Spider-Quirk
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Peter thought that he had died back on Titan. Turns out he was wrong. Thrown into a world where powers are very common. Peter must make sense of everything while trying to find a way home. Not very easy when Pro-Heroes started coming to his door and making him go to some school. Not to mention a group called the league of villains that are after his Quirk. Whatever that is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **What's a Quirk?**

"Where...Where am I?"

A question that carried much weight and confusion.

These words came from a young boy.

That boy's name is **Peter Benjamin Parker,** but you can also call him **Spider-Man**. You can also call him confused because right now that is exactly what that boy is. Lost and confused.

The reason why this young man was so confused and lost was that moments ago he wasn't even here. Peter Parker was on a alien planet, he was not on Earth. He had hitched a ride on an alien ship in order to help go save a wizard. That lead to him, and the Wizard go to an alien planet. It's there where they met a group of people who called themselves the Guardians of the galaxy.

That ended up leading into a big brawl where Peter and everyone else fought this giant Purple dude named Thanos. It was a difficult fight. Peter got beat up, had to dodge a moon and save some people.

The thing is, at the end of the fight they lost, the purple guy got what he wanted and left. Peter wasn't sure on the detail and what happened but he remembers something about this glowing stones.

Whatever these stones where. They turned Peter Parker into dust. Peter realized that he was going to die.

At least that is what Peter thought. Though it looks like he was wrong. Peter was in fact not dead. Rather he stood on top of building and looked down to the streets only to see cars and people walking around.

Peter didn't die, rather, it looked like he was taken back to Earth. Which makes no sense. That purple giant dude collected all those powerful stones that was talking about. Then he did something and half of all life was supposed to be gone. Isn't that what happened to Peter? Isn't that what's supposed to be happening to the people down on the streets.

Don't get Peter wrong. He's glad that no one is dying or anything. He's also glad that he's still alive and well. It's just...it's just there's so many questions.

Questions such as why he suddenly appeared on a tall building in the middle of the day.

"Karen? Are you there?"

No response. That is odd. Peter knows he isn't home but designed this suit have almost everything. That would include an incredibly long signal. So why isn't Karen responding?

Peter took one step and regretted it immediately.

"Ow…" Okay, Peter was definitely really sore. That and...off. Peter wasn't sure how to describe it be he felt really off. "Maybe I'm just sore. It's probably just that."

Peter slowly began walking towards the edge of the roof on the building. He wanted to get a good view of everything that was around him and hope that he'll figure out where he was even at. He looked to the buildings, the billboards and banners that were laid out across the city. It was then that Peter realized something.

Nothing was in , the language is Japanese. Everything around him was written in Japanese.

"What's going on? Can someone please explain? Why is everything in Japanese? Why isn't Karen answering?" Peter asked the sky as he slumped to the floor. "Can I at least get this costume off?" He referred to the The Iron spider armor, a gift from . A very awesome suit but right now Peter wanted it off.

He wanted to breath and right now the suit felt like it was suffocating him.

Thankfully it responded to Peter's thoughts, after all it is a very intuitive suit. The nano machine armor began strip itself off Peter and began to compress itself into a 4 inch thick folder that fell to the floor. Which left Peter in the original suit that had made for him.

Peter took the cloth mask off. The cool air felt nice again his skin. He tucked the nano folded suit into his arm and gently slumped to the floor. He wanted to web swing and see where he ended up but it was no good. His body wasn't letting him.

The battle, the stress, just everything that has happened in these few hours were now starting to take its toll. Despite his superhuman abilities Peter still had his limits and they have been reached. It was then that Parker decided that he needed rest above all else. He placed his mask back on, just to be safe, and webbed the nano compressed suit so that nothing would happen to it. Then he slouched down to the floor and let his heavy eyes close as he off drifted to sleep. A cement rooftop wasn't the most comfortable of places but it will have to do for now.

* * *

" _Hey, anyone there_."

A voice, Peter heard a voice that began to wake him up from his deep sleep. His eyes began to open as he felt someone gently shake him.

" _Hello? Hey man, are you okay_?"

What were they saying? Peter was still groggy from his sleep so he had no idea what was being said to him.

It took a moment for Peter to fully register what was going on. His sense needed time to adjust to the bright daylight. On the bright side his body wasn't as stiff or sore anymore. Peter isn't quite sure just how long he's been up here sleeping but he is feeling a bit better. His enhanced physiology is doing its best to patch him up after everything that has happened.

Still, even though his body had recuperated Peter still felt off…He isn't sure why he feels like this.

Once his sense finally adjusted to the bright sunlight Peter was able to make out two other people staring at him. One was a kid that looked to be his age with messy green hair and freckles all over his face. The kid looked at him with concern and curiosity but he wasn't the one that woke him up. That belonged to the person kneeling by his right. It was a much older man. Around age if Peter had to guess. But Peter was caught off guard by his appearance. Unlike the kid, his hair was a normal blond color. What surprised him was how skinny this guy was.

Seriously, it was like looking at a skeleton with a thin layer of skin.

Another thing he noticed was that neither of the two were american. Both looked to be asian. Which made sense given the Japanese billboards he's been seeing earlier. Though that was a problem in itself.

Because that meant Peter Parker was dumped in Japan, for some odd reason. Why Japan, did that purple jerk have something to do with this?

"Is he awake?" Asked the green haired kid. It was then Peter remembered that he still had his mask on and that he has yet to make any movements, which is why they still thought he was asleep. It probably be for the best that Pete left his mask on. There's no chance he'll see anyone he knows here but if someone takes a photo that could spread all over the internet and then...Well Aunt may won't be happy to hear that.

"I'm awake." His sudden answer as he got up off the floor startled the two men. "Sorry about that." Peter proceeded to dust himself off. Peter wasn't sure just how long he's been sleeping but he was definitely feeling better. He felt less sore and a bit more refreshed from the short nap.

"Karen?" Peter tried to call on his friendly A.I. once more but it was still no use. There was no signal, which only worsened Peter's fears. If memory serves him right the called him all the way back from India during the ferry incident a few months ago. If can get a signal all the way from there using his tech then why can't Peter get Karen to responded to him? It's the same tech made by the same guy, it just doesn't make sense to Peter.

Then again, nothing has been making sense since he left the bus to go save the wizard.

Speaking of tech, Peter made a glance to his left. Just to make sure his nanosuit was still compressed and webbed up. It was, which meant his nap wasn't more than two hours or else the web would have dissolved.

" _Um, are you okay?"_

"Huh?" So preoccupied in his own thoughts that Peter completely forgot that there were two people here with him.

"Um, Hello." The young boy said awkwardly. Peter didn't get a response back, they just looked at him in confusion. He soon realized the reason for that, it was because Peter is speaking English. ' _Oh yeah.'_ He thought to himself. English won't help him here. Thankfully he wasn't at a loss. Peter did take classes on the Japanese language back in high school. Who would have thought that it would come in handy at a time like this?

"Hi." Peter said, only this time in Japanese.

This time he got a response back from the two other men, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh! You do speak Japanese." Exclaimed the green haired boy. "I was a bit confused earlier, when you spoke I didn't really understand you….OH!" His sudden surprise startled Peter. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Peter repeated.

"Okay. As in are you hurt. A bit strange to see a hero collapsed on a rooftop." Spoke the Blond haired man, who had been giving Peter a strange look since he woke up. "And it's even stranger with young sounding voice. What's your name kid?"

Name? The man wanted to know his name? Well that's obviously not gonna happen. Different country or not there was no way Peter was gonna let anyone know who he is. Not if he can help it.

"Oh, um. I'm Spider-man." Best to give him his made up name. Who knows? Maybe they've heard of him.

"Spider-man?" Repeated the green haired kid. He then pulled out a burned up notebook and started flipping through all the pages. Looks like he was looking for something.

"Never heard of you." Said the blond haired man.

...Or not. Ok, ouch hearing them say that stung Peter just a bit. Yeah he hasn't done really anything huge when compared to the Avengers. He hasn't fought a robot army or stopped an alien invasion. But he did stop a ferry from being split in half! Well, Okay Iron man did all the work but Peter helped!

Ok, yeah. No wonder these two don't know who he is.

Well, that's not really important (at least not right now). What is important is finding a place to change….

Oh crap. Peter just realized something. He doesn't have any of his spare clothes since he changed back in New York and left his clothes there. Which meant he had no civilian clothes to change too. Oh that's not good. Peter was hoping to change back to normal and see if he can call Aunt may and let her know what's going. She wasn't going to be happy but right now-

"Kid?" Peter's thinking was cut off by the blond man's.

"Yeah?"

"When I asked for your name I meant your real name."

...What?

"Look, I'm not sure where you got an official costume like that or what your doing passed out on top of rooftop but a kid your age should know by now the dangers of using their quirk in public."

Quirk? What's a quirk? What is this man talking about? Peter is so lost right now.

"But it's okay, don't worry." Continued the older man. "I can tell by your accent that your not from here. American. Am I right?" Peter nodded his head at the man's guess. "Ok, I understand that a different country has different rules regarding Quirks. But here in Japan things play out differently. Without a official hero license, it's illegal to use your quirk."

With every word this man said Peter was getting more and more confused. And his heart rate began to beat just a bit faster.

"Now I don't know how old you are but I'm also willing to guess you're too young to have any sort of hero license whatsoever. Not even by America's rules and regulations." The man gave a calm smile towards Peter. Who wasn't sure if the blond man could tell just how confused he was given how his face is covered with a mask. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not here to get in you trouble or anything. Your probably getting yourself ready for U.A. aren't you?"

U.A? What's a U.A?

"Oh!" Exclaimed the green haired kid. "Did you transfer here from America to attend U.A. High? That's so cool! You must be dedicated to come all the way here. You even have costume ready to go! It's really cool!" Peter didn't notice because he was too busy trying to make sense of everything but the green haired kid was examining his costume with sparkles in his eyes.

OK, Peter isn't sure what U.A. High is but given the word 'high' he's willing to bet that it's some sort of school. What type of school, Peter isn't exactly sure but it doesn't really matter.

"Y-Yeah sure, hey you guys wouldn't happen to know how New York is doing right now?" Peter was taken onto that alien ship that he didn't have a chance to call Aunt May and see if she is okay. Hopefully these two guys can tell him something."

"New York? Uh, It's Fine I guess." Said the older man who looked to be confused by Peter's question. He wasn't the only one.

"New York? I guess it's fine? It's not like we would know. It's pretty far from Japan. I don't think we would get any news from them, unless it was something big." Those words that left the green haired kids mouth only served to confuse Peter even more.

The kid has a point. Why would Japan broadcast news from New York, it wouldn't make sense. It would have to be something really big.

That is what confused Peter. There was an actual alien invasion that happened in New York. A giant ship came and caused so much damage and caused a lot of injuries. There is absolutely no way something like that would escape the news station of every country in the world. Everyone would be talking about it. Especially since it hasn't even been a day since this all went down.

Yet...the Kid is saying nothing happened.

Peter needed to leave and get answers someone where else because he's not gonna find any help from these two men. "Look this was nice and all but I have to go so…" Peter took his compressed Iron suit and placed it under his arm. He mad his way to the edge of the roof in order to start swinging…

"Hey!" But was unable to as his arm ended up being grabbed by the older man. It caused Peter to become unbalanced for just a moment. "Kid, what did I just say. You can't use your Quirk in public. Not without a license."

Their was that word again. Quirk. What is that? What does he mean that he can't use his 'Quirk'? His web shooters? Or perhaps, by Quirk does this man mean his powers? Are powers banned in Japan? When did that happen?

Is this man talking about the Sokovia Accords?

Peter did his fair share of research in the Sokovia accords because it affected so many of the hero's he idolized. He also remembered seeing the news report of it at home with Aunt May. Peter knows it's been a while but he doesn't remember Japan every establishing a law that this guy was talking about. Peter also isn't sure there was ever any mention of his powers being called Quirks. The term almost everyone used is enhanced individuals, not Quirks.

Maybe their laws changed? It's not like Peter kept up with the world and its laws 24/7. So If that is the case then it would at least explain why this guy is acting like this, and why he wants to know his real name. Unfortunately for him, Peter has no intention of telling this man his real name.

"Sorry Mr. Blond man but I kinda have to go." He broke out of the man's grip with relative ease. "Don't worry, I promise to not cause any trouble while I'm here! Bye!" Yelled Peter as he swung off from the buildings, leaving the other two behind. He didn't want to be rude but he really needs to get some answers.

"HEY!" He heard someone shout but Pete didn't stop. Not when he has questions that need answering.

He began to swing around the whatever city he was in. Making sure not to cause any trouble or anything. As he kept web swinging Peter made sure to keep an eye out for, well, something or anything that can help him.

Unfortunately, Peter wasn't exactly sure what or where to look. It didn't help that he didn't have no money or no regular civilian clothes. He needed to find a phone or a newspaper or something. He really wished Karen was here to help him but for some reason his signal just wasn't going through.

"Man, Of all the places it could have dropped me off it was Japan. It couldn't be like Britain or something? My luck sucks." What was worst was that Peter didn't have access to his suits , not all of his capabilities. designed this suit to be very intuitive, so some of it could still be used without Karen.

But what couldn't be used was Karen's function to make and receive calls, contact law enforcement, and some other very important things.

Peter wasn't grounded just because he didn't have Karen but having her would make things a lot easier. Karen would be able to access the GPS and tell him exactly where he is.

"Okay, first thing first. I need to get Karen back up and running-whoa..." For just a moment Peter had lost is balance. A sense of vertigo began to creep up in his body.

"Man, I still feel off." Guess Peter hasn't recovered from the fight yet, but he will eventually. So he decided to push down this weird feeling and continue on with his plan.

Peter perched himself onto one of the buildings and began scouting the city. Looking for something that he would be able to use.

"Okay, so I'm not getting a signal at all so maybe I need to boost in order to get a response. Something like a…" Peter looked all around him until he saw…"A radio tower! Perfect."

A radio tower could provide his suit with the boost he needs to get Karen back up and running again. Also Peter won't have to worry about causing any damage, worse case scenario the people of this city won't have any radio for a an hour or two. Nothing to worry about.

Peter made his way to the tower through the use of his webs. Once he made it to the tower he climbed up into the control panel, but not before he webbed to compressed iron suit to his back. The young boy then opened the control panel and got a look at all the components that were available to him. Everything was labeled but it was labeled in Japanese.

Speaking the language is one thing. Reading it is something completely different.

Once again, Peter was thankful for all the effort he's put into studying. His skills in robotics and engineering, and dumpster diving will be able to help him. Help recognize certain parts and components so that he won't need the labels for directions.

First, he made sure that there was no one around to see him. Then when Peter was sure the coast was clear he took of his suit. Well, just the upper part, that is where the main hard drive is located. Underneath the spider symbol on his back. Thankfully whoever was the last person to use this thing left the wires inside the control panel. So all Peter needed to do was plug it in and wait.

"C'mon Karen. I could really use your help right about now." He kept his mask on, in hopes that something would start. A minute became five, five became ten and ten became fifteen. Fifteen minutes wasn't that bad, unless you Peter Parker, then fifteen minutes will seem like an eternity of boredom.

"I wonder what Ned is doing right now? Probably still in school, if they haven't cancelled it yet." Said Peter as he laid down on the floor waiting for a response. "Man, Aunt May isn't gonna be happy about this...How am I even going to get home? Plane tickets aren't cheap. Maybe ? Is he still on that planet? Did get sent back home like I did? Is the wizard guy here to? Is-" Peter stopped his train of thoughts when he felt a tingling sensation on his body along with a foul smell reaching his nose.

He got up of the floor and saw that cause. "Holy…" Smoke. Thanks to his enhanced vision Peter saw a large cloud of smoke that was in the middle of several buildings.

Not that he really needed it. The smoke cloud was so dang big that Peter wondered how he didn't see it in the first place.

That wasn't all he saw, there was fires, so many of them. That's not wasn't sure what cause all that fire but he's willing to bet that there are people trapped in the buildings.

And if something isn't done, then those people could lose their lives…

With no time to waste Peter unplugged his suit and donned his costume.

"Karen?" Karen never responded but there was no time for that.

Once his suit was on Spider-man grabbed the nano suit off the floor and pressed it against his body. The nanomesh recognized the signal that his current suit was emitting. The nano suit spread across on Spider-man's body until he was fully encased in his Iron Spider suit. He wasn't sure what was going on over there but it was better to be safe than sorry.

With no time to waste Spider-Man began swinging to the fires.

He made it to the location in quick time. Perching himself on top to get a look at the scene.

And what he saw, it surprised Spider-man.

The fires, it wasn't caused by some accident, oh no. Down below, in the middle of the chaos, was seven foot tall monster that looked to be made out of sludge.

Sludge. A sludge man, thing, monster, whatever was down there. Spider-Man wasn't sure what he was seeing. It's body moved like it was that green thing from the flubber movie. Able to bend and twist it's body in all sorts of ways.

That wasn't all that lied down below on the streets.

Surrounding the sludge guy where several people, who were dressed in uniforms as well.

There was a giant lady! Oh wow, Spider-Man couldn't help but wonder if she knew the big guy from the airport?

There was also Guy whose arms were extending into branches. It was surreal. Spider-Man had no idea that Japan had this many superheroes. Did know about them? Where they affected by the Sokovia accords as well? Where they part of the Avengers? So many questions where forming in Spider-Man's mind.

But the the biggest one of them all is why aren't they doing anything to stop this thing?

The giant lady looked to be blocked. Her large size is preventing her from getting anywhere near the sludge guy.

The rest of the superheroes weren't having any luck either. Spider-Man watched as one attempted to punch the sludge thing but it didn't have any effect on it.

"I-I can't do anything. Our Quirks are useless against him!" One of the hero's shouted.

"We need to back off! Someone else with a better suited Quirk will show up eventually!"

Quirk. That word again, Spider-Man finally thinks he understand what they mean by that. Guess here in Japan they call abilities, Quirks. Weird word but whatever works.

Spider-Man wasn't sure what to do here. Should he jump in, or would that be too reckless? He wanted to help, didn't seem right to ignore this but it seems that there was enough super heroes here. Maybe it's best if he goes back to-

"HeHe, careful there. Any closer and I might just snap his neck!"

...What? Spider-Man look to the sludge monster and saw that there was a person in there! Trapped with it's mouth and nose covered in sludge! Oh no, this just became a whole lot worse. That kid is going to die if nobody does anything! He looked to the Hero's, to the cops and to the crowd of people that were standing there.

None of them were doing anything, they all just watched.

That is until a green haired boy, the same one from earlier, ran straight at the sludge dude.

"Kachan!" Shouted the young boy. He ran to the the trapped kid and began to pull with all his strength. He pulled and pulled but it wasn't enough. The grip that sludge had on the kid was too strong. It was pointless

"Huh?" To make matters worse, the sludge dude had noticed that kid and it looked like he was getting ready to swat him.

It was at that moment that Spider-Man decide that now was not the time to think. He needed to act. Now.

He leaped right off the building and web-zipped straight to the kid. He grabbed the green haired boy just before the sludge was able to hit him.

"Huh?!" Said the sludge dude, confused as to what happened to his target.

"Huh." Said the confused green haired kid who was expecting to get hit. He was a bit dazed by the unexpected tackle and roll but it soon weared off.

"Hey, you okay?" Spider-Man asked the young boy. The green haired kid seemed to be okay, though and bit shaken.

"I-I remember you. Y-Your from earlier, Spider-Man, right?" The shaken kid asked. It looks like he remembered Spidey from earlier, no surprise given it's only been like half an hour.

"Yeah, that's me. Listen you ne-WHOA!" Feeling his senses warn him of something Spider-Man held on to the young boy tightly and leaped high into the air. Good thing too because he just dodged what looked to be an sludge tentacle that exploded...on contact!? What?!

Exploding sludge!? What the heck does Japan put in their trash?

Honestly Spider-Man would be so amazed by all this if it wasn't for the fact that his life is in danger. First things first, get the civilian to safety. Then deal with this guy somehow.

"You need to get out of here." Spider-Man told the kid.

"But My Friend, Kachan, he's suffocating in there!" Cried the young boy who was in distress over his friend.

Okay scratch that. Get the kid to safety, save the hostage and then take down the sludge dude. Simple enough, right?

Spider-Man could see that the trapped kid. His mouth and nose were sealed by sludge. The human mind can only handle five to ten minutes without air before permanent damage is done. He as no idea how long the kid has been trapped their which meant Spider-Man needed to act fast.

"Don't worry, I think I have an Idea." Or at least at start of one. Defeating this guy wasn't happening not through fists at least. Spider-Man saw just how infective physical attacks are. Besides, right now his main goal is to save that kid before he runs out of air. Not beating this sludge dude, thing…

Whatever the heck this thing is.

Anyways, Spider-Man was sure that he could pull the kid out with his strength. All he needed to do was get two web lines attached to the kid and pull his all his might. Only problem was that he needed a clear shot. Right now there was too much sludge covering the guy. Spider-Man needed to fix that.

"Another Pro-Hero? Well hope your ready to die!" The sludge thing said to him.

Okay, good his attention was now on him and not the kid, who was heading back to the crowd. Spider-Man jumped high into the air and began swinging around the sludge dude. Using the light poles, his own webs, and the walls to keep himself moving. "Hey, up here!" He goaded the sludge guy. Trying to make sure his attention was on him and not the civilians.

A tendril of sludge came at him. Spider-Man waited for the right moment and jumped out of the way, but not before he webbed that tendril to the wall of a building.

"Hey, what gives?! You got some type of spider quirk or something?" Despite the sludge best efforts it couldn't pull that tendril free. No surprise, this was Spider-Man's newest web formula. He's been making it stronger and last longer ever since his battle with Liz's dad.

"You know, you should probably give better thought before you just lash out." Another quip, another flash of anger that appeared on the sludge dude eyes.

"Shut up!" Several more tendrils of sludge came at him. Freaky this thing was but it wasn't smart. Once again Spider-Man leaped at just the right time and webbed the tendrils as best he could.

"You damn bug I'll—ARGH!" Spider-Man didn't spot there. While still in mid air shot to blasts of web at the sludge dude eyes. Blinding him. "Bastard. This won't stop me!" It won't. Spider-Man knows from testing that sludge isn't all that affected by webbing.

But that's fine because Spider-Man was only trying to distract him. The sludge thing was so busy trying to free its trapped tendrils and remove the webbing in his eyes that it paid no attention to its hostage.

"Alright, c'mon Spider-Man." He said to himself as he fired two weblines at the kid, hitting his torso. Using all his strength Spider-Man pulled. To the surprise of everyone, the kid held hostage was becoming loose. Even the kid realized it, as he began to struggle as well.

"What!? Hey what are you—" the sludge thing said as he realized what was happening. With on last pull Spider-Man freed the trapped boy. It was a rough landing but the spiky haired kid landed onto the pavement and was gasping for air. Once he caught his breath the spiky haired kid put all of his attention on the his captor.

"You...You Damn Bastard!" Apparently all that time trapped did not shaken the kid at all because he was heading towards the sludge man in hopes of revenge. Unfortunately for him, Spider-Man wasn't going to let that happen. Two web shots at the spikey haried kid's body and he was down. "W-What?!" Yelled the webbed up kid.

"Sorry about that! But I don't really want you to be trapped again." Spider-Man looked to the green haired kid. "Keep an on eye on him, please?" The green haired boy nodded.

"WHAT!? Don't leave a weakling like Deku looking after me I'd rather-"

Spider-Man really didn't really understand what that kid was talking about but it didn't matter. Peter put his focus back on the sludge guy and saw that he hadn't removed the webbing from his eyes. He wasn't sure is this bad guy was really strong or not. His new web formula is pretty tough but that purple guy was able to rip it off in an instant.

He also wasn't sure if the web would even hold the darn thing. Sludge was a liquid, technically, but depending on what exactly is inside the sludge could determine whether it's like water or something thicker.

That seems to be the case here. No matter how much that sludge dude pulled that web was not coming off. Neither were the ones that Spider-Man had stuck when the tendrils lashed out at him.

With no way to see and no way to free itself the sludge baddie began to lash out and anything around it. Thankfully there was no one around him so Peter didn't have to worry about collateral damage.

"You cost me my ticket out of here! Well your luck ends here! Your spider quirk won't save you!" Again, Spider-man was completely lost on what this dude was talking about but it didn't matter. This bad guy can't get between the spaces in his web. The sludge is a bit more thicker that Spider-Man thought. He's still stuck, which meant that all Spidey needed to do was throw more web at him.

With the two kids safe, Spider-man leaped to a light pole in order to finish this.

"You know I gotta ask, what's your name or do you have like a bad guy name? Is it Trash compactor? Viva la smelly? Flubber?"

"Shut up!"

Another tendril lashed at Spider-Man, another well timed dodge. Spider-Man manually set his web shooters to the web grenade while mid air. Once set, he yelled "WEB-GRENADE!" just to sound cool and then fired several of them right at the sludge dude. The web grenades didn't exploded on impact. Instead, they sunk into the sludge itself, then they exploded.

"Hey!?, W-What the-? I can't move!"

That's because the sludge dude was trapped in like, a lot of web. Spider-Man was glad to see that the sludge was definitely thicker and clumpier than regular sewage waste. Otherwise it might have been able to seep through the webbing. Still, that definitely won't hold him for long.

Spider-Man perched himself on the top of the roof once again, just to make sure that no else was trapped in any of the buildings. It didn't look like, must be thanks to the other hero's who were busy getting everyone out of harm's way.

"HEY!" Spider-Man called out the crowd and hero's below. He didn't want to shout but he's too far up and he wasn't sure if they could hear him. "JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THAT WEBBING WILL DISSOLVE IN TWO HOURS. SO IF YOU CAN GET SOMETHING TO STORE HIM IN, THAT WOULD BE SUPER COOL. OKAY, BYE."

With the villain apparently taken care of and the situation under control. Spider-Man made his way to leave.

"WAIT!"

Spider-Man stopped in his tracks. He looked down to see who called out to him. It was a man in blue tights. His arms looked to be made out of wood and so was his mask. Whoa...Japan has some really cool looking heros.

What kind of wood was his arms made of? Oak? Are there oak trees in Japan? Can he change what type of wood his arms are made of? Do different woods mean different powers?

"Who are you!? I've never seen you before!" asked to wooden masked man.

"YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-MAN! WHOSE ALSO AN AVENGER!" Can't leave that out. It's not official, not until comes back but until then there's no harm in spreading the word.

"Wait! I'm not done asking questions!" Maybe not but he is. He's got some things that need to be take care of ASAP.

Anyways, now that the sludge dude was taken care Spider-man needed to head back to the radio tower and try to fix his suit. Then he can find a way home and then he can try and see how he can help in getting back home.

Man, this is probably gonna be the busiest day of his life.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi watched as the vigilante called Spider-Man swung away into the distance. It was unbelievable, what he just witnessed. One minute a villain that he let escaped was causing havoc and chaos all while holding a hostage. Then the next minute, that quirkless boy goes and tries to save his friend, a decision that almost cost him his life. It was then that he, as the number one hero, needed to act.

And he would have had it not been for the biggest surprise that soon came. That kid from earlier just swooped in and saved the day. If the name didn't give it away then this demonstration of reckless heroism did. Whoever that kid is, his quirk is definitely spider related. Another that was for sure was this kid wasn't new at this. He showed skill with his quirk, a skill that you rarely see in kids at that age.

Not only that, but he managed to fool the pro-heroes that he was one of them. Though Toshinori isn't that surprised. The kid tried to make his voice sound just a bit deeper when he talked. That and the mask on his face made it impossible to see what age he really is. Had the Pro-Heroes know that he was a minor who just acted as a vigilant then they would have done everything within their power to capture him.

Then there was that whole 'Avenger' thing the kid just shouted, Toshinori isn't sure what an Avenger is but it sounds like something you'd call a team. Like the wild, wild pussycats. He must be part of it if the young man could declare so loud and proud.

But what really caught Toshinori's interest was the end. Most young vigilantes do what they do for the fame and attention. They think their the next hot stuff and want to show off, whether they have a license or not. It was mindset that was short lived, due to the fact that young vigilantes you enjoyed the spotlight ended up getting caught very quickly.

But not this kid. He did what he needed to do and left. Just like that.

Then there was his costume. Toshinori has seen a lot of impressive uniforms in his time as a hero but none such as the one that kid was wearing during the fight. Where did he even get that? That wasn't even the costume that Toshinori found him in at the top of the roof half an hour ago.

Honestly, Toshinori wanted to follow the kid and ask him a few questions but that may not happen. He's already reached the limit with his form. It will be another twenty four hours before he can be a hero again.

Then again, who says that it has to be him asking the questions?

Toshinori pulled out his phone and went to his contacts. He dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hey, it's me."

…

"Look, I'm sorry If I woke you up from one of your long naps. I'm calling for a favor."

…

"No, not that. Something else. Listen, if you go on the news right now you'll see a headline about a sludge villain that was just stopped."

…

"No, it wasn't me that stopped him. Nor was it any of the pro-heros, all of them couldn't do anything against him. Their Quirks couldn't do anything against him and he had a hostage to boot."

…

"Who stopped him? A vigilante, that's what."

…

"Now I have your attention. Listen, I met him earlier on a rooftop. I found him resting, from what I'm not sure, I'm guessing he overworked his Quirk. Anyways, he calls himself Spider-Man has a red and blue costume on with a spider symbol on his chest."

…

"Yeah, there's more. One, he's not from here. He had a mask on so I didn't see his face but i recognized his accent. It was american, he sounded young too, maybe fifth teen or around there."

…

"Truth be told I'm not one hundred percent sure. I'm assuming he's a vigilant by how young he sounds but American laws are different from ours. We won't know till we ask him. So, can I count on you?"

…

"Thanks. I owe you a meal. Let me know when you find him. Where did he go? Head east past the train station. Look for a trail of web and you'll find him."

Toshinoir hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket. The man he called is sure to get this Spider-man. Until then all he needed to do was wait.

"Young man, what you just did, while brave, was extremely reckless."

The veteran hero turned to the source of that sound. It was one of rookie Pro-Heros talking to Midoriya, lecturing him on the errors of what he just did.

Risking his life...even though he was quirkless...to save someone else.

At long last, has Toshinoir finally found a successor?

* * *

"Man, I really wasn't expecting this day to go like this. Fighting an alien with , then going to space, now helping some other heros fight a sludge guy." Peter is still wondering when Japan got so many heroes. "The giant lady, the guy with tree arms. That was so cool. Wish I could ask them questions but I really need to focus on getting Karen back."

And getting home before Aunt May gets worried sick, and then telling Ned everything that just about happened, and then trying to find a way to contact .

Boy, Peter is gonna have his hands full for a while.

Peter looked around for anything that could be of use but he still hasn't found anything.

The old tower was a no go, since it didn't do anything for him at all before. He needed to use something else, but what? His options were limited, it's not like he has a computer to use and going to the library was out of the question. With no civilian clothes to change into and no way to read the language using a public computer was out of the question. Maybe a radio tower was a bad idea, perhaps a satellite of some kind?

It could definitely provide him with a stronger signal, which is all that he needs to for it to reach the Avengers base and have it connect to the main computer.

Spider-man stopped swinging and landed safely onto a rooftop. If a satellite is what he needs then he'll just have to find one. Peter made sure to keep his Iron suit on, he wasn't sure if something might happen again. Best to keep it on just to be safe.

"It's a good thing this suit is so intuitive." Even without a strong signal it still responded with Peter's thoughts.

"Makes you wonder where a kid like you got such a suit." A new voice turned put Peter on high alert.

Spider-man turned around the moment the heard a new voice. Above him, perched on a water tower, was an older man dressed in black. His hair was long and messy and he had this weird scarf wrapped around his neck along with a pair of yellow glasses covering his eyes. Peter couldn't wasn't sure if the man was staring at him or not. The goggles made it hard to tell.

"Um...Hello?" Peter said awkwardly, as he wasn't really sure who this guy is or what he wants with him.

"Hello yourself." The guy said rather rudely. "Listen, I just came her to ask one thing. You where the guy who trapped that sludge villian about half an hour ago. Am I right?"

"Yeah that was me. Did something happen or…" Peter hoped the guy didn't break free. That would really bad…

"No, but I just wanted to make sure before I made any mistakes."

There it is. That weird sensation that Peter gets, right before something bad usually happens. This isn't good.

"I'm gonna be frank with you Kid." The stranger said with a heavy tone. "You may not know it, but what you did was an act of vigilantism. Something neither this city nor its hero's tolerate."

Uh-Oh, looks like this place really does enforce the sokovia accords. Even more so than did or New York did.

"I-I'm not a kid though." Peter did his best to try and deepen his voice so that he could sound older. "Also, I'm technically an Avenger so what I did wasn't vigilantism." This was terrible logic. didn't make it official, since it happened in space and not in front of the public. But just maybe...

"Trying to deepen your voice? Do you think I was born yesterday?" Yeah Peter really should have seen that doesn't know who this grumpy old man is, but he can tell that he means business. Not Monkey business, but actual business. "And Avenger?" The old man said. "Was is that, some vigilant group built for acts of revenge?"

Wait, what? How does this man not know who the Avengers are? It's the _Avengers_.

"You should work on your names kid, they ain't subtle." Peter wasn't really paying attention. To busy trying to figure how this guy doesn't know who the Avengers are. "Now listen. Your coming with me for questioning. As well as turning in that suit. I don't know where you got something like that but having it in your hands is asking for trouble. Hand it over."

For the second time in a row Peter was confused. This man wanted to arrest him and have his suit confiscated. Okay, he could kinda see why. Technically he is a vigilante which is that doesn't mean Peter should comply. Actually It's bad if he does. How is he gonna get released when his guardian is on the other side of the world!?

Not to mention just how much that would cost in fees and damages. There's no way Aunt May can put in all that. She's doing all she can just to make sure they have a place to sleep and something to eat. Also, It will put too much pressure on May and she already has enough to deal with. There's no way Peter could add all this extra drama to his Aunt. If she finds out he's in jail then she'll freak out and then that means he freak out. Which is really bad.

There was no way Peter was going with this guy.

"I'm sorry but no. I know what I did was wrong but I can't go with you. There's something I need to do." Peter did his best to sound as sincere as possible. He just wanted to get Karen back so he can find a way home. Not pick fights with Japanese superheroes.

"Kid, I'm trying to be nice here. What you did was a criminal act. Now, things will go a lot more smoother if just turn yourself in." The thing is the man is half right. Things would go smoother, for them. Not for Peter, and that alone is why he didn't want to go with them. Maybe if it was or Captain America, but not this random man.

"I'm sorry, but it's still no…"

"...I see." The man got up from his kneeling position on top of the water tower. The buzz at the back of Peter's head was getting a bit stronger. "All right kid, guess we're doing it the hard way."

The man launched himself right at Spider-Man, but the the young kid was ready. He jumped backwards and out of the way of this strange man's pounce. The older man didn't stop there. He chased Peter to the edge of the rooftop and, to kid's surprise, threw his scarf right at him.

"Whoa!" Shouted Spider-Man as he felt the scarf wrap around his right arm. Only the thing wasn't a scarf. Now that Peter was able to get a good look at it with his enhanced vision he could tell that this wasn't cotton, wool or any type of material used for standard clothing.

"Is this steel wire alloy? But how is it so flexible?" So mesmerized by the cool looking metal that Peter didn't even notice his opponent pull him down mid air. "Whoa!" Cried out Peter as he crashed into the floor. "Dude...this is so cool." Yet despite the rough landing, he still couldn't help but admire the darn thing as he quickly got up and off the floor.

"Thanks." The older man's words very incredibly sarcastic. "Now your coming with me." He pulled on the metal cloth, in hopes of bringing Peter closer for an attack.

Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain. Peter is cable of sticking to almost any surface with his body. The moment the older man pulled, Peter planted his feet to the ground and used his enhanced strength to pull back on the metal cloth.

To the older man's surprise he found himself being pulled towards Spider-Man, who was only using his right arm to pull.

"Alright, enough of this." Said the older man. It was then that Peter noticed something weird. The metal cloth around the older man's neck began to float upwards, but not just that, his hair began floating upwards as well.

"It's over kid." With that the man gave one last, strong pull.

A pull that didn't budge Peter one inch.

Peter wasn't sure, since he couldn't see the man's eyes, but it looked like he was surprised. Giving how he kept pulling and pulling even though nothing was happening.

"...Um, was something supposed to happen?" Spider-Man asked with a very confused tone. Peter hasn't pulled back yet, he just stood his ground as he tried to think of a plan. Unfortunately, no movies were coming to his mind that fit this situation.

"Tch, must be that suit." The older man said with annoyance. No longer trying to pull Peter, the man instead pulled himself towards him. A kick was aimed at his chest but Peter was able to dodge it by ducking. However the older man did not give up. Now that he was within arm's reach of Peter. The older man quickly landed from his missed kick and turned to to deliver a fast spinning kick towards him.

A kick that Spider-man caught with absolutely no effort.

"What?" Shouted the older man as he tried to pull his leg free but to no avail. The confusion and surprise was clear in his tone.

"So I got to ask, where did you get that cloth from?" Asked a nonchalant Peter as he paid no attention to the situation he was in. Or the fact that his opponent was getting frustrated on the fact that he couldn't get his leg free from a sixteen year old teen. He threw a punch at him but just like his leg it was caught and the old man was unable to break free. "Like, I can see that it's made of some type of metal, but what makes it so flexible?"

"Kid, in case you didn't realize, we are in the middle of a _fight._ " pointed out the grumpy old man.

"Oh yeah. My bad." Peter tightened his grip on the older man's arm and leg. He then tossed him right at the water tower the man was perched at before this fight started. With his enhanced strength Spider-Man had no problem tossing his opponent.

The older man crashed right into the water tower, and the sound that it produced made Peter cringe. "Oh, dude I'm so sorry. I think I threw you a little to hard. That's my bad" He genuinely felt bad. Peter didn't mean to throw him that hard but his strength was something he still needed to learn how to control.

Still, now was the best moment to finish this.

As the older man made to get up Peter pointed both web shooters at him and pulled the lever. The man's upper body was covered in web. Sticking him to the water tower and preventing him from breaking free.

"What? I can't get loose..." Exclaimed the older man, he tried to break free but it was no use. Peter was actually kinda proud about that. He's be doing his best to improve the tensile strength of his webbing and he's glad to see it pay off.

Peter still wasn't sure why the man's hair was floating upwards or why he kept staring at him with his goggles. It was a really intense stare being shot right at him and when it wasn't being shot at him it was being shot at his webs. Honestly, what is up with this guy and staring so hard? Is that what makes his hair stand up? That's so weird...

Whatever, with this fight taken care of Peter can now get back to getting Karen online.

"Okay, I'm so sorry about this sir but I can't get arrested." Peter said as apologetic as he could. "Don't worry, that will dissolve in two hours. So as long as you don't have to pee your good...you don't have to pee right?"

"No." It was obvious by his tone that the older man was indeed pissed and in no mood to make conversation. At least his hair and scarf stopped floating. Peter wondered what was the whole point of that anyways?

"Oh...okay. Um, see ya later?" Not the most awkward goodbye Peter's ever given. He made is way to leave to the roof top when...

"Wait!" Peter paused as he turned to the older man. Somehow the dude was able to get his goggles off him, revealing some seriously tired looking eyes. Peter was no doctor but he is eighty percent sure this dude needs some sleep.

"Dude, when was the last time you slept?" Seriously, Peter's pretty sure it isn't natural to have that many bags under your eyes.

"Not important." Said the sleepy looking man. "What do you think your trying to accomplish kid?" He asked rather with a heavy tone. A tone that made Peter wonder what he was talking about.

"Accomplish? Um...I'm just trying to get some things of mine up and running…" Should he tell him about Karen? Seemed a little weird to tell some stanger that Peter had a talking A.I. in his suit.

"I meant about what you did earlier. With the sludge villain. Why did you interfere?"

"...Interfere?" Is that what he was talking about? "Because someone was in trouble. A kid was being held hostage." Peter said this as if was an obvious statement.

"There were pro-heros already at the scene." Pro-Hero? What's a pro-hero and how does one become a pro-hero? Is one? Peter's never heard anyone call that. "Each one of them had the situation under control. A kid like you has no idea of what the situation back there was. You could've gotten yourself or others hurt. So i'll ask again, what did I kid like you expect to accomplish back there?"

Peter didn't answer at first. He stood there for a few moments, taking in what the man just said.

Then, Peter came forth with an answer.

"...I don't know…"

"What?" The older man didn't seem to expect that answer.

"I don't really know, I just...When I saw that kid there, trapped in the sludge I felt like I had to do something. There were other hero's there, your right. And yeah, I'm just a kid with some growing up to do. And I could've made things a whole lot worse if I screwed up but...but I couldn't just stand there."

Peter paused for the moment, to see if the man wanted to say anything else. He didn't. Peter took that as a sign to continue.

"You asked me what I was trying to accomplish. I wasn't trying to accomplish anything. I just wanted to save that kid."

"For what? Fame as a vigilante?"

"What? No…" Peter shook his head. "I did it because had I not done anything and something ended up happening to the kid. It would have been my fault."

Memories came to him. One year ago, when he was egotistical and selfish. When he cared about no one but himself.

"When you can do things that I can, but you don't and then the bad things happen. They happen because of you…"

Peter didn't say anything after that. Too busy trying to keep his emotions in check. He was glad he had his mask on, or else the man might see his eyes getting red with tears.

"Sorry about webbing you sir. It'll dissolve, just give it two hours." And with that Spider-Man leapt off the building and began swinging through the city with the intent of finding something that can get his A.I. back up and running again.

Peter needed to find a way home, before he gets into anymore trouble.

* * *

Shota Aizawa watched - with interest and mild frustration- the young vigilant swing away. This was definitely a new low in his career as a professional hero. When All might asked him to check on a american vigilant he wasn't expecting it to turn out like this.

Webbed to a water tower after being defeated by a kid who's half his age. If President Mic found about this then Aizawa would ever hear the end of it.

"Damn…" Man, these webs of this are really something. It feels like he was trying to break through steel. No matter how much he struggled Aizawa just couldn't get free. There was no getting out of these. He gave up and simply decided to wait. The kid said two hours, so he'll wait the two hours.

"Let's see. Enhanced strength. Webs that are produced from his wrist, enhanced agility and some experience in hand to hand combat. Not to mention that fancy suit." A suit that blocked his quirk, or maybe it was the kids quirk who was responsible? Quirks that mutated the body where the ones that Aizawa couldn't affect with his powers. If the spider quirk altered his body then that might be why his powers did nothing.

Still, listing his powers isn't really going to be much help if Aizawa doesn't do something in the future.

Kids who go out trying to be a vigilant without the proper training will get themselves killed. IT's something he's seen one to many times in his line of work. This kids intentions may seem well but this he has no idea what he's getting into. He goes up against a professional villain and he's dead.

And that was something no Pro-Hero will stand for.

That settled it. Once Aizawa is free of these webs then he'll let All-Might and the other faculty know about this Spider-Man. Once that is done then all they need to do is track him down.

Whoever this kid is, he's going to find out what it means to be responsible with your Quirk.

 **-End Chapter 1-**

Yeah, that last thing I should do is start a new story. But I couldn't help it. Spider-man has been my favorite hero since I saw the Sam Rami film as a kid. And I've always wanted to write an anime crossover with him I just didn't know which one to pick.

And then I saw My Hero Academia.

It was the perfect match up.

So yeah, that's how this fic came to life.

Oh and just in case anyone ask, this Spider-man is 100% MCU Spider-Man. This isn't bits and pieces put together from other media. It's just mcu spiderman. If you have seen Civil war, homecoming and infinity way then your good to go.

Thanks for reading. See you next time,.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Feeling Young(er)**

Something wasn't right.

Peter could feel it in his muscles. He could feel it In his body. That sense of vertigo and uneasiness hasn't left ever since he came back to earth.

"Oh man…" Peter said as he set himself down onto a roof. He tried his best to get himself steady by it wasn't working. His world was spinning, he felt sick. "What's going on, did I catch some sort of space sickness?" Weird thing is, his body wasn't giving off that warning sensation it always does when something bad is about to happen.

Well, at least that means whatever is happening to him isn't going to kill him.

"Oww….." Peter picked himself off the floor and began looking through the buildings to see if he could find temporary shelter. "C'mon..anything please…" Peter looked and looked until, finally…

"Is that…" In the distance Peter could make out what appears to be a hotel building. A hotel building with it's windows open…

"Oh man this is kinda wrong but I don't really have a choice." Traversing through the roof tops and being careful not to fall, Spider-Man made his way to the hotel building. It was a good thing the sun was starting to go down and the streets were becoming quieter as everyone was retiring to their homes. Peter would have been spotted if he was caught doing this in broad daylight.

Jumping to the roof of the hotel building Peter carefully crawled onto the walls and made his way inside one of the rooms.

"Hello?" He said quietly as he set foot. "Is anyone here?" The lights were off and everything looked untouched but Peter still wanted to be sure. Making sure not raise any suspicions or make any noise Peter moved as slowly as possible inside the hotel room. He made his way to the door and webbed the handle in order to prevent any one from coming in.

Or tried to at least. It took a few times because Peter kept missing the door handles from his woziness.

"Finally…" he said. "Now...Sleep...need sleep…" After taking off the Iron spider suit and then the original suit made for him, Peter carefully made his way onto the soft and nice smelling hotel bed. Funny, everything that has happened, the aliens, saving the wizard, going to an alien planet, fighting a purple dude, going back to earth, fighting a sludge man and a guy with weird goggles. It felt like a week has passed yet it hasn't been more than a day for young Peter.

As he drifted off to sleep on the comfy bed he couldn't help but wonder how his friends and family were doing.

He hopes that everyone is doing okay.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I Can-I Can't breath!"

The loud and annoying laughter could heard throughout the roof tops, making the people wondering who is causing all this commotion.

The man responsible for all this noise is named Hizashi Yamada, also known as Present Mic. A Pro-Hero whose Quirk allows him to amplify the volume of his voice. He stands in front of the webbed up Eraser Head, who is wondering what he would need to give up in order to get a pair of ear muffs.

"That's enough President Mic. I know this is quite odd but know is definitely not the time for laughter. Though I must say, seeing you tied up is getting me excited EraserHead. "

Though he wasn't the only one who came to help Aizawa out of the mess he was in. Nemuri Kayama, also known as MidNight, had come along as well to help her friend and co-worker. Dressed in her inappropriate costume and with whip in hand, the older woman looked torned as she stared at her friend.

Between the sexually aroused Midnight and Present Mic, who won't shut up, Eraserhead couldn't help but wonder why they didn't send anyone else to come help him. Anyone, hell he'd even take All Might even though that guy is basically the center of attention no matter where he goes.

"Focus. This isn't the time for games." He said as sternly as one man could say when they are tied up by web fluid to a water tower.

"Hahaha, sorry...Phew, Okay what were you saying again?" Asked Mic after he got his laughter under controls.

"That a vigilant is out here. The one who subbed due the sludge criminal, he wasn't a hero. He's a vigilante."

"Yes, I can see why that would be an issue." Said Midnight, who also managed to get a hold of herself and put on a profissional expression. "Everyone in Japan knows that Vigilante work is a criminal act. Not to mention it's illegal to use your Quirk in public use. Only those with a Pro-Hero licenses can use their Quirk and even then it's only when apprehending criminals."

"Yup, Yup." Agreed Present Mic. "Laws like these are what prevent people from using their quirks willy nilly, unless it's in self defense no one, Pro-Hero or otherwise, can use their Quirk in public."

"So you guys know why this is such an big issue." Stressed Eraserhead. "A kid just came out of nowhere and took out a villain. Media outlets everywhere in this city are mistaking it as his debut as a professional hero. When in reality, he's just a kid with no idea on how the rules work around here."

"We need to notify the news stations and police about this. The last thing we need is other people taking inspiration from this Spider-Man and trying to become vigilantes themselves." Said Midnight as she began pondering on what exactly needs to be done in order to fix this sudden mess.

"His name is already out there, only thing left that can be done is damage control." Said Present Mic. "Thankfully I have a few connections with most of the radio stations out here. Just let me make a few calls after we get you out Aizawa." President Mic's quirk made him excellent for radio broadcasting. He's done a few jobs here and there during his free time and because of that he has a few connections with the stations across the city.

"Speaking of which, that does bring me to my next question." Said Midnight as she stared at the webbed Aizawa, a smirk forming on her red lips. "How is it that a Pro-Hero, with many years on the field, was defeated by a young vigilante?"

"*Pfft!* Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!"

EraserHead could only sigh in annoyance. He knew this was coming, no way any Pro-Hero would let him live this down. Truth be told he probably wouldn't let himself live it down either.

"A combination of reason's, all of them being my fault." Nothing more to do than to take responsibility as any Pro-Hero would. "It wasn't very hard to guess what this kid's Quirk is. Call's himself Spider-Man, so it's safe to assume that his quirk is Spider. What I didn't expect was the costume the kid was wearing when I confronted him."

"Costume?" Midnight said with a peculiar tone. "Don't get me wrong EraserHead, I love a good uniform as much as the next gal but I don't see how that would make any difference in a fight."

"That's because you didn't see it Midnight, the suit this kid was wearing wasn't made out of any cloth. It was made out of some type of, well…" Aizawa struggled to find the right word to describe that odd suit he saw. "It's made out of Some type of metal but I'm not sure what exactly."

"Okay, so this Spider-Man has a suit, a weird one, anything else?" Asked Present Mic as he jotted down these points in his head.

"His strength wasn't something I was expecting. Kid is way stronger that he looks, stopped my blows without even trying. He's fast and agile too, I saw him leap high into the air with ease." Continued Eraser as he listed everything he picked up from the short fight.

"And of course there are these webs, which isn't really all that surprising." said Midnight. "It would be weird if one were to have a spider quirk and not be able to webs. Still…" Midnight inspected the webs with a closer look. "It amazes me just how strong these webs are...Regular spider webs can be removed with a simple duster, but not this. Impressive..."

"Ugh, can we stop talking about bug webs?" Pleaded Present Mic who was shuddering at the thought of having those webs wrapped around him. "Look, this bug kid has a few tricks up his sleeve but it still doesn't add up as to why he beat you Aizawa. Your Quirk cancels out anything he can do."

Present Mic was right. The reason why Aizawa was called Eraserhead was because of his Quirk. A power that temporarily erases a person's quirk, effectively making them normal people. Only drawback to this is that Aizawa needs to be focused on the individual, he can't erase multiple Quirks. That and he can't not blink, if he blinks then the person will get their Quirk back.

"It didn't work against him."

Upon hearing Aizawa's answer, the two Pro-Hero's became wided eye in shock. That expression soon died out as the their minds began to rationalize.

"Right, Right…" Mused President Mic. "If I remember, your Quirk doesn't do much against people with quirks that permanently mutate their body."

"But that doesn't mean your Quirk would be useless Aizawa." Said Midnight. "At the very least your Quirk would impair the function of the mutated body. Maybe you won't stop this kid completely but he should still have some trouble using his Quirk while you are focusing on him."

"I know, trust me I had a some time to dwell on this while I waited for you guys." EraserHead did in fact take this all into consideration. The fact that his Quirk didn't do anything to the young kid was something that needed answering. An answer that Aizawa thinks he was able to find. "I think it was his suit. Whatever that thing is made of, it must have affected my Quirk, otherwise his abilities would have been somewhat impaired at the very least."

"Huh, then when you look at it that way, this was a really bad matchup for you. Still, your one of the best fighters out there, it's just odd that you lost to a rookie."

Aizawa couldn't help but agree with President Mic, there is no excuse for losing against this kid. "The only thing I can say is that this isn't the kids first time in a fight. He knew how to handle himself." That reason didn't help the blow to his pride but it did quell some questions that he had on this Spider-Man.

"So we have a kid running around, using his Quirk irresponsibly while wearing some type of metal suit, who is also able to produce webs that feel like their as strong as steel…" Midnight took a glance at Aizawa. "And is skilled enough to defeat a veteran Pro-Hero."

"Hey."

"Well what do you want me to say Aizawa? This isn't something you see every day." Midnight gestured to him and the web surrounding him. "The city and the Pro-Heros will not stand for vigilantism. Whoever this spider-man is, we will find him and stop him before he gets himself killed."

They'll put the city and the hero's on alert, so that the next time Spider-Man acts they will be able to restrain him before anything bad happens.

* * *

"Oh my god…."

Peter woke up from his sleep. The sun was just rising up, which meant he needed to leave before housekeeping or anyone came.

"Oh my god…."

He felt much better and that weird sense of vertigo was finally gone.

"OH my god how did this happen…"

Unfortunately it opened up a new can of worms.

"Why do I look Fourteen years old!?"

In that young Peter Parker has turned even younger. Three years younger to exact, no longer was he a growing seventeen year old kid. He was now the age of fourteen, experiencing the first hand wonders of growing up all over again.

"What's going on!?"

Peter soon put his hands over his mouth as he realized that now isn't the best time to be shouting and speaking loudly. The last thing he needs is for someone to come and find out that a random stranger is using their room for free.

"Okay, deep breaths Peter, deep breaths…" He said to himself to try and calm down and get his nerves down. It worked, for a while at least...Peter took one more look at himself before realizing that he couldn't look no more and went back to the bed.

He sat down and buried his young freckled face into his hands. "Oh man. What's happening to me? What did that purple guy do to me? Maybe the Wizard but wasn't he friends with ?" So many questions but no one to give him answers too. Peter looked to both of his suits and wondered if either one would fit him now. Probably though the suits may be a bit loose until Peter fixes this or just grows back into it.

For once Peter wished things would just go his way. Just for once, but apparently that was too much to ask.

Peter's head turned to the T.V. and then to the remote next to the bed. For the longest time Peter has been wondering what is going on in New York. What has happened after those two aliens came crashing down. Peter needs to know if everyone there is okay.

"C'mon Pete. Focus…" He said to himself as he stared at the remote. The power button was easy to find with, trying to find how to change the language? That was a but more difficult for young Peter. "Man, after this I'm working on my Japanese reading." It took quite a while but eventually Peter was able to turn on the T.V.

Peter beggan flipping through the channels, trying to find something that might be able to let him know on how New York is doing. He was convinced that there was a news station covering it, there had to be. Who wouldn't cover an Alien invasion on the world?

" _People have been talking about non stop about it."_

Oh is this it, these two anchor people? Did Peter finally found a station that was finally going to let him know what's happening to his home.

" _Of course they have, apparently the new hero who appeared today has been making headlines. Calls himself Spider-Man, no surprise given his Quirk."_

Oh, they were just talking about him...wait...They're talking about Peter?!

" _But don't get to happy yet everybody. Turns out this isn't a Pro-Hero, in fact we have word from Pro-Hero President Mic, EraserHead and Midnight that this man isn't a man at all. He is in fact a child playing vigilante."_

The camera soon cut to this older looking man with fancy sunglasses and some weird looking blond hair. He kinda reminded Peter of this DJ's you would always see at clubs from movies.

" _That's Right!"_ Man, he talked really loud too. " _Don't be fooled people by his creepy bug costume, this is a young kid playing vigliante. EraserHead already came into contact with him but was unable to apprehend him."_

The camera then cut to the man Peter just fought several hours ago. Man, this dude looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but on live T.V.

" _It is with embarrassment that I admit I was unable to apprehend the vigilante. Though if anyone sees him please let the Pro-Hero's know. A vigilante this young will only bring danger to himself and others."_

Okay, that's uncalled for, Peter stopped a sludge guy and then kicked this EraserHeads butt for crying out loud. Plus gave Peter his approval, if that ain't enough proof that Peter knows what he's doing then he doesn't know what else it would take.

" _What about you Midnight?"_

The camera then cut to a women wearing some very inappropriate clothes, like really inappropriate. Seriously, how is it that they are showing this on live TV? Aunt May would be having a cow right now is she saw this woman.

" _Though the thought of a young man trying his best to save people is very arousing…"_ Did she just say arousing on live television? "But _I can't not condone this child's actions, he will only-_

That was all Peter heard before he changed the channel, he wasn't interested in his celebrity life at the moment. All Peter wanted to know was what is happening to his home. He kept skimming through every channel, watching each one for good couple of minutes.

"C'mon, c'mon. There has to be something out here…" Peter was starting to become desperate. The fact that he was still stressing out from his youthful revelation only added more fuel to the fire. He kept looking, hoping to find something, anything that will tell him-

" _Quirks are something aren't they?"_

Peter stopped on this channel, the word Quirk grabbing his attention.

" _Back when the first human being began to light up was the beginning of it all."_

Quirk, there it was again. A work that Peter has heard many times over despite only being here for a short amount of time. He paid close attention to the historian speaking on the screen.

" _It has been decades already since that first happened and ever since the, Boom! The next thing we know over eighty percent of humanity has quirks. But what is a Quirk, you may ask? Well a quirk is a mutation in the body, a special ability that gives people all special power. First discovered in China, it made headlines across the world!"_

What? What is this man talking about? Eighty percent of the population has super powers? No they don't, the number of people who have any sort abilities like that could be counted with Peter's hands. This doesn't make any sense, none of this isn't making any sense, why is no one talking about…

No one talking about…

Oh god, Oh dear god.

Peter's hands were begging to shake.

" _Ever since then the world has been filled with individuals with all sorts of gifts! Some bad but most of them have become a Pro-Hero, using their abilities to fight for good and the innocent. One of them being All Might, the symbol of Peace and the number one hero of Japan."_

Peter has never heard of this guy. He's never heard of any of this. It doesn't make any sense, back home none of this stuffed was mentioned. Not at home, not at school, not even by !

Peter is a smart kid, who's done a lot study and research into a bunch of things. He can pick up on things if he's given enough time and info, and right now his mind could only come to one conclusion on everything that is happening.

"Where am I?"

The multiverse, a theory that many scientist discuss ever since the discovery of aliens, gods and other beings made their way to Earth. Peter always wondered if there were other universes or dimensions out there. It sounds so crazy putting into words but the more Peter thought about it the more things were adding up.

Like why no one was talking about what was happening in New York.

Why that weird guy didn't seem to know who the Avengers were.

How there are large portion of people with powers that are called Quirks, and they have been here for decades. Something that isn't possible given Peter has never heard of them.

It just, the more he thought about it the more everything made sense and that was the scary part. Whatever that stupid grape did, it...it took him away from his home. From Aunt May, from Ned, from Michelle, from .

They are all gone, Peter may never see them again. Instead he is stranded here, in another world or alternate universe or dimension or time or whatever…

It was funny, normally discovering something like this would make Peter began to freak out over excitement. Yet, right now Peter felt nothing but tears being swelled into his red eyes. He wanted to go home but he now knew that it wasn't an option. He's stranded here in this new world with new rules.

Peter sat there on the bed in silence, wishing that his Aunt May was here to tell him that everything was going to be okay...

* * *

 _2 weeks later…_

* * *

"Next."

A tray of food was severed.

"Next."

And then another.

"Next."

And another.

"Next."

And then finally Peter was able to get his food tray for himself and was able to enjoy a simple sandwich with a side of plain rice. The old woman giving him a kind smile before serving the next homeless individual.

It's been tough these past two weeks for Peter, he isn't gonna lie. Ever Since he came to the horrible realization that he's trapped in another world, universe or whatever the poor kid hasn't been himself lately. The thought of not having his home or his family and friends took its toll on the young kid. It didn't help that he was turned back into a fourteen year old.

Still, Peter isn't just one to give up. The young kid was convinced that if he was brought here then there has to be a way back home, there just has to be. There was multiple ways that Peter thought of to get back home. The first plan was to let save him. He saw survive back on the planetet, it's possible that he'll be able to find a way home, join with the rest of the Avengers and find a way to fix this!

At least, that is what Peter is hoping for…

The second plan involved Peter just looking around this world. He wondered if he was the only one brought here to this strange place. Are there other people from his home here as well? The wizard, those guys they met on titan, Peter found it hard to believe that it was just him and him alone that was brought to this planet. If there are others then it's possible that Peter might be able to find them and together they could find a way home!

The thing is, finding anyone from home is worse than finding a needle in a haystack. There are literally BILLIONS of people on this planet! How on earth is Peter even going to be able to find them? At first Peter thought that he would be able to find them just by waiting for a description of a man using Wizard powers or a girl with antennas on her head, something that would stick out. That plan is no longer viable, given the world he lives in. A world of Quirks, were apparently eighty percent of the population has powers. Ranging from flight, to fire breathing to sludge men, the list of them was endless.

Honestly, if it wasn't for Peter's situation he'd be having a blast seeing all this.

And there is the other problem he needed to take care of, finances. Peter has no money, whatsoever here, the currency used here in this new world is the same as Peter's. Just like the Japan back home this Japan also uses Yen as it's currency, which makes Peter assume that america must use the same one. The thing is he had no money to exchange, when he changed to go help fight the alien he'd left his backpack and everything in it webbed on a roof. He has nothing with him except the two suits had made for him.

At least food wasn't an issue, there were a good portion of food shelters and food banks for the homeless or for the families that are struggling financially. When they spotted Peter two weeks ago the people here assumed that he was looking for food so as not to be a burden on his household. Honestly, what helped was his appearance, Peter looks like an absolute mess. With no money or spare clothes the young kid had to resort to dumpster diving in order to have proper clothing. He was able to find some clothes, a pair old jeans, a plain shirt with a word that he couldn't read and some old shoes and socks. Also a beat up backpack to store both of his suits.

They weren't exactly his size but right now Peter is taking whatever he can get his hands on.

Anyways, the loose and dirty clothing helped cement that Peter was just a down on his luck kid. Which is good, that last thing he needs is someone asking where his parents are. Nor did he want anyone asking where he was sleeping.

Peter could only sigh in his predicament, if there was one saving grace to all this, it was that Spider-Man wasn't needed here.

One thing Peter has learned about this new world is that there is an abundance of enhanced individuals. In this world, Hero was a job profession, one with many applicants. It was like a business that was trying to get it's name out so people would by their product. Only here People would try to stop as many crimes as they could so their fame could be boosted and their names rise.

Still, that didn't mean they were bad heros who helped only for fame. Most of the hero's Peter has seen in action, they've all done their best to protect the public.

Another thing he's learned is that the use of powers was a complete no in this city. Only Pro-Heros with a licensed registration could use their powers and even then it's only when stopping a criminal. They can't use it for any other situation, not even passing by. Which meant that if Peter decide to go web slinging the law and every hero would be on him fast. Not good considering his costume is already being broadcast across the city as irresponsible vigilante.

Irresponsible...it's not like Peter saved a kid and stopped a sludge guy in his tracks...whatever, he doesn't care, much.

Anyways, those two reasons are why Spider-Man hasn't made an appearance since that day. Whenever a crime would show up a hero would soon appear, stop the crime and be on their way before Peter could even find a place to change.

There were simply so many heros. Peter Parker has seen a few of them patrolling the streets. Looking for crime to show up so they could stop it. One of them was the huge guy with a flame for a beard, another was this fancy looking dude with a weird haircut and a pair jeans was his whole outfit.

Really weird outfits they got going on here...

Well, that's a good thing in Peter's eyes , the number of heros that is, not the weird outfits. Besides with Spider-Man under wraps it meant more time to try and find a source of income and way home. Plus it also meant he didn't have to use any of his web, which is good because he doesn't have any way to make some more.

Once he finished eating Peter placed his food tray away and left the building. It was still kinda weird, walking at the age of fourteen. Peter didn't like it, nor did he like how short he was again. It won't be until fifthteen when Peter's body hit its growth spurt and he gets a bit taller.

Oh well, for now Peter needed to just find a way to make some money and he thinks he has an idea.

"Alright, time to for some more dumpster diving." Thankfully Peter seems to have an idea on how to make some money and it involves all the heros that roam Japan, along with a camera.

Peter is currently trying to find a camera and use his info on equipment to try and fix it. His goal is to try and take pictures when ever a hero is in action and then sell those pictures as a freelance photographer. He isn't too sure how freelancing works in Japan but right now it's all Peter's got so he's going to roll with it.

Hopefully he'll find one, he's been looking for three days straight but so far, nothing has been found...

* * *

 _Several hours of dumpster diving later._

* * *

"Ugh, man. This is a lot harder than the movies make it look…" Said Peter as he looked through his fifth dumpster today. He really was having a hard time trying to find one and it didn't help that the sun was starting to go down. Poor Peter could only sigh as his situation remained the same. Still homeless, still in need of a desperate shower. Man, things weren't really looki-... wait a minute…

"Ha,found one, yes!" Cried Peter in joy as he finally located a camera, a decent camera that could be used for pictures. Peter looked over it and found it to be in somewhat decent condition.

"C'mon, C'mon…" Peter held the power button hoping that it would…"Yes, it works!" the young kid had no idea why someone would throw away a decent camera like this, but who cares? Pete now has a shot of making some sort of income.

"Okay, well I guess now the only thing to do is roam around and see if anything comes up…" Making sure that no one was looking Peter used his wall crawling to climb to the top of the rooftop. He reached the top and was greeted with the sight of sun almost setting on this city.

This is no Queens but it has its own charm in Peter's eyes.

"Okay, so I need to find some bad guy doing something bad and then sit back and wait for a hero to show up and then take some pictures...this feels weird."

How does one even go about doing that? It's not like Peter had a police radio or anything with him back home. He would just swing around and see what he finds. Most of the time it's nothing at all occasional store robbery.

Man, Peter's life is so dull compared to 's and everyone else…

With no way of being able to web swing without being spotted and no way of knowing when or where a bad guy would attack Peter simply decide to sit down and enjoy the beautiful night. Once again, his thoughts drifted to his Aunt man and his friends back home. He released a heavy sigh as he tried to fight the pain he felt from not being able to return home just yet.

* * *

Money.

 _Money._

 _ **Money.**_

One of the many things that make the world spin, and one of the many reasons why those with quirks decide to take a path of villainy rather than use them for mundane or heroic reasons.

Though, it's not the reason why this _**Man**_ is about to commit a violent crime. He could care less about the money, what he wants is action. What he wants is blood. What this man wants is to cause is as much commotion as he possibly could so that when the Pro-hero's show up he could use his overwhelming strength and kill the lot of them. Cause that is why he became a villain, not for money nor for some form of fame. Rather, he does this in order to satisfy the violent urges he feels ever so often.

He grinned sadistically as he approached his destination.

His hands ready to shed as much blood till he is satisfied…

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Okay, so I made a mistake. That mistake being that I did not revert Peter's age at the beginning of this story. That was my bad, I made it awkward by putting in this second chapter but I didn't really have a choice.

Now, why did I make Peter 14 years old?

Because he would have stood out from everyone else. I plan to put Peter in school at the same time that the rest of the cast starts. I have yet to find a spiderman fic where Peter gets into UA high at the beginning, it's always in the middle for some reason?

Anyways, that is where the problem lies. When the show starts, Deku and everyone else is fourteen years old. Several months pass and then school starts and now the cast of 1-A is fifth-teen. MCU Peter, by the time of infinity war, is already 16 to 17 years old. He was fifth teen during civil war and while it's not exact how much time has passed between civil war and infinity war it was enough for me to bothered by it.

So I changed Peter's age, just so I don't have to deal with him being older and standing out from everyone else.

So yeah, sorry about that. I should have done it in chapter 1 but I didn't and that's my bad.

Anyways, I wasn't expecting that much of a positive response from the start. I got lot of reviews and fav/follows that it took me by surprise. So thank you for that. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who wanted a MCU Peter inside the MHA world.

Oh and another thing I want to point out is that things will change. Don't expect an exact retelling of MHA, somethings will play out differently. The Next chapter will feature a big change to the cannon story. You'll find out what I mean when it comes out.

I'll try to update a bit faster but if you've kept up with my previous stories then you'll know that frequent updates aren't what I'm known for.

That's it for now. See ya'll in February.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Spider against a** **Mountain**

Man, is there anything more enjoyable and more fulfilling than the spilling of another person's blood?

To **Muscular** , there is no greater satisfaction in life. A simple but vicious man who enjoys using his Quirk to openly kill and harm. His brutal and sadistic tendencies were not something that could be ignored, not that he wanted to anyways. The man loved to do what he does, killing others.

And when you're six feet tall, and built like a brick house then there was very little that could stop you from doing what you want.

That is why Muscular was here today, in one of the most populated cities of Japan. He knows fully of the risk the man is taking. Making any kind of scene here is likely to bring some professional heros. That's fine, Muscular wanted that to happen, what's more exhilarating than taking the life of a veteran hero? Sure, he could settle for civilians but it's just not as much fun.

Cause some trouble, spill some blood and then he'll call it a day.

Which is why he's standing in front of a rather large bank. Most would assume that he would be here to make off with some cash, they would be wrong. He cares not for the money inside, it means nothing to him. Muscular chose this place because it had a large amount of people in it, which meant that a Pro-Hero wouldn't be far off from coming here to stop him.

The large man walked inside the door, wasting no time in planning nor in being conspicuous. Even his clothing wasn't anything special, simple pants and red shirt, nothing that obscured his face or voice.

Once he entered inside a security guard made his way to greet him. The last thing that poor bastard saw was giant hand grabbing his face before crushing it completely. The other security reached for his gun but he wasn't fast enough. Muscular's Quirk was the ability to augment the muscle fibers beneath his skin. Making them grow larger, allowing him to move faster and become stronger. The fibers would get so big that they escape his body and wrap around him like a suit armor that was made out of pure muscle.

That's what he did so that he could leap at the unfortunate security guard, who was grabbed by the head and was going to be crushed before he could even pull the trigger. Muscular then looked around at his soon to be victims and saw that one of the receptionist behind the glass wall was already calling for help. Good, that meant a Hero would be on their way soon. Until then, Muscular will keep himself occupied with the people trapped with him right now.

The screams and yelling that soon followed was like music to his ears. Now all he needs to do is-

"STOP!"

The next thing Muscular felt was high pressure water being blasted right at his face. The sudden force catching him by surprise and causing him to release the security guard before his windpipe was destroyed.

"Hm?" Was all Muscular said as he turned to the person who interrupted his kill. His eyes met with a middle aged man dressed in simple clothes staring right at him. The man had short black hair, a very thin pencil style mustache and was dressed in semi-formal attire.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Muscular asked as he did not recognize who these two were, mostly because they are dressed in regular clothes, not in their hero suits.

"Bastard!" Cried the older man. "Did a villain like you only come to kill innocent people or to steal all their money?!"

Muscular gave a look of uninterest at the man. "You didn't answer my question, I asked who the hell are you?" He said as he began approaching the man. His movement came to to another stop when he felt another intense blast of water at his face.

"My name is Mizu Izumi, The water hose hero!" said the older man.

Water hose? Wait...yeah, Muscular recognizes that name. A veteran hero with a water based Quirk, but it wasn't just him. Isn't there supposed to be another one with this guy-

"Argh!" Muscalar cried out in annoyance when he felt another blast of water hitting him from behind the head. He turned around to see a older woman with short brown hair aiming right at him.

Yeah that's right, the Water Hose hero's are a pair, husband and wife.

"Everyone, go through the fire exits, NOW! We will stop him but you must get to safety!" Cried the older woman.

The crowd did as she commanded, everyone began rushing through the door, but their was so many people and only one door, not to mention that they were all scared. The door became crowded and many people could not exit the area.

"Won't be that easy." Said muscular as he charged right at the group of civilians.

"Stop!" Cried Mizu Izumi as he fired another blast of high pressurized water. However Muscular was ready for it. He raised his arms to cover his body and augmented them with muscle fibers. It protected his face from getting hit but he could still feel the water tearing into his fibers. Muscular definitely felt that water ripping his muscles.

He needed to be careful, there Quirks is nothing to laugh at, nor the fact that there's two of them.

"Kaiyo, now!" said the older man. Before Muscular knew what was happening a coordinated attack came right at him. The woman from before jumped right on to his back, where she could get a clear shot at the back of his head. The water began to hit the back of his head and it felt like a sledgehammer was hitting him repeatedly. Not wasting any time Muscular made an attempt to grab the woman off him and threw her at the civilians.

But the moment Muscular unshielded his face was the moment the other member of the water hose team was able to attack. He fired a stream of water right at his face but Muscular pressed on and did not stop. He pushed through the pain and grabbed the woman who wasn't able to escape in time.

Muscular threw the woman right at the crowd of civilians. It was with such speed and power that a loud impact rang through the bank and the villain could sworn he heard a few bones break.

"Kaiyo!" Cried the man after seeing his wife tossed like a ragdoll.

Unfortunately that moment of distraction was all He needed to leap at him and clear the distance between them. Before Mizu could do anything to move Muscular was already within arms reach and he punched the man so hard that he flew several feet into the air before collapsing.

"What, was that it?" Muscular said with a mocking tone. He looked to the crowd of people that haven't been able to escape in time. Some of them were frozen in fear and could not move, other's were trying to get up but were to injured from the woman being thrown at them. The rest were doing everything they could to get the Pro-Hero back up so that she could protect them.

With a grin on his face Muscular made his way to the woman and grabbed her by the neck, the civilians were to scared to stop him. He then his made his way to the husband and did the same to him. Once both of them were in his grasp he lifted them of their feet.

"You know, I got to say I did this in hopes of being able to kill a couple of civilians and maybe a Pro-Hero. I didn't think I'd get a chance to kill two heroes in one night, must be my lucky day." So arrogant and so cocky in his victory that Muscular did not notice the two hero's move the right hands subtly.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you can't put your money where your mouth is. Still, you gave it your all and I can respect that-" Muscular didn't get a chance to say anything else as he was interrupted by a concentrated stream of water targeting the left side of his face.

"AHHH!" Muscular cried out in agony as he felt the full force of the water coming at him. So intense was the pain that it caused him to drop the two hero's onto the floor and they began gasping for air.

"Bastards...what did you do?" Muscular cried out as he felt his vision on the left side of his face go blurry. He touched his wound and felt a warm liquid run down his hand, when he inspected it with his right eye Muscular realized his left eye had been severely damaged. "Damn you." He said in frustration. "Damn you and me." Once again, Muscular overconfidence ended up costing him.

He looked to the water house duo and took pride in the despair on their faces. They thought that the surprise attack would be enough to take him out. It wasn't and it seems like the two had nothing more to give.

"You need to leave! All of You!" Cried out the woman as she clutched her broken ribs.

But they couldn't leave, not because they didn't want too but because their legs were frozen in fear and shock at the sights of Pro-Heros laying defeated.

"They won't be going anywhere." Said Muscular, his expression serious. "And after I'm done killing you and your husband, I'll be killing them next." He reached for the woman…

"Stop! Let her go, take me and let them go!" Cried the husband who was too injured to move.

"Don't worry, after her, you'll be next." Kaiyo Izumi closed her eyes as the large hand reached for her head.

A hand that never made contact as she and her husband were pulled away to safety thanks to a string of web.

"Huh?"

* * *

Oh boy, oh boy….

Peter didn't need to be an expert in emergency situations to know how bad this whole thing is.

He didn't even expect this to happen. The young kid was laying on the roof of a building, trying to get some sleep when he heard what sounded like crashing and screaming a few buildings away. Wanting to make sure no one was hurt Peter made his way over to building through the roof tops and got a look through the window ceiling.

When he saw a tall man covered in muscle fibers getting ready to harm a bunch on innocent people the young Avenger was ready to step in as Spider-Man and stop him. That came to halt when he saw two hero's stepping in with their water blasting abilities. Ready to put a stop to this man before anyone else gets hurt.

It was really cool, Peter had no idea how they could summon water from their fingertips but it was awesome to watch. No to mention how well they fought in unison, they were working so well as a team. It was why Peter thought that everything was going to turn out fine. He realized that now would be a good time to try and get some photos through the roof.

That changed when he saw the woman get thrown at the civilians who were to scared to move. It got worse when he saw them being choked to was then that Peter realized that this couple were no longer in control of this fight. He needed to step in before anyone else gets hurt or dies. Moving quickly Peter put on his suit and then donned his Iron suit. This guy look strong, very strong if those muscle fibers surrounding him were any indication. He's going to need to extra protection if he wants to save everyone and come out alive.

Once he was suited up Spider-Man entered in through on of the windows and pulled the water controlling couple before any more damage could be done to them. He saved them from getting killed but now Peter has to deal with this dude all by himself.

Oh boy…

"Huh?" said the muscular man, confused as to why his prey was pulled away from a web.

Normally this is when Spidey comes in with a quip or so and gets his attention but that doesn't seem like a smart thing to do. He needed to distract this guy down as fast as he can, then he can get the people out of here. With the element of surprise still with him Peter fired a ball of web straight the buff dude's face and hit him dead on.

"W-What is this?!" Yelled the man as his vision was robbed of him.

"You guys okay?" Peter asked the two Hero's he just saved.

"T-The vigilante? What are you doing? You n-need to leave…" The man tried to say but he was too injured to say any more words. The woman was in no better condition either.

"Stay with me, I'm gonna get you both out of here." Peter grabbed the both of them over his shoulder and carried them to the group of people that were still inside.

"Here, take these two outside and get them some help. All you of need to go, now." He was surprised to see them comply with his words. Maybe it was how confident he sounded or maybe they just needed someone to get them moving. Didn't matter, what he needs to do now is get the big guy to focus on him so that the civilians can get out safely.

"Surprise!" Ok, now he needed to do everything he could to make sure the giant dude is focused on him. With the man still blinded Peter was able to use that window to plant a kick right on the man's injured side.

The man yelled out in pain and tried to make a blind grab at whoever tried to kick him. But He missed as Peter jumped out of the way and landed several feet away from him.

"Damn thing, what's this made of?!" The man tried to use his other hand to rip the webbing off but was unable to. Spidey was gonna use that opportunity to try and land another hit on the guy.

That opportunity soon went away when, to Peter's shock and dread, muscle fibers began to wrap around the man's arm and he pulled off his webbing like it was a piece of tissue paper.

"Un…okay..." The only person that he knew who could rip off his strong webbing that easily was the purple dude back on Titan. No one else that Peter has encounter could rip it off so easily like that. So the fact that this muscular dude just did that told him that this was very strong and that this is going to hurt.

A lot.

The man threw the webbing onto the ground and looked around for whoever did so until his eyes narrowed onto Peter. Then, a wicked smile appeared on his lips, how that man could smile like despite the pain in his left eye is something that send chills down Spider-Man' spine.

"Well would you look at that, the vigilante that's been making headlines recently."

Okay, the guy kinda knows who he is. Not surprising given the headlines he's been making.

"Um, hi." He waves at the man. "nice to meet you. I'm Spider-Man." Peter was really trying his best not to appear nervous, but it was kinda hard given how this guy was wrapping himself in more muscles making him look stronger and bigger.

Honestly, forget the scared part. Seeing those muscles come out of his skin and then wrapping around him, this close, was weird. Peter wasn't sure if this was cool or gross. He's feeling towards gross.

"Spider-Man huh? Sound a little young to playing Pro-Hero kid. Shouldn't you be home with your mommy and daddy?"

Okay, banter for now. He's good at banter, right? It was time for Peter to throw a quip of his own.

"Well shouldn't you be at the gym? A guy like you has got to work hard to maintain that form, don't even wanna imagine how many protein shakes you gotta drink."

Boom, he nailed it.

As he talked the young kid looked to the side and saw that the people had finally gotten the nerves back in their legs and began exiting as fast as they could. That's good, now Peter doesn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt in this fight. Anyone but him that is...

So preoccupied was he with the civilians that Spider-Man that he didn't even her the man chuckle at his quip.

"Your funny."

The next thing that followed after that was the man launching himself right at Spider-Man with a surprising speed. But he knew that the man was already coming thanks to the sensation that he felt at the back of his head. He backflipped away from the man's attempt at crushing him. While in midair he tried firing a web line at the ground and used the moment to sling shot himself right at the man.

The momentum plus his strength was enough for Peter to land a heavy shoulder charge right on his face. The sound that was made from the impact was enough to make him wince. The sight of the man rubbing his jaw from that hit? Yeah, that didn't make Peter wince.

"You know I gotta hand it to you kid." The muscular man said, not at all disturbed by the fact that his eye was robbed or that the child he was fighting was stronger than he looked. "Those hits of yours, they pack a real punch, you are a lot stronger than you look, or maybe it's that fancy suit of yours doing the heavy lifting."

Peter felt the sensation on the back of his head get stronger.

"Either way, that's enough to tell me that I should stop holding back." And to his shock the man in front of was almost completely engulfed in muscle. "C"MON NOW! SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!"

No time to stand around, Peter moved as quickly as he could to avoid the attacks that were coming right at him. The guy wasn't really moving any faster but was a whole lot larger which meant avoiding him just became more difficult. What's worse is that punches were no longer viable, there is simply too much muscle. There is no way Peter could hit with enough force to get through all that muscle. At the very least the man's head is still exposed, if only because he still needed to see where Peter is.

Point is, He needs to think of a plan, and fast.

"This isn't much fun if all your doing is just dodging. Maybe I should target the group of people over there-" The man made a double take at the door when he saw that his hostages and the hero's he injured were gone. "What! Where did they go-"

Spider-Man used that distraction to his opportunity, with the muscle's dude head exposed Peter webbed his eyes once again. Only this time, he used a bunch of more webbing.

"Ah Damn! Not this web again!"

It will take him a few seconds more to pull it off. That was fine because above the muscle guy was a really heavy looking chandelier.

"I'm so sorry to whoever has to clean this all up." Pete said with regret.

Firing a two web lines at the chandelier above Peter pulled and caused it to fall right on top of the muscular man, who realized what was happening a bit too late. The muscle man ripped off the webbing but was unable to catch the falling chandler before landed right on him.

The sound of glass and metal hitting the floor was so loud. Peter was glad that he was wearing his iron suit because now he didn't have to worry about any flying shards of glass lodging themselves in him.

Once the dust started to clear, Peter could see the man lying beneath all that metal and glass.

Still, the young man knew better than to celebrate. He's been told numerous times by older people to never count his chickens before they hatch. And you can bet that Peter counting his chickens twice!

Wait, that did not sound cool.

Anyways, he slowly began walking towards the muscle man, who hasn't made a move since the chandelier fell on him.

Those steps came to a halt when he felt the sensation going through his head.

This isn't over.

"You know kid, that was pretty clever of you." To his dismay the muscular man got up and lifted the chandelier with little difficulty. The muscle fibers still wrapped around his body and arms, granting him incredible strength. "Going for my head since it's not protected from my Quirk, using the distraction to get the upper hand."

Despite his words of 'praise' It's obvious to Peter that the man was starting get upset. Then again he probably would be too after having a chandelier dropped on him.

"Does this mean you're not okay with me blaming you for the chandelier?" He said as he pointed to the broken chandelier.

The muscular man's response was throwing the broken chandelier right at Spider-Man. Though he was able to dodge it by jumping over it, unfortunately that left him open for his opponent to jump right at him . Peter had no way of dodging in time. All he could do was brace for impact as the large man grabbed him mid air and slammed him down into the stone floor.

Peter was sure that the pavement cracked underneath him.

But the assault wasn't over. With a sadistic grin on his face, the large muscled up man picked Peter up off the floor and then wrapped him with a bear hug.

"Can't jump your way out of this." The jerk said with a evil grin.

He's right, Peter couldn't. This man was simply too strong to break out of the bear hug he was in. He needed to get out this another way and fast because he could already feel his body starting to break.

"Let's see how long it takes before your head pops."

"Y-Yeah no, I rather not be a pimple." Responding to his mental command the iron suit, using it's nano technology, spawned three sharp spider legs.

"What the-?!" The man was caught by surprise from what he just saw. Not missing a moment Peter commanded the nano legs to impale the man's muscle fibered arms. The sharp nano metal had no trouble piercing the dude's muscle. "ARGH!" The man cried out causing his grip to loosen which was enough for Spidey to break out of his hold. But instead of backing off he used this opportunity to land several punches to his opponents injured eye.

Unfortunately his decision to go on the offense gave the muscular man the opportunity to back hand Peter off of him and send him crashing into and through a stone pillar.

"Ow…" Thanks to the iron suit and his enhanced durability Peter was able to get back up rather quickly after the impact. "Dude, you hit really hard..." but that didn't mean he didn't feel anything. A hit like that cause Peter to wobble as he got back on his feet and he was pretty sure that he was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Bastard! Damn bastard, just what kind of suit is that?!" He shouted while holding his already damaged eye. His confusion is understandable, from what Peter has gathered no one has created tech that the people on his planet have made. A suit like this would probably baffle the science and tech community.

"Oh you know, ebay. Got it for a good deal too."

"You think this is funny?!" The muscular dude yelled.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

That was the final straw for his opponent, the muscular man armored himself with as much muscle as his super weird and gross power allowed him.

He was about to launch himself right at Peter until the sounds of sirens began ring outside the bank. The police had arrived, most likely it was because the people that escaped had called the police.

"Damn…" Muscular had two options, either he work as fast as possible in killing this kid and risk fighting another Pro-Hero or he make a break for it now. He didn't want to be locked up so he decided to cut his loses and leave before things get worse for him.

"Leaving so soon? But we haven't even exchanged emails yet. What's yours?" unfortunately for him Peter had no intent on letting this dangerous man go free, he needed to stop him. He tried to web him up but it was no use, the moment those web lines connected the muscular man pulled Spider-Man towards him.

The young kid tried to maneuver his body to avoid getting hit but was unable to pull it off successfully, he still ended getting hit by Muscular in the ribs which sent Peter crashing into the floor.

"Next time kid, your blood is gonna be **everywhere…** " the jerk said while trying to make a quick exit.

"Doubt it, considering your spending the rest of your life in jail."

Both Peter and the muscular man turned to see where this foreign voice was coming from. Above them, perched on the rails on the second floor, was the same man Peter met on the roofs two weeks ago. What was his name again? Aw man he couldn't remember, they said it on the news, it was…

"ERASERHEAD!?"

There you go, EraserHead, that's the dude's name. For a moment Peter was tempted to call him scarf man because of his cool metal scarf.

"That's enough Muscular, it's over."

Peter watched with some confusion as Eraserheads hair began to stand up again just like last time. What was the point of that again? It didn't do anything when he did it to Peter.

"Damn it!" And before Peter eyes, all the muscle fibers that were surrounding the dude instantly went back into his body. From the looks of it, the tall jerk did not mean to do that.

"Don't bother, your already too beat up to put up a fight." EraserHead words only infuriated that large man even more so than before.

"Shut it, I don't need my Quirk to take you down EraserHead!"

"Oh, Seeing a man all frustrated is so arousing…" The new voice put Peter and the baddy on high alert.

Turns out that EraserHead wasn't the only Hero that showed up. Peter turned to the source of the voice and saw the same woman who appeared on the news two weeks ago. He can't remember her name but he can remember that really inappropriate costume. If Aunt May was here right she would definitely be covering his eyes.

"Midnight! You-" Muscular tired to escape but couldn't pry himself out of the metal cloth that restrained him.

"Shush now, your done for tonight big guy." She said in tone the Peter was sure a kid like him wasn't old enough to hear.

Peter watch with curiosity as the woman tore a piece of her costume and exposed her skin. What followed was a pink mist enveloping the area around Muscular, the man looked to be holding his breath but it was pointless. The moment he tried to the breath he slowly began to waver until the large man collapsed onto the floor.

"Wow." Spider-Man has no idea what that stuff exactly is but he thinks it's safe to say that it works like a knockout drug.

"Nice work EraserHead, now to get this big man all tied up…" Oh boy, that tone of hers was making him super uncomfortable.

Speaking of which, Peter needed to escape now. Maybe they didn't see him, to busy trying to take the big guy down. So If he moves carefully then just maybe….

"And where do you think your going?"

Yup, figures. Things never really go well for poor Peter.

"Um, y-you know, just go home and do some regular superhero stuff?" That line sounded way better in his head. It didn't even bring out a chuckle from the Eraser dude, who still looked really sleepy by the way. "Hey Scarf dude." Peter said to the scarf dude, he gave him a wave but wasn't given one in return. Bummer...

"So this is the vigilante huh?" Said the woman named Midnight, who was examining from top to bottom. "Young man, where on earth did you get a suit like that?" She continued look at his suit with curiosity, trying to understand how a young boy could get his hands on something like that.

"Oh you know, ebay." Nada, nothing. His quips were having no effect on these two. Seriously, what does a spider person have to do to get a chuckle out of someone?

"Hmph. Listen kid, you need to come with us." Said EraserHead. "Acting as a vigilante is both a danger to yourself and is illegal, you need to stop now." His tone was incredibly similar to when they last met back on the roofs.

"I can't I-"

"Young man." Midnight cut him off. "Listen, I know you think what your doing is good but in reality you are putting yourself and others in danger. Look at you, your hurt." She was right, he took some heavy hits during that fight. "Please, We and the police department can help you if you just come with us. You don't have to afraid, our job is to protect you."

She was being sincere and Peter appreciated that but the truth of the matter is that no one here can help him. Not unless there is someone with a power that lets you travel universes or dimensions or whatever. Not to mention that he has no identification with him, Pete is here in japan illegally with no passport or anything. If they lock him up, then he'll never be able to get chance to find a way home. Or they'll make him turn in his suit, both of them and right now it's his only lead at finding at way home once Peter gets Karen back online.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry ma'am and sir but I can't go with you so, um...bye!" He shot a web line at the ceiling and tried to escape through one of the windows.

"Oh no you don't." But the two Pro-Heros are not going to make it easy for him. Scarf Dude threw his scarf at Peter and was able to wrap in around his leg.

"Oh boy." was all Pete said before being pulled down and crashed into the ground.

"Midnight, now!" The older woman tore open into her costume and more of that weird pink aroma began form around Peter.

Thankfully that aorma had no effect on him. put an everything into this suit and that includes a self contained environmental protection protocol. When the suit detected this hostile aroma in sealed itself off and began to provide Peter with its own oxygen supply. Like it did before when he left earth's atmosphere.

"What?" The older woman asked in shock when she realized that her powers where having no effect on Spider-Man. "I don't understand, it should be-"

"It's that damn suit of his, it has to be." said the Eraserhead as he gritted his teeth to try and think of a plan to take him down. "I can't get in close, not with your Quirk still surrounding him." And EraserHead knew that attempting to pull the kid towards him was pointless, the kid was simply too strong.

"Okay Peter, think, think…" He could try and escape again but he had the feeling that these two weren't going to let him leave that easily. He could fight them but Peter would rather not, those two are just heroes who are just trying to do the right thing. It isn't like back at the airport where Captain America was trying to break the law. Peter was in the wrong, not these two.

One this is sure, he can't stay in this cloud forever. His oxygen supply will eventually run out.

Peter attempted to jump onto the second floor and was able to do so with easy. The moment he jumped out of the pink aroma he found himself being chased by the scarf man who got onto the second floor by using his metal scarf.

"Your not escaping this time kid." the older man said as he kept his eyes on Peter.

"Dude has anyone ever told you that you look really sleepy. I recommended night quill, it's really helpful."

Spider-man wasted no time in trying to out maneuver the older man and it was no problem. His enhanced abilities made it simple by jumping over the man and firing a blast of web at his shoes.

To his credit the older man was ready, he dodged that blast of web and waited for to Peter to land. Once he did Eraserhead attempted to rush him with a barrage of kicks but trying to tag the child was a challenge. The young kid was able to dodge each attack with easie. His sense telling him when the attack was coming, allowing Peter to dodge before any of those kicks could connect.

"You know-" Dodge a kick "I really think-" and another "that you-" and one more "Could be a really could dancer!" Spidey said before counter attacking with a kick of his own. Only his was much faster and hit the scarf man right onto the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Peter said, congratulating himself on dodging all those kicks but also landing a perfect counter attack. would be so proud...sort off.

"Midnight!"

If the shouting didn't set Peter off then it would have been the loud ringing that is going through his head. Spidey turned around to see the older woman a few feet behind him. Her hands placed on her suit, ready to tear it open.

Being the young kid that he is who hasn't had much interaction with the opposite sex, Peter began to freak out just a bit.

"Whoa, lady please, this is a public area and their are kids-"

"That's enough you naughty boy! It's time to rest!" And just like that Peter felt the need to wash his ears with soap. But that will have to happen at a later time, because right now the women just unleashed the aroma from before, only this time it was different. She tore a very large hole into her costume and that aroma that followed was much different.

The cloud that came from her was so large and potent that the entire bank was filled with this pink gas, not to mention that it was much more thicker. Had not been for his suits HUD, Peter wasn't sure he would be able to see through this thick gas. The scarf man was doing his best not to breathe this stuff but now is not the time to be worried about him.

"This isn't good…" He needed to leave, now. His oxygen is starting to run out. Any longer and Peter will be knocked out.

He made to leave via the roof but found his leg bound by the metal scarf.

"N-Not g-going anywhere…" The older man said before passing out.

"Aw come on!" It didn't take long for to take it off, but those few seconds was all it took for Peter to start inhaling this nasty stuff.

"N-Need to l-leave...b-b-before…." Peter made an attempt to shot a web line at the ceiling but it was no point, the gas was starting to take effect and his muscles were starting to lose strength. It didn't help that his body was still tried from his fight with the muscle dude just five minutes ago.

He fell to his knees and tried to keep on pushing through and was even able to take a few steps towards the door, but eventually Peter fell asleep. Putting an end to his escape.

* * *

"Finally, that boy's stamina is simply too much for one girl to handle." Midnight said, not at all ashamed of her innuendo regarding a minor. She couldn't be, not when her muscles were too sore.

Using one's quirk was similar to using a muscle in your body. The more you use the more sore and fatigue that muscle gets. If one overworks the muscle then it could result in a tear. The same thing applies here for older woman's Quirk. Releasing a more potent version of her Quirk ended up taking a toll on her body. She'll be fine, but it's gonna be awhile before she's in fighting condition.

She walked over to vigilante lying on the floor. Carefully, she began moving his body to see if maybe he might be faking it. The young child was not stirring and Midnight could not help but breath a sigh of relief. Seriously, her Quirk was meant to be effective on the male population. So how the hell was this young child able to resist it's effects for so long? Midnight is also wondering how a vigilante this young was able to hold his own against Muscular.

Midnight looked over to the villian who was still lying on the floor a few feet away.

That man was no joke, his reputation and Quirk made him a dangerous opponent. The fact that two Pro-Hero's almost lost their lives while fighting him was evidence of that. Yet, this child was able to hold his own against him long enough for the people to escape and for her and EraserHead to arrive.

"Hmm...nothing gets a girl more excited a than a mystery surrounding a man. But are you a handsome young man? Time to find out." She reached for the mask in order to pull it off but found was unable to do so. "What the…" Midnight tried to find something to grip on but there was nothing. This whole suit is one piece but there's no zipper, no button, nothing at all.

Midnight had no idea how to take this suit off. "Oh forget it, playing to hard to get makes a woman lose interest."

With the vigilant and the villain taken down, the only thing left to do was too air all this out so that they could be apprehended.

* * *

"Okay...so you have major bruising all over your body, not to mention several broken bones…"

Kaiyo could only hang her head in shame as she heard the doctor list all the injuries that both her and Mizu got during that fight.

"Honestly, it's a miracle that not one of you have internal bleeding. Forgive me if this sounds crude but it's a good thing this villian enjoyed taking his time. Otherwise both of could have had fatal injuries."

"Wonderful…" Her husband said as he lied on his hospital bed, covered in casts and bandages. The same goes for Kaiyo as well, only she was in a full body cast due to damaged she received when Muscular tossed her like a ragdoll into a group of civilians.

"Honestly, this whole thing was big mess from the start." Said EraserHead, who had accompanied both of the two Pro-Heros to the hospital to ensure that both of them would be okay. That and take Midnight as well, who strained herself to much on using her quirk like she did back in the bank.

She was here in the same room as the rest of the hero's. Though she was simply resting on a comfy chair. The Doctors simply prescribing her pain medicine in order to deal with soreness that she will be feeling.

"It's a miracle you two are even alive, Muscular is no laughing matter. His Quirk and lust for violence makes him a dangerous man." She said as she took slow sips from a glass of water and began massaging her aching muscles.

"If i'm being frank here.." Began Mizu. "Then the worst part of all this is-"

The older man's words came to a halt when a door suddenly opened.

"MOM! DAD!" What entered was a young child who was crying and frightened. His breath came out fast and the sweat on his face was enough to tell everyone that this young child ran here as fast as possible.

"Kota?!" asked Kaiyo, who was shocked to see her son here in the hospital. "What are you doing here?"

"Kota, how on earth did you get here?" Asked the father, who was just as shocked as his wife.

"*Sniff* Your okay! I thought, I-I thought-" The boy didn't answer his parents questions. Instead he simply ran up to them and grabbed both of their hands. His crying and fear slowly began to fade after he felt his parents rub his head.

"It's okay, it's okay Kota. Were okay…" Kaiyo said, trying her best to calm her son with a soothing voice.

"Kota!" Soon after a new face entered the room. A middle aged woman with short red hair dressed in plain clothes. It looked like she did her best to catch up to the child that had run off.

"Shino?" The mother looked to her son and then to the red-headed woman, and then everything clicked. "Shino, what were you thinking bringing him here."

"Sorry about that cousin." Shino Sosaki, also known as the Pro-Hero **Mandalay** , said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head when everyone turned their attention to her. "But when Kota saw the news he kept asking to take him to the hospital. You can't blame a son for being worried after hearing his parents are in critical condition."

The red headed hero knew how Kota, her second cousin, would react. She didn't blame him, honestly Shino was scared too when she heard on the news that here cousin was sent to the hospital. She drove here as fast as she could, just to be sure that they were both okay.

"Hello EraserHead, Midnight." She gave a friendly greeting to the two before walking closer to her Kota. "Hey, see? Your mom and dad are okay." She began soothing her younger second cousin. "C'mon now, you have to be strong. For both your mom and dad until they get better."

"*sniff* Y-Yeah…" Kota's tears soon stopped but he didn't let go on either of his parents hands. He held on them, as if he was afraid that if he let them go then his parents would leave forever.

"And know I've scared my son. Honestly, what a poor hero and father I've been today." Mizu said in shame. His wife was feeling no different, she too was embarrassed and ashamed over what happened.

"For what it's worth, Officially…" EraserHead began saying. "The Water hose hero's attempted to subdue Muscular and retreated due to injuries. Then EraserHead and Midnight stepped in to subdue him. I've spoken with the chief of police, that is the official statement that the case will be getting."

"We don't want to mention anything about our vigilante friend who came over." Said Midnight. "That last thing we need tonight is-"

"EraserHead, Midnight…have you seen the news?" Both Shota and Nemuri shook their heads. They haven't gotten a chance since they've both been busy with everything else. Shino didn't say anything, she simply got the remote and turned on the T.V and then scrolled to the news.

The was a female reporter in front on the bank that was now covered in police tape.

" _While the official police statement have stated that the water hose heros along with EraserHead and Midnight were the ones who subdue the villain called Muscular, it appears that we are not getting the whole story."_

"Oh no…"

" _According to eye witness accounts it appears that the Water Hose heroes were in danger of losing their lives during the fight. And it wasn't EraserHead nor midnight who saved them or the civilians. Apparently it was the vigilant know as Spider-Man."_

A clip of Spider-Man fighting the sludge villian from two weeks back began to play on the screen.

" _Just listen to some of the people who were inside the building during this horrific crisis."_

The camera cut to an older man who looked half in shock and half in awe.

" _It was crazy! Muscular was about to choke the Water hose heros until Spider-Man came in and pulled them to safety!"_

The camera cut to several other people, each with their own story to tell about the vigilante.

" _He distracted the villian long enough for the us to get out of the building."_

" _He was jumping around like crazy, like boing and boing!"_

" _I, um...like his coutume…"_

The camera went back to the female reporter.

" _As you can see, the vigilante Spider-Man played a larger role in the saving of the civilians during this dangerous attack. Unfortunately for him he was apprehended by EraserHead and Midnight after they subdue Muscular. What this means for Water Hose heros has yet-"_

The woman's voice was cut off as EraserHead turned off the T.V in annoyance.

"Wonderful." He said in complete frustration.

"This was poor planning on our part." Said Midnight as she began to sooth the headache that was coming from all this. "The media isn't on our side. They'll run whatever they can if it means getting more views."

While the government of Japan, the police force and the Pro-Heros all agree that vigilantism is a crime. Should a vigilant ever restrain a criminal then the police force will do their best to give the credit to a licensed hero that might have showed up later on. The reason this was done was to dissuade any person to use their powers in public. In world where nearly two-thirds of the population have abilities rules must be taken so things don't go out of control.

That includes removing the credit of vigilant acts out of concern that other people might be inspired and try to take the law into their own hands.

"Honestly, this is all my fault." Said Mizu. "I failed to stop the criminal and put my wife in danger." He looked to his wife, and the cast that she was in. It pained him to see the love of his life like that.

"Do not put this all on yourself." Said Kaiyo. "We were simply not prepared for this. Our Quirks were not suited to stop a villian such as this. Though I must say...To be saved by a vigilante half our age is quite the blow to our pride."

The water hose hero's still had their pride, and that pride got destroyed when a child saved them and put up a better fight against Muscular than they did.

EraserHead and Midnight were no different. They both kept quiet on how the child was able to beat them both and nearly escaped.

"He saved you guys, the Spider-man?" Asked Shino, who was curious about this new vigilant who saved her family. Kota was as well, wondering about the hero who saved his parents.

Kaiyo nodded her head. "He did, pulled us both to safety and started angering Muscular so that the civilians as well as us could leave. Then he stayed there to fight him. I was worried, I thought that our incompetence had gotten a child killed...I'm glad that he is okay."

"He didn't try to escape after you guys had left either?" Asked Shino.

"No." Said her Cousin in law. "As the crowd pulled me and my wife out, I saw him staying inside to try and take him down. A child was risking his life against someone like Muscular just to save us...I'm...glad he is okay as well…"

Shino Sosaki looked at her cousin and cousin in law. The look of relief and sadness on Kaiyo and regret on Mizu Izumi made the older redhead ponder on some things.

"And in custody." Said EraserHead. "Now that Shino is here I'm gonna be heading to the police station to start the interrogation. Midnight, get some rest, call me back when your up of your feet."

Nemuri Kayama only nodded her head, too sore to give out a lewd comment.

EraserHead began heading towards to door to make his leave-

"Wait."

Until Shino stopped him.

"Can I come with you?"

Her question drew odd looks from everyone in the room, except Kota who didn't really understand what was going on.

"Why?" Shota Aizawa didn't mean that in a rude way. He was just generally curious as to why Mandalay would come with him rather than stay with her family.

"The vigilante, Spider-Man, I want to meet him." There was something she needed to say to this child. Something she wants to find out. "Is that okay?"

EraserHead looked to Shino, a saw a look in her eyes that he recognized all too well in the years that he's know her. He sighed before nodding his head, with that the two Pro-Heros began to head towards the police station.

It was time to find out who Spider-Man really is…

 **To be Continued.**

Hey everyone, it's been a while but don't think this story is dead. I just didn't have much time to work on it. But I still have the motivation for it so don't worry. I got some more chapters in me.

So, just in case anyone asks…

Can Spider-man hurt Muscular?

-I believe he can. Remember this is MCU Spidey who is strong enough to support a 30-ton aero bridge. Also in Infinity war, Peter was able to stagger Thanos himself. If Peter can stagger Thanos then I don't see no reason why he can't hurt Muscular. You know, as long as Muscular isn't protected by his Quirk. As long as Peter aims for the non-muscle parts of his body then he can definitely hurt him. Hurt not beat by the way, he is still way too inexperienced to take on someone like this dude.

Wasn't the death of Kota Parent;s a few years back before MHA started?

-Yup, but remember what I said last chapter. There was a big change that was coming. This was it, cannon wise Kota's parents died a few years before Izuku started training for U.A high. I changed it for a certain reason. Come next chapter, you'll see why I chose to keep Kota's parents alive.

Also, expect other changes to happen. Don't expect this to be a page by page retelling. Something's will play out differently.

Thank you for reading. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **When the Cat plays, the Spider crawls away.**

Aizawa and Shino arrived at the police station. The full moon hanging above their heads as the sound of city filled the ears of the two Pro-Heros. Shino stayed close to Aizawa, wanting to make sure she didn't get lost. EraserHead had no issue, the older man already knew where the vigilante was being held.

Very little of the staff paid attention as the two Veteran heroes made their way across the building. EraserHead and Mandalay were well known pro-heros, so their entrance into the building didn't raise any concerns. Especially when every officer has their hands full with the ruckus caused by Spider-man and his throw down with Muscular.

"Everyone looks to have their hands full here." said Shino.

"Muscular's attack riled the media up." Said EraserHead, who was getting annoyed by all this commotion. "The media are gonna want interviews with the police, especially now that we have vigilant in custody."

Shino became confused. "But we've kept vigilantes in custody before. I've never seen it this hectic during those times."

"Most vigilantes weren't as showy as him. Kid made his debut that was similar to a Pro-Hero. Saving a life and taking down a villain. Two weeks later he's taking on a dangerous villain." Aizawa shook his head. "The witness report clashing with the police statement doesn't help either."

Shino could only agree. This was quiet the messy situation this kid was in.

The two kept walking further down the hallway until Aizawa spotted a man in a detective uniform waiting outside a door. The man saw Eraserhead and greeted him with a smile.

"Aizawa, glad to see your here." **Naomasa Tsukauchi** , also know as **True man** , is a veteran police officer who is familiar with many Pro-Heros. He shook Eraserheads hand before noticing Mandalay behind Eraserhead. "Mandalay? I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be with your family."

"I was earlier but there was something I wanted to check, sorry if it's an inconvenience."

The detective shook his head.

"Don't worry, you being here isn't a problem. Just surprised that's all."

"How's are vigilante doing?" Asked Aizawa.

"He woke up about an fifth-teen minutes ago. We had to move him fast before Midnight's effect wore off." Said Tsukauchi, as he began listing everything that's happened before Eraserhead got here. "Since You told us that his strength was abnormal, we cuffed him with handcuffs that are meant to deal with abnormal strength."

"Any luck on that suit?"

"None." Tsukauchi's answer only cause Aizawa to click his tongue in annoyance. "I don't know what kind of suit that is or where that kid made it but we couldn't get it off. We searched his suit for a button, zipper, anything like that but couldn't find anything. We called Power Loader to come and take a look but it will be awhile before he gets here."

"Guys I'm sorry to interrupt but what's so important about a suit?" Asked Mandalay, who was confused on their topic of conversation.

Aizawa almost answered her question, before deciding it was best she see for herself. "Where's the kid now?"

"Inside this room." The Detective pointed to the door behind him. He went inside and the two followed him in. The room was in fact separated into two. The area the three just entered had chairs, a machine that had speakers plugged in, and a window that showed the vigilante on the other side of the room. The window was designed in a way that the people in the first room could see the ones in the second room but those in the second couldn't see them.

Two officers were already inside the first room, keeping a close eye on the vigilant.

"Anything happen while I was gone." Asked Tsukauchi.

"Nope, the kid is still talking and being all chatty about random stuff." Said one female officer who was showing signs of annoyance.

" _Hello? Is anyone there? I really have to go to the restroom? Helloooooo…"_

The two officers released a heavy sigh, Telling Tsukauchi that these two were at their limit with this kid.

"Alright, we can take it from here. You two go take a break." The two officers sighed in relief and began exiting the room. Leaving the the three alone do deal with their new guest.

The first to speak was Shino. "Is that...Is that his suit?" Who was already examining the child's strange costume.

"Yup, we don't know where a kid got something like that. All we know is that taking it off has been impossible."Said Tsukauchi.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Aizawa.

"Simple, I'm gonna interrogate him. Didn't want to start till you got here though." The Detective knew that Aizawa was familiar with how police questioning and interrogation worked. That's why the older man didn't want to start till the veteran Pro-Hero arrived.

"You think he's scared?" Asked Shino, who was a bit worried for the boy.

"He probably is, which is why it would be best if I came in friendly with a god cop type of attitude." Detective Tsukauchi grabbed his cup of coffee and made his posture looked more relaxed. "Wish me luck." He said to Shino and Aizawa before heading to the other room.

* * *

Peter was at a lost, to be honest. Here he was, handcuffed with some type of bulky looking device on his wrists. It was a bit heavy and made out of some tough material. Breaking it with brute force may not be the best option, but thankfully that wasn't Peter's only option. He has other tools in his arsenal that can help him get this thing off and let him escape.

The thing is, Pete isn't sure if that's a good idea anymore. There are so many officers and Pro-Heros here. Some of the officers looked odd from the get go, with one having the face of a cat. Even if Peter were to break out of these cuffs, wouldn't that make things worse since he would have the whole police on him? Being stuck on another planet in a foreign country is bad enough, having the police on you is even worse. Peter still isn't at full strength anyway, his body is still sore from fight.

Not to mention the fact that he got knocked out by some pink gas. Peter can't believe that his suit ran out of oxygen, before he knew it he was breathing in the pink stuff that made his sore body incredibly drowsy.

Anyways, Peter has been spending the last fifth-teen minutes talking to the tinted window. He's seen cop movies before, he totally knows that there are at least two people on the other side with fancy equipment. Which is why he's been asking questions, really just to annoy them cause he's really upset at them and himself.

Still, Peter was really glad he put on his iron suit before the fight. At the very least his identity is still safe, so not all is lost.

The door opened for the first since Peter was put in here. In came in a older man wearing a black pants and a white buttoned shirt, he was also holding a cup of coffee.

The older man sat down on the other side of the table. Suddenly Peter didn't feel like talking anymore and his nerves were starting to get to him.

"Hello." The older man said with a friendly smile. "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a detective here in the police force. May I please have your name."

"...H-Hi I'm Spider-man." Peter was telling himself to keep calm. The reality that he, a kid, was being interrogated with no Aunt May or to come and help was starting to dawn on him.

shook his head. "I'm mean what's your real name kid?"

"I-I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

nodded his head. "Can you tell me where you got that suit? It's very impressive, I've never seen anything like it before."

"My suit? A…" Peter began to trail off as came into his head, the young man began to wonder if his mentor and idol was okay and if he ever made it off that planet. "A Friend made it for me. He's um, really smart."

"Hmm…" paused for a moment and stared at Peter. "Hold are you Spider-man? You sound young."

Peter stayed quiet, he didn't want to give them his age because that would just make it easier for the police to find him. Peter already has enough trouble with that thanks to his american accent.

"Are you seventeen?"

"..."

"Fifth teen years old?"

"..."

The Detective couldn't help but sigh over the fact that this conversation was going nowhere.

"Spider-man, listen. I understand your scared but believe me when I say I'm trying to help you." said with sincerity. "What your doing is dangerous kid, I'm not sure you realize that."

The thing is, Peter does. He realized the consequences of being hero after his encounter with Liz's dad and going into space. He knows the risks because he's seen them. Peter didn't want to be rude but the fact that he is getting treated like a incompetent child is starting to get on his nerves.

"I do know that." He said, wanting to defend himself and his actions. "I know just how dangerous it is to fight these bad guys."

"You do?" did not look convinced. "Spider-man, I've been at this for a long time. I've seen vigilantes come in and think they can do what no Pro-Hero could do. And I've seen them fall everytime."

That might be true but Peter was willing to bet that none of the hero's in this world have had to deal with going to space and fighting a giant purple raisin who can throw a moon at you.

"Do your parents know what you've been doing Spider-man? Don't you think that if they found out that their son was fighting villains, they would be worried sick? Do you wanna put that kind of stress on them?"

Peter didn't have any parents or a guardian for that matter. Well he did but...she's not here with him. He...he really misses Aunt May, Peter wishes she was here right now. She would know what to do and what to say.

"Spider-Man?"

The Detective words brought the young child back into the world.

"Y-Yes?" He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Your parents, aren't you worried about all the trouble your causing them by doing this?"

"I-I don't have any parents sir, it's just me." Funny, Peter thought he came to terms with that a long time ago. Yet saying it aloud always ended up bringing him down. A part of him wished that he knew more about them.

"No parents…So then where do you live? Who do you live with?"

The Detective questions came up fruitless. Peter didn't want to say too much, he was afraid that if he told that he was homeless and eating at a soup kitchen then the police would be able to find him much faster. He's only answering what he can because Pete didn't want to be rude to these officers. After him they may be, but it's only because they have good intentions.

Well...Peter hopes they have good intentions.

This guy looks trustworthy but that's what everyone thought about Liz's dad and look how that turned out.

"Spider-Man, are you gonna answer any of my questions?" asked Mr. Tsukauchi.

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be very cooperative." He gave a defeated chuckle, realizing that his attempt of humor resulted in something poor.

"Right, well at the very least you've been truthful with me."

Peter was confused by his statement.

"How do you know I've been telling the truth?" He realized how bad that sounded when the Detective gave him a hard glare. "I-I mean I am telling the truth but, how can you tell?"

"Lets just say my Quirk is very suitable for this job." The man just left it at that, giving the kid only a sly smile. Which made Peter began to brainstorm and remember all the detective and police films he's seen growing up.

"Suited for this job? Then…*GASP* You have some type of lie detector Quirk!"

And just like that the sly smile of 's face was replaced by one of disbelief. Of course Peter didn't notice a single thing about the older man's expression and instead began to gush over how cool it was to detect lies.

"That is so cool! So can you detect like any lies, or is like only specific to crimes? Is there a limit to how many you detect? Do you have to activate it or is your Quirk on like all the time? Do your ears hear the change in the heartbeat when a person lies? Do you have superhuman hearing?"

All the nerves were suddenly gone and Peter began talking like an actual kid. The idea of a human lie detector was too cool to not gush about.

"Excuse me." Said the detective as he got up to leave the room.

"Wait, I still have Questions!" Peter cries went unanswered as the older man left the room while rubbing his forehead from embarrassment.

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi closed the door and was welcomed with Eraser head's glare and Mandalay's teasing smile.

"So…." She began. "Looks like someone underestimated the kid."

The detective said nothing, he only hung his head in shame for she was right. Tsukauchi did not expect to kid to solve his Quirk so quickly. No one ever did, most criminals that are interrogated never find out until it's too late. Maybe he was being a bit too careless...

"Wonderful." Said Aizawa who was not as happy as Shino was over this whole situation. "So now the kid is gonna be even more on guard than before." The older man shook his head.

Detective Tsukauchi coughed into his hand and tried to regain his composure. This was definitely embarrassing, he's glad only Aizawa and Shino were the only ones who saw that.

"I know, Shino is right. I underestimated the kid because, well, he's a kid." The detective looked at Spider-Man through the tinted window. "But I don't think we should focus on that. The kid, he wasn't lying to me. He really doesn't have a family or a guardian."

Just like that, the teasing atmosphere went away, the room felt a lot more heavy.

"So he's an orphan?" Asked a concerned Shino.

"Maybe…" The detective still kept his eyes on the kid. "Maybe the reason why he's doing all this vigliante stuff is a bit more tragic than we thought..." Did this kid lose his parents to a villain? Is that why he does this, for revenge? This wouldn't be the first time a young child tried to take the law into their own hands out of vengeance.

"I'm gonna talk to him." Eraserhead said as he began to make his way to the door, until he was stopped that is.

"No your not!" Shino said as she grabbed his arm. "Aizawa, your my friend but I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Asked a confused and slightly annoyed EraserHead.

"Maybe it's because you look like your ready to drop dead and sleep, not to mention the grumpy face you got going on." She said with a sly smile as she patted Aizawa's shoulder.

"So then what do you suppose Shino?" Asked Tsukauchi. The detective didn't know it but she was glad that he asked.

"Let me try talking to him. Would that be okay?" Her request left the older men perplexed.

"You think you can get some answers?" Asked Aizawa, who said what Tsukauchi was thinking.

"Maybe." The older woman fixed her gaze on the boy. "I've worked in rescue for a long time, guys. I've learned how to calm people down, how to talk to them so that they can feel safe until we get them out of the wreckage. I know this doesn't exactly apply the same way but…"

Shino looked at the kid. He was small and he sounded so young. Yet this child came in and fought one of the most dangerous villains in Japan. He risked his life to save others he put himself in harm's way and in doing so saved her family. Maybe that's why she wanted to talk to him...maybe that's why Shino wants to help him.

"Please Tsukauchi? Can I try talking to him?" She looked to the Detective, knowing full well that she would need his permission before doing something like this.

Detective Tsukauchi looked to Shino and then to Spider-Man before coming to a decision. "Go ahead Mandalay, we'll be here watching just in case something happens."

"Thank you." She said softly before entering the room where Spider-Man was.

* * *

When the door opened Peter was expecting the Detective come right back in. He was a bit surprised to see it was someone else. A woman, with short red hair who looked to be in her thirties. Her clothes were causal, which made Pete wonder if she was even a member of the police force.

She gave him a friendly wave before sitting down on a chair across from him.

"Hi." She said in a friendly tone. "Nice to meet you. Do you know who I am?"

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Spider-Man and uh, no I don't know who you are. Should I?" The young kid said before realizing how rude that sounded. "I-I'm sorry that was rude, no Ma'am I don't know who you are."

 _Ma'am?_

And before Peter's eyes the older woman in front of him nearly collapsed. He began to panic a bit and began looking around because he wasn't sure what to do.

" _Ma'am?"_ He didn't know, but the woman in front of him isn't keen about being reminded how old she was. It always brought her down.

"Is everything okay Ma'am?"

"I'm Fine!" Her sudden outburst caused Peter to move back just a bit. Okay, so the woman was doing fine, maybe it was something he said. "I-I'm fine, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shino Sousaki, but you can call me Mandalay. It's nice to meet you Spider-man."

Her demeanor changed to something more professional. Causing the web-head to want to do the same though Peter wasn't able to pull it off as well as the woman in front of him.

"Hi, are you gonna ask me some questions too?" She didn't look like an officer, then again the only reason he thinks that is because she wasn't dressed in a uniform. Pete hopes not, there's not gonna be any escaping so long as there's someone in the room with him.

"Sort of, I wanted to thank you before anything else." Her statement left him confused.

"For what?" Was she in the bank when that dude attacked?

"For saving my family." She said with a heartfelt smile. " The water hose hero's. The woman, she's my cousin and her husband is my cousin in law. They have a small child who I look after every now and then."

"Oh, your welcome." The kid said with a bit of pride, he couldn't help it. Most people he helps are old ladies who need help crossing the street or people with their cats stuck in a tree. "Are they okay?" Peter remembers them being injured when he got them out of there

"Banged up but they'll make a full recovery. Though they're gonna have to take it easy for a while." The small smile she had on her face only grew. But Peter had a question that he wanted to ask.

"Why are you here?" asked the genuinely confused boy. "I'm sorry if this comes out rude but wouldn't you want to be with your family?" Peter knows he would, if something happened to his Aunt May he'd swing to the hospital as fast as he could and stay there till she made a full recovery.

"Your not wrong…" gave him a sympathetic smile. "I do want to be with them but...a part of me wanted to me the vigilante who saved them and that part of me also wants to know why you do this." The sad smile dropped from her face as she stared right into Spider-Man's lenses.

"Oh you know, just looking out for the little guy." Peter tried to play it off with a chuckle but if came out weak.

"The little guy? Sorry Spider-Man but you can't tell me something like that while fighting one of the most infamous villains in Japan." shook her head in disbelief. "Besides, what I heard, what my family told me. There was more to it than just looking out for the little guy."

Peter didn't know what to say, no scratch that, he did know what to say. He just wasn't sure if he should say something so personal. Not to a bunch of strangers. Maybe if it was then it would it be a different story.

"W-When you can do the things that I can but you don't and then the bad things happen...they happen because of you." Peter took a minute to try and compose himself.

He wasn't doing a good job.

"When I saw that man attacking everyone in there I had to do something. I couldn't just leave them. If I did, then...then all those bad things. They would be on me, because I choose to do nothing."

stayed quiet for a while. It only lasted for a few moments but for Peter it might as well have been an hour.

"This...isn't the first time this has happened, has it Spider-Man?"

"What? Me being a vigilante?"

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, this isn't the first time something bad has happened and you didn't intervene."

No, no it hasn't. But Peter will not tell her that, nor anyone for that matter.

"You said earlier that you didn't have any parents. Did it have something to do with what you just mentioned?"

Peter stayed quiet, he didn't want to talk about that. Not here and not with these strangers. What happened back then is something he wants to keep to himself, not even knows the full story of why he does this and who he lost.

His silence was enough to cause the older woman to release a heavy sigh. "You don't want to tell me? I understand, I'm sorry if I came as to pushy." Her sad smile did little to alleviate the mood, it was too heavy.

For a moment, no one said anything. Mandalay just looked at Peter with an uncertain look in her eyes. Those eyes trailed down to his handcuffs and then that look was filled with determination.

"Excuse me."

got up and left the room, leaving a Peter alone and a bit perplexed. He heard talking on the other side of the wall but he couldn't make out exactly what was being said. About ten minutes later and the detective had come back into the room, only this time with and the scarf dude. Who by the way Peter had no idea was even here. When he woke up from that gas the dude was already gone.

and had friendly smiles on their faces but scarf man was still looking really cranky.

"What's going to happen no-" Peter didn't finish his sentence, he paused when Detective Tsukauchi came towards him, pulled out a key and unlocked removed his handcuffs.

"What?" The young kid was confused, no, he was straight up flabbergasted. Those heavy gauntlets were gone, which meant there was nothing stopping Peter from breaking out now that he had access to his arms and web shooters again. The only thing that was stopping him was why they did this.

"Spider-man, I listened to your conversation with Mandalay. You've been through a lot, haven't you kid?"

"Y-Yeah, um well not really. The life of a superhero, you know? It's how it goes." He began to ramble as his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Maybe." Spoke the scarf man. "But it doesn't always have to be that way. Not when Pro-Hero's know when to accept help."

Help? What did he mean?

"Spider-man, every person in this room wants to help you." Spoke . "I don't know what you have gone through, but I do know that going through it alone won't help you."

He-, that's not-, Peter didn't meant to-

"Kid, you told us that you don't have any parents or guardians. I'm willing to bet you don't have a home then. How long do you plan to do this? Till you collapse? I understand you want to help others but...when will you start helping yourself?"

Peter stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. The reason he's been so adamant on keeping his identity secret was for multiple reasons. He didn't want to be sent to jail for his vigilantism, he didn't want his powers to draw him attention. Peter is afraid that he'll be sent somewhere like a detention center and he won't be able to find his way home.

Still...is being alone and homeless truly the better alternative? He hadn't showered in so long, hadn't slept in a bed in so long. A home cooked meal? That's been a while too. He's been running on fumes these past two weeks. Trying to find a source of income to help himself. Trying to do everything by himself.

Maybe that was his first mistake.

The Avengers are Earth's mightiest heroes. They got together so that when people needed them the most they would fight the battles that no one person could.

Maybe it's time Peter let others help him, instead of trying to do this battle alone.

Dear god, the kid hopped he was making the right decision here…

The Iron suit compressed itself into a thick folder, leaving Peter in the original suit made for him. He didn't missed how their eyes tracked the nano suit tucked between his arms, if only for a moment. Slowly Peter moved to grab his mask and pulled it off exposing his young fourteen year old face to the three adults.

He took a deep breath and mentally prepare himself for whatever questions may follow.

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, and I'm fourteen years old."

The detective gave him a bright smile, Peter couldn't tell but the older man was happy that he decided to trust them.

"It's nice to meet you . Now, If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions…"

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi looked through his notes inside his office. The questioning had gone rather smoothly and ended about half an hour ago. Right now was waiting inside the lobby with Mandalay keeping him company. Though he was no longer in uniform, the kid had been given a spare of clean clothes that more or less fit him.

"So, what now?" Asked Aizawa, who was inside his office with Tsukauchi.

"Isn't that the question of the day?" Thanks to his Quirk the Detective was able to tell when Peter was lying and when he wasn't. The kid already new that and because of that answered almost all of his questions. The ones didn't want to answer, he would just keep quiet.

Still they learned a lot about this kid and just how bad of a situation he was in.

"Parents died at a young age which left Parker homeless, didn't have anywhere to go. No home, no relatives, nowhere to go." Tsukauchi didn't think it was this bad until he checked on the database for any type of record for the kid.

But there was absolutely nothing. No birth certificate, no I.D, no address, absolutely nothing.

"Did you find anything on his parents, what were their names?" Asked Aizawa as he was trying his best to put things together.

"Richard and Mary Parker, and no, I couldn't find anything on them." The Detective paused for a moment as he began to think. "This isn't the first time we have a case like this on our hands. With so many villain attacks always happening there is always that case of a child losing his parents and getting sent to an orphanage."

Even with all the hero's this world has to offer they can't save everyone or be everywhere. People die, and their offspring are left alone to suffer.

"Parker told us he was never sent to an orphanage, so he's probably been living on his on. That is until he met whoever gave him that suit."

And right there was another can of worms. Just what in the hell where they gonna do with that suit?

"I've never seen anything like that. He said that the man who made that was named Tony Stark. That name pop up at all?" Asked Aizawa.

"No, I checked our list of heroes and villains in Japan, that name did not pop up. Even when I checked around on the web nothing came up either." Tsukuachi checked online and around popular blog posts when it comes to dealing with heroes that are not operating in Japan. No matter how hard he looked there was nothing about a man named Tony Stark.

"The kid isn't lying, you would have known…" EraserHead was musing over this name. "So I'm willing to bet that whoever gave this kid the suit didn't tell him his real name."

"But why?" That is something the detective just could not figure out. This type of suit is something hasn't even been developed in Japan. He doesn't even want to think how much something like this would cost. So why? Why give to a child? Why give him a suit that was designed to compliment his Quirk so well? A suit that can block EraserHeads Quirk nullification?

"We don't have enough information on this and I don't think the kid will be of any help." Not Because Parker doesn't want to. Honestly it looks like the kid just simply doesn't know enough to help them.

"I think Parker is being played." The Detective said.

"What do you mean?" Both of the older men turned to see the door opened and Mandalay coming in.

"Mandalay what are you doing here? What about the kid?" Questioned Aizawa.

"He's fine, Peter won't be going anywhere. He told me so." The older woman sounded so sure saying that.

"And you believe him?" EraserHead did not share Mandalay's trust on the kid.

"I do." Mandalay did not waver as she said that. "We talked for a bit, Peter and I. I don't think he's a bad kid, just cautious. No family, no friends, nobody. The kid's been out on his own."

"Plus he didn't escape when you took of those cuffs." She said with an I told you so smile. "I told you that doing that would make him feel more welcomed. He was scared in those cuffs, Peter didn't believe us when we said we wanted to help him."

Tsukauchi couldn't help but agree. Mandalay's plan was skeptical at first but the gamble paid off. Peter showing off his identity made it much easier for them to help him.

"Did he say how long he's been out on his own?" asked Tsukauchi. When Mandalay shook her head the older man just sighed. Parker did not want to tell them how long he's been out on his own. Maybe it was because of shame, none of them know for sure.

"Anyways, what did you mean about Peter being set up?" Asked Mandalay as she took a seat.

"It's because of that suit of his. Do you remember what Parker said when he told us who made it and why?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "Tony Stark, whoever that is, and it was to help him "do better.""

"That's the thing, there is no Tony Stark appearing on the web nor in Japan's list of heroes or villains."

Mandalay drew a face of concern.

"That's not good, right?"

"No it's not." Said EraserHead as he began pacing around the room. "Whoever this "Stark" is clearly wanted this kid to test this suit out but didn't want to risk his name being brought to the public. But why?"

The three began thinking, each one trying to form their own conclusions. In the end it was the detective that spoke first.

"Advertisement…it's possible that Stark wanted to get his products out to the public, so that someone would buy from him."

Mandalay was confused from Tsukauchi's statement. "But why? No Pro-hero would work with a support hero who's giving this sort of technology to a child."

Tsukauchi turned and looked Mandalay straight in the eyes.

"Who said that he wanted to sell to Pro-Heros?"

Just like that, EraserHead and Mandalay's head began to click.

"That Bastard." Spat out Aizawa.

"He's using Peter…" Began Mandalay. " He's using him to advertise his stuff, so that other villains will see and try to find him in whatever location they use." The older woman was horrified over the fact that Peter was being taken advantage of.

"You all remember how Peter spoke regarding Stark when we asked to elaborate on him. He spoke of high praise, almost like this man was a mentor or father figure." Tsukauchi took a moment to pause and take a drink. The sudden tone and implications of this kid and his suit was making his mouth dry. "I'm positive that Stark took advantage of that. Filling the kid with idea of vigilantism. With no parents the kid needed a parental figure and he used it to his advantage."

"He doesn't even care if the kid dies, Peter is just some practice dummy for him." Suddenly things were starting to make sense for Mandalay. "Peter feels guilty for something that happened in his past and Stark filled it with ideas to risk his life and fight Villains that not even certain Pro-Heros could beat. Just so that his products would be made known in the criminal underworld. Bastard…"

Aizawa could only sigh as this all became revealed. This night was just getting worse and worse, still he wanted to bring some stability to this conversation.

"It's worth remembering that we don't have solid evidence on this. This is all just one big theory, granted, it does make some sense. What with the kids suit, no Tony Stark appearing on records."

"Aizawa's right." Said Tsukachi as he too was trying to keep things calm. He got a bit off track with this theory of his. "This is something that requires more investigation. There are other sources that I can use to try and find a man using an alias. For now, we should decide what to do with Parker.

And just like that Mandalay's expression went from upset to that of someone remembering something important.

"About that, I was gonna say that I take the kid home with me."

Now it was Aizawa and Tsukauchi who had expression of surprise.

"What?" asked EraserHead.

"Are you serious Mandalay?" asked the detective, who was well aware of this woman's teasing personality.

"Yeah." Yet the older woman should no signs of playfulness or teasing. "What else can we do? Send him to an orphanage? That's a process that takes more than a day. Plus, I don't want him staying here for the night, Peter has been through enough already."

"Where did this come from Mandalay?" Asked Aizawa. He knew Shino Sosaki for quite some time. The woman always had a playful personality, not as bad as her teammates but still...this was something a bit out of character for her.

"I don't know…" Said Sosaki, who had a distant look in her eyes. "Maybe it was because he saved my family. Maybe it was because of just how bad he's had it in life. Maybe it was during our private talk. Where I found out that deep down Peter is just a kid, trying to do the right thing the only way he knows how." A small sad smile appeared on her face.

"...That's fine." Said Tsukauchi. Sosaki was right, there wasn't anywhere for them to put Parker. "Can one of you call him, Let me just talk to him and then he can be on his way."

The two Pro-Hero's nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

"He wants to talk to me?" Young Peter could not help but repeat what said to him. He thought that the talking was over and that he would soon be free to go. Guess not, much to his dismay.

"Yeah, but after that you'll be good to go. You can stay with me, okay?"

had offered him a place to stay, for how long Peter wasn't sure but it beats sleeping on a roof or in a jail cell.

"Thank you Ms. Sosaki." Peter didn't notice how that calling her that made her feel very old, nor did he notice that would crack a very small smile because of that.

"S-Sosaki is fine Peter." She said with a strained smile. "I'll be here waiting." She said before motioning for him to go the Officer's office. Funny this is that she has this strange look of sympathy. Weird, did something happen when she went to go talk to the detective?

Only one way to find out, Peter grabbed his backpack that was given to him by the officer. Inside was both of his suits, honestly the kid was surprised that they didn't make a chance to confiscate it. Maybe they do plan to do just that but where gonna give Peter a chance to turn it in himself.

He hoped not, not only were these two suits gifts from they are probably his only chance of getting back home. The kid still hasn't given up on bringing back Karen, he just needs the right equipment and then he'll be good to go.

Anyways, Peter did his best to cooperate with them during the interrogation. When they asked him who made the suit Parker did not hesitate to tell them that it was . He needed to give credit to his idol. That and there was no point in lying what with the police officer with the really cool lie detector super power.

Plus, Mr. Stark doesn't even exist here. So what harm could come from telling them that? Nothing, that's what.

There was some things that Peter didn't want to say, mostly because he was convinced that they wouldn't believe him even with the lie detector super power. Peter didn't tell them he was from a different world, no way was that gonna fly at all. Didn't tell them about his age regression, something that he himself is still finding very odd. Going from sixteen back to fourteen, wonderful.

Thankfully they didn't ask any questions involving his "Quirk." Which is good because he doesn't have a Quirk. His powers came from a bite and If anyone found out about that then Peter was sure they would dissect him like in those alien films. It was a good thing that his suit had a big old spider symbol. Everyone around is just assuming that his Quirk is spider powers.

The nice older lady, just asked questions about his powers too. They didn't talk much but she is nice. Even offered him a place to stay for a while, according to her it was thanks for saying her family.

"Um hello?" Peter said as he entered the room and saw the Detective sitting at his desk with a smile on his face.

"Hey Peter. Sorry, your not in trouble anymore. I just wanted to ask you a few things before we let you go."

His senses weren't acting up so that's a good sign. Peter did as he was asked, he took a seat and placed his backpack right next to him.

"What did you want to ask me sir?" he said with a respectful tone.

"Peter, about Tony Stark. What kind of person was he towards you?"

They wanted to ask questions about ? Weird, but he won't waste this opportunity to not tell them how awesome Iron Man is. He may not be here but that won't stop Peter from gushing about his favorite hero.

"Mr. Stark is awesome." The young kid said with a smile. "He taught me so much and showed me how to use my powers correctly. He gave me both of my suits and I owe a lot because of him." Mr. Stark saved his life, a long time ago, back at the Expo center when all the hammer droids went out of control. Peter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

He wasn't sure why but the Officer had a strained smile in front of him. As if what Peter was saying was making him uncomfortable, why?

"That's...Good, I'm glad to hear that Peter." The Officer's tone did not match his words of joy. "Peter, what do you intend to do now?"

"Excuse me?" The kid caught off guard and did not understand the question.

"I mean, do you intend to stop these acts of vigilantism? If someone is in danger, will you step back and wait for the proper authorities to settle it?" His question was dead serious.

"...I-I can't do that sir." There was no point in lying to him.

"Even though your breaking the law, you realize the consequences for that are severe Peter."

"I know sir, I do...but I can't just look away. Not if someone is in danger." The last time he looked away from a crime, it ended up costing Peter. He lost someone and his life was never the same again. "I can't do it sir."

"Even if we take away your suits?" The officer asked, gesturing to his backpack.

For a moment Peter got scared, but then he remembered...

"...If your nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it." The suit isn't what made Peter Spider-man. With or without it the kid won't look away from a crime. He can't afford too because you never know what the cost might be for looking away. "I...I don't want you take my suits sir, but even if you did. That wouldn't stop me from being Spider-Man. A suit isn't what makes a hero sir and it won't stop me from helping someone who's in danger."

Peter delivered those lines with an air of confidence that would make Aunt May and Mr. Stark proud.

"...I think I'm starting to understand what Mandalay sees in you." He tried to say it quietly but Peter's enhanced hearing was able to pick it up. Though the kid didn't say anything, he knew that wasn't meant for him to hear.

"Peter, have you thought about going to a school? One that could help you, show you the ropes of being a Hero?"

A school? There's a school for that?

"What do you mean?"

The Officer gave him an honest smile.

"I mean, if given the opportunity, to train your powers and learn how to be a proper Pro-Hero. Would you take that opportunity?"

Honestly, Peter thinks he doesn't really need it. He's been Spider-man for over year. He kinda has the basics down, still... always said that he still had a lot to learn.

"I-I don't see why not." He sounded unsure, mostly because Pete has no idea how the education system even works here.

The officer noticed his tone and decided to cut Peter a break.

"Sorry, I'm putting too much on you. Where done for today, but I will contact you later on in the week about this."

Makes sense, Something like this won't be resolved in one night. Peter can only hope that things won't end badly for him. He bid goodbye to the officer and then left the room and made his way back to . He told her what the officer told him, after that led him to her car and the two began to drive to her apartment.

Peter ended up falling asleep during the ride. The stress of this day finally putting the kid to sleep.

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi watched as Mandalay drove off with Peter from his office window.

It's getting late and the man was tired, but there was still one thing he needed to do.

The talk with Peter was interesting, the kid was something else. Mandalay wasn't wrong, Parker is just a kid trying to do the right thing the only way he knows how. Maybe that is why Tsukauchi is doing something he would normally never do.

He dialed a number on his phone and waited for the ring. No one picked up, no surprise as the man who he was calling had gone home for today since it was so late. The only thing to do now was to leave a voicemail.

"Hey **Nezu** , it's me. Listen when you get this voicemail I'm going to need you to call me back. There's something I want to talk to you about regarding the vigilante Spider-man."

That was all he said before hanging up.

With that Tsukauchi got his coat and made his way to leave for home.

If everything goes well then Peter Parker could be looking to start school very soon.

 **To be continued…**

Well, it took two months but I finally updated it.

Sorry for taking so long, my update speed isn't the best.

But thank you for reading and sticking with my story despite taking so long.

Also for what happened last chapter. Yeah, Peter was running out of oxygen was a cheap cop out. I could have done something better, that was my fault. I'll try to avoid stuff like that as the story goes on.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will involve Peter getting closer with Mandalay and the entrance exam starting. The prologue is just about over so now Peter will meet a few MHA characters like Deku and Iida next chapter.

See you guys (hopefully) before Far from is out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Introducing the Wild, Wild Pussycats!**

In the country of Japan there are many landmarks that draw the attention of those across the world. One such landmark would be U.A. High School, the number one ranked heroic high school in all of Japan. It was there that many great Pro-Heros such as All Might, Midnight and Eraser Head all graduated. It was because of those heroes and their stories that many students try their best to get accepted into this school. For those students believe that the only way to become a great hero is by going to U.A. and graduate with flying colors.

With so many applicants coming from all over the country choosing who would get in and who wouldn't was a very difficult task.

Yet Nezu, **the principal of U.A** , is more than up for the task. He is a rarity in the world of Quirks. He is not human but rather an animal that developed a Quirk. High specs, which grants him incredible intelligence and is what allows him to live like a regular human being.

Right now Nezu is in his office, the day had just begun and preparations needed to be taken care of for U.A. High. Classes will soon start in less than two months and their is a lot of work that needs to be done.

In hindsight it wasn't a very good idea letting Detective Tsuchachi and Aizawa come in so early when there was work to be done. Still Nezu was curious about this conversation after the voicemail he got last night regarding the vigilante Spider-Man.

"Good morning Tsukauchi and Aizawa. It's good to see you both." Nezu said in a polite voice as he served his guests something to drink.

"Hello Nezu, thank you for seeing us on short notice." The Detective said in gratitude. Aizawa said nothing, the man wanted nothing more than to be home right now so he could sleep but his conscious would not let him. Aizawa needed to be here, to see what's going to happen regarding Spider-Man.

The Pro-Hero questioned why Tsukauchi let the child go with both of those suits. They should have been locked up and stored for so that a support hero could get a proper look at them and see what makes them tick. Aizawa was certain that without his suits the kid was less likely to perform any acts of vigilantism.

"It's no problem for me detective." Nezu said as he took a sip from his tea. "Now, you have something for me regarding the vigilant that's been making headlines recently?" Nezu listened to the voicemail last night and was aware that the topic of conversation would be about Spider-Man.

"Yes." Tsukauchi put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a voice recorder. "I interrogated Spider-Man last night, with some help from EraserHead and Mandalay."

"Oh? That's a surprise, what was she doing there anyways?" Nezu asked with genuine curiosity.

"Listening to this will explain it, it would take too long for me to tell you the whole story." Not wanting to waste anymore time Detective Tsukauchi pressed play on the audio recording. Nezu stayed silent and paid close attention to the audio recording.

Half an hour later the recording had come to an end and Principal Nezu was brought up to date.

Tsukauchi and Aizawa stayed silent, wanting to see what the Principals reaction would to everything he just heard. It was hard to tell what Nezu was thinking, his face was much harder to read, due to it being the face of an animal.

"Well…." Nezu began as he placed his empty cup of tea down. "It seems like our vigilante has been through quite a lot."

"That's an understatement." Muttered Aizawa. "Reckless kid fought Muscular and nearly got himself killed." Aizawa didn't notice it but as soon as he said that Tsukauchi looked away.

"From dealing with a sludge villain to a powerhouse. That's more action in two weeks that most rookie Pro-Heros have in their first month." Tsukachi couldn't help but add his own comment to the mix.

"Yes that's true, but I'm sure neither of you two men would be here right now just to tell me the identity of Spider-Man." Nezu stated the obvious, the recording was just to bring him up to speed. "Whatever you two are here for, it must concern him right?"

"I have a favor to ask, and there was no doing it unless I brought you up to speed Nezu. I-"

"You would like me to accept Peter Parker into my school, that's what your hear for isn't it?" Nezu said, hitting the nail perfectly as he guessed his guests true intentions.

"...Yes." Had it been anyone else who guessed that then the veteran detective would have been surprised. But this isn't just anyone, it's Principal Nezu, one of the smartest people in Japan.

"You want him to come to U.A. High?" Asked Aizawa, who didn't seem as pleased with Tsukachi suggestion as Nezu was. "You have to be joking."

"I'm not." The Detective was nothing but serious. "I came here to convince you, Nezu, to accept Peter Parker into U.A. High."

"Yes, I can tell that you are indeed determined." Despite how serious Tsukauchi is Nezu still spoke in the same light tone. "Though I don't understand why you are so determined in giving the Vigilante access to this school? There are many youngsters who take on the mantle of Vigilante. What makes Mr. Parker so special?"

Nezu isn't wrong. With so many people having Quirks there is always that one group of young adults who think they can operate outside the law. It is usually short lived, either they get caught by the police or stop after realizing just how dangerous it is facing a villian.

"True, but there is something about Peter that I think makes him stand out." Tsukauchi remembered the private talk he had with him before the kid left with Mandalay. "The kid told me himself, if someone is in danger he doesn't have it within him to look away. Not if has the power to do something."

"It sounds to me like Mr. Parker has strong morals." Said Nezu.

"It sounds to me like this kid is reckless." Said Aizawa.

"Your right, both of you." Peter was both reckless and had a good heart. That is part of the reason why Tsukauchi was going through all this trouble. "But the kid isn't just reckless, he's got skills Nezu. I reviewed the footage between the fight with him and Muscular, Peter did well. More than any kid his age have a right to be."

"Tch." Muttered Aizawa, who couldn't really deny that after he had lost both confrontations against the kid.

"So you think his skill is what makes him eligible to come into U.A?" asked Nezu.

"No, that's not why I think that. There are many talented students out there, some more talented than Peter." From what Tsukauchi has been told, there was a kid who was the child of Endeavor. He was admitted to U.A. from recommendations alone.

"So then why do you think this kid should come in when he's shown little respect for the laws we have here?" Asked EraserHead.

"Because he was heart. Something I haven't seen since All-Might's younger days as a hero." The talk he had with Peter last night. "The kid risked his life to save two Pro-Heros and a bunch of civilians. He had no business being there yet he entered the fray and risked his life. I saw the footage of the fight, Peter made sure Muscular's attention was on him so everyone else could escape."

Tsukauchi looked out the window and remembered his first days as an officer.

"You can't tell me that kid wasn't scared as he squared off against one of the most dangerous villains in Japan." Aizawa and Nezu said nothing, as they both knew that Tsukauchi was not done speaking. "Yet he still put himself in harm's way, in order to save those people."

"Nezu, Peter has potential. I understand that I'm asking you to bend one to many rules but this kid deserves a shot. Don't you think so?"

Nezu didn't say anything. The intelligent animal simply stared at his empty tea cup as he pondered over everything. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of a clock.

"Does Mr. Parker have records?" asked Nezu.

"I'm in the middle of creating some for him. He's an orphaned who didn't even exist until two weeks ago so it's gonna take some time." Peter technically can't even be adopted because there isn't anything to adopt as he doesn't exist.

"Nezu, are you actually considering this?" EraserHead couldn't believe this. A vigilante being accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan? Aizawa wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

"I believe I am EraserHead. Holding his own agaisn't Muscular isn't something to just brush off. What about this Tony Stark?" asked Nezu.

"We don't know." Said Tsukauchi. "All we know is that he mentored Peter and is the one who supplied Peter with his two suits. We have reason to believe that Stark sublimely gave the kid the idea to become a vigilante. We have no idea where he is and neither does Peter so for now that case is on hold."

"I see, it seems Mr. Parker is a kid with wonderful potential who simple is on the bad path." Nezu said with a small smile on his face. "We have already accepted two students based on recommendations alone, it seems that there will be a third."

"Your going to accept him?" asked EraserHead who was in disbelief which contrasted Detective Tsukauchi, who carried a smile of disbelief. "Just like that?"

"No, not just like that." And just like that, the smile of disbelief went away. "Classes begin in less than two months and you are asking me to bend quite a few rules Detective. For this to happen I need to see Mr. Parker in action with my own eyes. To see if he is truly worth all this."

Tsukauchi nodded at Nezu's words. The principal was right, to take Peter in on words alone wouldn't be right. The kid needs to show Nezu and the rest of the staff what he could really do.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Parker but that can be at a later time. For now let him know to start getting ready for the entrance examination. Does he have a phone?"

"No." Said Tsukauchi. "But he is staying with Mandalay so try getting in touch with her."

That got a look of confusion from Principal Nezu. "Why did she offer to take him? Does she plan to adopt the child?" Nexu knew she was there at the interrogation thanks to the recording, but he didn't expect Mandalay to take the child under her wing.

"She told Aizawa and I that she was doing it out of gratitude, she thanks Peter for saving her family. As for the adoption, I'm not sure. Even if she plans too it will be some time before that process can happen as I need to create records for Peter."

Nezu nodded in understanding, the hybrid animal got up from his chair, signaling the other two men that this conversation had concluded. "I'll let Mandalay know about this so that she can start getting Mr. Parker ready for the entrance exam."

"Thanks but let me handle that." Offered the Detective. "I wanna check up on Peter and I'm sure Aizawa does to. I'll fill her in on the details, don't worry."

EraserHead grumbled but didn't say anything else. The older man wouldn't admit it but he too was curious on how the former vigilante was doing. Nexu nodded his head and escorted the two men outside the building. They said their goodbyes and the two older men made their way to Tsukauchi's vehicle.

"Can't believe your letting the kid keep the suits, Can't believe that you plan for him to attend U.A. High." Aizawa began ranting the moment he entered Tsukauchi's vehicle. "Has Parker even agreed to attend U.A. High?"

"No, but I'm sure he will. The kid has heart, and I think the opportunity to attend U.A. can do him a lot of good." Answered Tsukauchi as he beggan driving to Mandalay's home. "Besides, you and I both know this is our best chance of getting rid of that vigilante mentality. Even without the suits the kid would still be out their, risking his life. I don't want that on my conscious, do you?"

EraserHead stayed silent, knowing that the Detective had a very good point.

"Peter has potential, and with U.A. I think he will reach that potential and save himself. All we have to do is convince him to go to U.A."

* * *

This was nice, the sensation of sleeping on a bed. Peter had missed that sensation.

Last night Ms. Sosaki had taken Peter to her apartment. While it wasn't really a good idea to go with strangers into their homes right now Peter didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or sleeping on bag of newspapers again.

Besides, Ms. Sosaki seemed like a really nice person...

Anyways, After Mandalay had let him inside her apartment the first thing she made him do was take a shower. She didn't have any clothes for him to sleep in or wear so Peter was still stuck in the clothes that police force had given him. That was fine, the kid didn't really mind that. Especially not after he had his own guest room to sleep in.

Honestly the fact that Ms. Sosaki was doing all this for him made him feel a bit guilty.

Whenever the opportunity pops up, Peter would like to return the favor to her.

The young teen woke up from his deep sleep at the sound of knocking.

"Peter, it's Me." Said Ms. Sosaki. "Can you come out here, you have some guests."

Guests? How? He doesn't know anyone or have any friends in this place. Ms. Sosaki didn't sound worried or in trouble and his senses aren't acting up sp it can't be anyone bad. Not wanting to waste anymore time Peter got up from his bed. His body now fully healed from the beat down that he received from Muscular last night.

Thank you Mr. Stark for Iron Spider armour and thank you super fast metabolism and healing powers.

Peter exited his room only to see Ms. Sosaki, Detective Tsukauchi and Scarf Man sitting at the table with some food that smelled really good.

"Good morning Peter." Said the officer, in a very friendly tone. "Hungry? Aizawa picked up some food to eat for you and Mandalay. Help yourself."

Yes Peter was very hungry. A growing boy along with superhuman metabolism, the smell of this delicious food reached his nose. His stomach began to rumble and his mouth began to water. Ms. Sosaki saw this and couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Thank you." Peter said with gratitude. Wasting no time the young teen sat down and began to help himself to what was on the table, He didn't know exactly what it was as Peter isn't familiar with Japaneses cuisine, but then again he didn't care. He's been eating at soup kitchens for the past two weeks. Lacking to show any manners, due to being so hungry, Peter began chowing down.

The other three adults began to eat as well, engaging in small talk. Peter didn't pay too much attention, one because he was too hungry and two he had no idea what they were talking about to begin with. Something about Ms. Sosaki and the Wild, Wild, Pussycats. Which by the way is the most ridiculous name Peter has ever heard.

It didn't take long for the food to be finished. Once done the young teen did not hesitate to clean up the table despite Ms. Sosaki insisting that she do it. No way, the nice lady was letting him stay at her house, Pete planned to do whatever he could to help repay that kindness.

"Thank you, Peter." Said Ms. Sosaki as she helped throw away the trash. "C'mon, There is something Tsukauchi wants to talk to you about."

He wasn't surprised, Peter has a general idea on what he wants to talk about. The teen made his way back to the table and noticed how the atmosphere became a bit more tense.

"So...anyone interested in a game of cards." Unfortunately, Peter has a poor habit of cracking bad jokes during serious situations.

"What? N-No Peter, we are here to talk about something important." Looks like his quip, somehow, caught the Detective off guard. " It was about what I asked you last night. Do you remember what we talked about?"

Pete nodded his head. "Yeah,something about enrolling in a school,right?" If it's an school they want him to go to then Peter has nothing to worry about. Not to brag but he's the smartest guy in his school. This should be nothing.

"Not Exactly..., but I'm glad to see you remembered." Mr. Tsukauchi looked to Mandalay, as what he was about say would affect her too. "Peter, how would feel about joining U.A. High?"

Both Peter and Ms. Sosaki where silent from Mr. Tsukauchi statement. Peter was silent because he had no idea what U.A even is. He remembered that free haired kid mentioning it. But that was two weeks ago and Peter didn't really pay attention to what it was.

Ms. Sosaki in the other hand new exactly what Mr. Tsukauchi was talking about, and she was nothing short of of surprised.

"U.A. High? Is he being serious right now Eraserhead?" Ms. Sosaki said to the scarf man.

"Unfortunately he is…" the grumpy scarf man send before sending an annoyed look to Peter. "We talked with Nezu before coming here and he approved of it."

"Ok...wow." Ms. Sosaki was in disbelief, which only further confused Peter even more.

"Um…" Peter raised his hand in the air in order to gain everyone's attention. "What's U.A?" Given the suprised looks that he is receiving from the adults this U.A thing must be common knowledge.

"The most prestigious school in Japan." The scarf man, Mr. Aizawa Shota, said. "I'm one of the teachers in the institute. It's where young bratty kids like you go to train and learn how to handle your quirk and become a Pro-Hero."

...there's a school where you learn to become a hero? The idea itself was so odd Peter was certain that Mr. Stark would scoff at the idea of it. That or buy it and just get rid of it. There was no school on how to be their back in his world. He Pete just tried to inmate Mr. Stark, that was his school.

So engrossed was Peter in his thoughts that he almost missed with Detective Tsukauchi had to say.

"Peter, I spoke with Principal Nezu. I let him know about your situation." The young teen became a bit concerned about that and the detective noticed it. "Don't worry, he's a good man. You can trust him with your information." Those words didn't really put him at ease, Peter will just have to take the officers word for it.

With him looking a bit more at ease, Mr. Tsukauchi continued. "He wants to meet you at some point before the semester starts, but he is interested in you coming into the school."

"So that means Peter has a guaranteed spot?" Asked Ms. Sosaki.

" **No.** " Said Mr. Aizawa, who looked to be even more grumpy for some reason. "Peter Parker will still need to run the initiation that every student needs to do, as well as take a standard issue test. Depending on his grade score and points will determine what class Peter gets assigned too, if he passes at all."

Okay, that's harsh. The scarf dude is just made that he's kicked his butt twice already. Peter would have stuck the tongue at him but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"That's still something. U.A. is the number one school in Japan. How did you convince Nezu, Tsukauchi?" Asked Ms. Sosaki.

"The fight with Muscular. It got his attention."

"It got **everybody's** attention." Said Mr. Aizawa. "I turned the news on today and it was on every media outlet out there."

"I know." Said Mandalay, who had a troubled look on her face. When she looked too Peter, she replaced that look with a smile. Though it seemed like she was faking it. "Well, was there any more info for us?" She Asked Tsukauchi.

"Not-

"Wait." The conversation stopped, the three adults turned their attention to Peter. "Don't get me wrong sir, I'm glad that you're offering me this buy...why am I being invited to this school?"

His question caught the three adults off guard.

"You don't want to go Peter?" Asked Ms. Sosaki with concern.

"I just don't see a point." He chuckled nervously.

Why send him to a school where heroes are trained? Why send him at all, this is not what Peter wants to do. He just wants to get Karen back online and see if she can help him find anyone else that's not from here. Maybe then Pete can meet up with them and they could start working together to find a way home! But he can't do that if he's being sent to some type of superhero school.

His stamens left them a lost for words. It looked like the adults were certain that Peter would say yes to attending this school. Mr. Tsukauchi looked to be finding the right words.

"I-" Detective Tsukauchi was about to speak, before he was interrupted by Mr. Aizawa.

"It's so that you don't get sent to jail."

And just like that, the atmosphere of the room crashed down.

"W-What?" Peter asked, wanted to be sure he heard correctly.

Aizawa was shot a mean look by Mandalay and a concerned look from Tsukauchi. But the Pro-Hero ignored them both.

"You acted as a vigilante, and that has consequences. The only reason why your not sitting in a detention facility and why your suits haven't been taken away is because of this." Aizawa leaned forward, in order to drive his point in. "By going to this school, we can run a story with this. Isn't that right Tsukauchi?"

The detective didn't like how this was passed to him, but accepted the ball regardless.

"Peter, you have to understand that this isn't something we can just brush under a desk. What you did, it was illegal." He said with sincerity for he knew then boy had good intentions. "I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to make it feel like it was forced. If you join U.A, we can run a story on transfer student coming from a different country to join the school."

"What about his acts of vigilantism?" Asked Ms. Sosaki

"If, and only if, anyone asks then we will say that as a foreign student Peter isn't aware of the laws and acted out of ignorance. That's what we're going to run with. But only if it comes up, we don't want to give Peter's identity to the public."

Having stopped two well known villains, it was obvious that Spider-Man has attracted attention. Tsukauchi did not want to reveal Peter's identity to the public as he knew how much danger that would put the boy in.

"We want to keep things hushed, but it will be difficult to do that if Peter doesn't come to U.A" Aizawa made sure to drive that point home with the kid, and it was working. For the young teen looked to be deep in thought, wondering what would be the right thing to do.

"Peter." His concentration broke when Mr. Tsukauchi called to him. "I understand your reservations, but this can help you. You'll meet a bunch of Pro-Hero's that will be able to show you so much."

The rest of the three adults remained silent, the only thing that Peter could hear was the clock ticking.

"This Can help you can a better hero Peter. You'll become licensed with that, you'll be able to help those around you with your Quirk. Isn't that what you want?"

No this not what Peter wants, why would they think that? He just...

 _Ohhhh…._

Now Peter was starting to realize something. He had no desire to be Pro-Hero because he didn't plan on staying in this world. The kid was confident that he would find a way home somehow. Either with Mr. Stark or with Karen or something. He only helped those people because that's just the right thing to do. Not because he wants to be this super Pro-Hero, Pete just wants to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

He just wants to look out for the little guy.

But that's not what everyone else is seeing. They think he's trying to make a debut to become a Pro-Hero.

The question is, now what?

Mr. Aizawa gave him an ultimatum, either he goes to school or a detention center.

Is there really even a choice?

"Okay, I'll be happy to go." The nervous smile did not match his words.

"Perfect!" Said Mandalay with joy. "Well, if your gonna be going to school then that requires a fresh set of clothes. Peter, why don't you go to my car and wait for me there. I'll take you shopping."

"Uh, okay" Peter stuttered his words, but because he was nervous but because Ms. Sosaki was slowly pushing him towards the door.

"Just wait for me there." She flashed him a smile before closing the door.

"That was weird…" With his enchanted hearing Peter could definitely find out what Ms. Sosaki and the others are talking about. But that is wrong so the young kid made his way to the car and hoped things won't end bad for him.

* * *

"Was that really Necessary Eraserhead?" Sosaki said as she gave a small glare to her old friend. The veteran hero was not at all bothered by it, and Tsukauchi was just rubbing his forehead over everything that has happened.

"She's right Aizawa, you could have let me known so I could have prepared for this." Aizawa's statement definitely threw the Detective in a loop. So much for trying to make sure it didn't feel like Peter was being forced...

"Didn't think it would come to this" The older man said with a shrug.

"So was there a point?" Mandalay asked. "This isn't you Aizawa. You don't act like this unless there's a point." She was not mad at her old friend. Annoyed? Yes, but she was not mad. Sosaki knew there was a purpose for all this.

"Because the kid wasn't going to join. You both heard him, going to school isn't something he wants."

The other two fell silent, Aizawa was right. Peters hesitating made Tsukauchi worried and Sosaki concerned. After convincing Nezu, Tsukachi was sure that Peter would say yes. He didn't expect the young child to almost turn it down.

"The kid needs this." Stressed Aizawa. "I'm not wrong, his actions do have consequences, we can't just pull strings and have him not go to a detention center. Just because Peter is an orphan doesn't mean he's immune to the law."

Aizawa got up from the chair and made his way to the door. "That and we need to get that thinking out of his head, that vigilante mentality. Hanging out with other students, being around Pro-Hero's, it will help him. Kids are like sponges, they absorb everything around them. Sending Peter Parker to U.A. it's gonna be the best thing for him right now."

"I get it." Sosaki gave her friend a soft smile. "I don't really like the way you played that but I get it." That smile was replaced with a teasing smirk. "Eraserhead, the loner pro-hero with a soft spot for the kids. Who would have thought?" She began patting his shoulder which only further annoyed the man.

"Knock it off." He said. "He's still gonna have to pass the test and don't think I'm gonna give him any help. He's got less than two months to get ready. If he fails, too bad."

"He won't." Assured Mandalay.

"I don't think he will either." Said Tsukauchi, who made his way leave as well. "Mandalay, I need to ask. What do you plan to do with Peter?"

His question left the older woman blank. She knew what the officer was asking.

"To be honest, I don't know. For now I guess let him stay here with me. I have the space, and it's not like he has anywhere to go know." Tsukauchi nodded his head. She's not wrong, and adoption is pointless right now because Peter has no records on file. That will take some work. "I'm gonna try to get to know him better. Maybe help him make some friends." She said that mostly to herself. The veteran hero was determined to help this child as much as she can.

"What about his suits?" That was the question that has been bugging Mandalay all day. Those suits are very state of the art.

Tsukauchi released a heavy sigh.

"For now, they stay with Peter. Taken them away might cause him to leave and we don't want that." Those suits were definitely tricky, figuring out what to do with them is another matter on there on. "He's not gonna be able use those during the initiation, especially that Iron suit. Can you make sure he knows that?"

"Don't worry, I will." Sosaki assured the two men.

"Thanks Mandalay. Nezu will get with you later on, make sure you get Peter ready."

The two older men said there good byes, leavening the feline hero by herself. Once alone the older woman resolved herself to help Peter the best she could.

But she didn't know how to do that...she acted confident before but in all honesty Shino was a bit lost. Yet she felt that it was her job to help the kid, since it was her family that Peter saved. She just needs some help, some advice. But who to go about this?

Mandalay didn't have to think hard. There was already a group of people who she knew she can count on. With a smile on her face she made grabbed her keys and made her way out.

* * *

"It's just like I told you guys and can you please stop yelling?" Asked Sosaki as she spoke into her phone. The two had entered the mall and soon after Mandalay asked Peter where he would want to go. Right now the kid was inside a store and she was waiting for him outside. It was at this moment that Sosaki decide to call her team and let them know what was happening.

Needless to say, **The Wild, Wild PussyCats** did not take this new info quietly.

" _How can we quiet about this Mandalay? First we find out your family got hurt and now you adopted a vigilante?!"_ The one speaking is Tomoko Shiretoko, also known as **RagDoll**. A woman with vibrant green hair along with an energetic personality.

" _That's right! We, as your teammates, have every right to be concerned now that your taken in a Vigilante!"_ That masculine voice belonged to Yawara Chatora, better known as **Tiger.** A man who screamed manliness with every step. " _You could have let us known about it earlier!"_

"Look it all happened so fast. There wasn't really time." Sosaki tried to explain.

" _We're a team Mandalay! We have to stay in the loop!"_ That voice belonged to Ryuko Tsuchikawa, the final member of the team, better known as **Pixie Bob**. She is as energetic as Ragdoll but also very blunt. " _And now you tell us he's gonna be entering U.A!?"_

It took a bit Mandalay told her team what happened last night. She didn't mean to tell them Peter's secret but Sosaki knew that she could trust her team to keep this info safe. Plus, she needed their help and that wasn't going to happen unless they knew the whole story.

"I know guys but that's why I'm calling you now. We have a chance to help Peter." Mandalay kept a close eye on him. Making sure no harm would come to him as he browsed the clothing. "Trust me, when you meet him you'll like him. He's a good kid, that's why I'm doing this and that's why I need your help."

The entrance test for U.A is no joke, she needed to get Peter ready, but that isn't a task she could handle alone.

" _Hmm, so you need us to get this kid into Plus Ultra, is that right?"_ Asked Tiger, sounding like he was contemplating.

"Yes!" Cried Sosaki as she rose from seat, not noticing the stares she was getting. "Something like that!"

" _Oh! Maybe we can give a miniature version of what we do when the student's of U.A. come over?"_

"Eh…." Pixie Bob's suggestion left Mandalay on the fence. That is for the students who've been attending for U.A. and have a grasp on what it means to be a pro-hero. Sosaki did not want to throw Peter into that right away. Yet before she could voice her opinion Tiger cut in to the conversation.

" _None of that! No need to throw that whole thing at him when we don't even know if the kids ready for it!"_ Mandalay couldn't see it, but Tiger was striking a pose right now. " _Listen Mandalay, I'll be coming over two you in a week. I'll have something for him, to see if he's ready for Plus Ultra!"_

"Perfect. Thanks Tiger." This was great, with her team coming over Sosaki could use this to see where Peter stands and what they need to improve. All that's left to do now is let Peter know what's going on. "Alright, I'll see you guys in a week. Bye." She hung up the phone and could see Peter waving at her signalling that the young boy had found something he wanted to buy.

* * *

Several hours of shopping had passed and the pair was heading back home. To be honest, Peter did not buy much, he felt guilty using Ms. Sosaki's money, the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of it. He only bought a couple of simple shirts and pants, nothing fancy. She tried to convince him that he could buy more if Peter wanted to but the young kid just said that this was fine.

The ride back was a quiet, Peter didn't know what to say to her. The woman who had just suddenly taken him under her wing. He was thankful of course that she is giving him a place to stay. But he is also confused, as to why she is going to these great lengths. Peter was certain he would have been thrown in an orphanage or have his suits take away by now.

"You okay Peter?" Ms. Sosaki's question took him out of thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lied Peter. "I'm doing okay, just tired that's all."

"Oh, okay. That's good to hear…"

And just like that, the conversation died awkwardly. Peter not knowing what to say and Ms. Sosaki trying to find the right way to bring up what would be happening in a week.

Pete desperately tried to think of something, just to get rid of the silence that filled the air.

"Ms. Sosaki, don't take this the wrong way but...why are you doing all this?"

Taking him under her wing, getting him into a prestigious school meant to train heros, buying him clothes. The only other person that's done this much for him was Mr. Stark.

"Ah…" The concerned look on her face was replaced with relief. It looked like the older woman was expecting Peter to ask her this question. "Think of it as payment."

"Payment?" Her answer left the kid confused.

"Yeah Payment, for saving my family." Her expression grew a bit somber. "I have a second cousin named Kota, he's the son of the Water Hose hero's. Had you not done what you did, a kid would have lost his family."

"I-I'm sorry." Peter felt guilty for changing the mood for the worse.

"Don't be." She reassured him with a small smile. "Point is, you really helped me out and I wanted to pay you back."

"By sending me to a superhero school?" Peter asked in confusion. Wondering how this would benefit him in anyway.

"You may not know it but U.A. Is the best of the best, it's the perfect place for you to learn how to be a hero. We just need to get you ready." Manadalay said as reassuring as she possibly could.

So that's why she's doing all this. Because Peter saved her family and prevented her second cousin from losing his family. Peter was glad he did what he did, he knows what it's like to lose someone. No one should have to go through that.

"Ok, thank you then for everything Ms. Sosaki." He flashed her a smile and caused the older woman to blush.

 _Don't mention it_. Mandalay said as she patted his shoulder.

"AH?!" screamed Peter as he jumped.

 _Are you okay Peter?_

"Wh-What's going on?" Peter looked around desperately as he tried to figure out where that voice was coming from. Only to see Ms. Sosaki giggling like crazy at him. "You can speak telepathically?" After watching so many sci-fi movies, it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

 _Yup, That's my Quirk. Cool, right?_

"Can I talk back to you with my mind?"

 _Nope, my quirk is one way talk. Sorry._ Peter could not hide the disappointment of not being able to hold a mental conversation. _Still, my quirk's pretty cool, right?_

"Absolutely, it's so super amazing!"

The remainder of the ride had Peter asking non-stop questions about Ms. Sosaki's quirk Alleviating of the somber tone and replacing with one of genuine curiosity and enjoyment.

* * *

A week had passed and Ms. Sosaki had told him that it was time for some physical training. For the last week the two have just been studying on Peter's Japanese. The kid was confident in saying that he could read it at an average level. A few more weeks of training and he'll be good to go.

The young child thought that this what they would be doing today but Ms. Sosaki told him to put on some gym clothes. Next thing he knew the two were driving out a gym that was being rented by her for today. She soon left and told him just to warm up and stretch.

"Wish I could've have taken my suit, or my web shooters." His original suit that is, the iron suit is currently on hold until Peter could figure out a way on how to charge it. It's still got battery left but the kid does not want to waste it. He just wants to save it for emergencies. For now, if Spider-Man needs to come out then he'll put on his regular suit.

"Where did Ms. Sosaki go?" She's been gone for a while now and it's starting to worry him. He was about to get up and go look for her until he picked up the sound of multiple people coming.

"Hell-

That was as far as Peter went before four people leaped from the door and posed right in from of him.

"Your feline fantasy has arrived!" Oh lord, is that Ms. Sosaki?

"Perfectly cute cat like girls!" And a blond woman dressed in blue.

"Why a one when you can the whole litter!" Cured a green haired girl dressed in yellow.

"Argh! Get ready, cause we are-" said a large man dressed in brown skirt.

"THE WILD, WILD PUSSYCATS!" Finished off all four of them as they struck a pose right in front of Peter. The four of them giving off an energy that reminded Pete of those animes that he and Ned would watch.

"..." said Peter.

"See? We left him speechless!" said one of the wild cats. He wasn't sure which one cause he was to busy trying to process all this

"Time to wrap it up team!" The four separated and began to do individual poses. "You already know me Peter, the telepathic hero, Manadalay!"

"And I'm her partner, Pixie Bob, manipulating the earth to her desire!"

"Don't forget about me! You can call me Ragdoll, able to locate and monitor up to a hundred people! Perfect for rescue missions!"

"You can call me Tiger, and today, I'll be getting you into PLUS ULTRA SHAPE!"

"..."

Peter remembered that time, when the green girl with the antennas said that she "Kick names, take ass."

Right now, he was really getting a sense of Deja Vu.

"Ms. Sosaki, these are the members of your team?" Peter sounded so unsure and confused that Mandalay could not help but feel disheartening. She was kinda hoping he would be impressed with their performance and their costumes.

"Y-Yes. This my team, the wild puss cats. We specialize in Mountain rescue."

Peter nodded his head at her explanation. He remembered her talking about them in the week leading up to this. He just didn't think they would be this...extreme. Still Peter needed to show some manners, after all they're Ms. Sosaki's friends.

The young kid decided to introduce himself to Pixi Bob first. He approached her and extended his hand.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm-" that was as far as Peter got before a giant claw hand grabbed his face.

"Ma'am!" The woman, Pixie Bob said, as she gave off a murderous aura. "I think you have words mixed up, because I'm 18 at heart."

"Y-Yes Miss." Peter said before shaking her hand off her and trying to get some air.

"Maybe we should save introductions another time. Introducing you to my team isn't the only reason I brought you here Peter." Mandalay explained. "I brought you for some training. So that we can get you ready for the entrance test in U.A."

That's right, Ms. Sosaki told him that the entrance to the school was one part test and the other part a physical examination. Well, that was the word he used at least, Ms. Sosaki said it's something along the lines of beating up machines.

"That's right!" Interrupted Tiger. The large man dressed in brown short top and skirt. "Mandalay here thinks you good enough to get into U.A., good enough for Plus Ultra. So we're here to see if that's true." Forget lady dressed in blue, this guy was giving off an even more menacing aura!

"Yup, Yup!" Exclaimed Ragdoll, the girl with green hair. "Time to show us what you're made of Peter!"

Ok, they want to test him. Peter can get behind that, feels a little weird without his costume but he can make due. The young kid felt himself getting pumped up, ready to stretch his muscles.

"Ok, I can do this. I'm ready, what do we plan to do?" Asked an excited Peter.

"Simple, you fight me."

"...excuse me?" Peter wanted to make sure he heard Tiger right.

"You heard me!" The man somehow snorted stream out of his nose as he crossed his arms. "Your the Spider-man right? Don't worry Manadalay told us, and we'll keep it a secret." Tiger said when he noticed the brief look of panic on Peter's face. "You've been making a name for yourself big shot. Taking on that sludge villain, taking on muscular."

Peter honestly did not expect his actions to garner this much attention. Especially when you see how much crime the other hero's stop in this city.

"But! Mandalay told us you got some type of fancy suit. Well how do we know the suits not doing most of the work."

His words actually cut Peter a bit.

"What? No, I mean yeah the suits that Mr. Stark gave me helps out but I can be a hero without it." If your nothing without the suit then you shouldn't be wearing it. Peter was determined to love by those words that Mr. Stark left for him.

"Is that so?" Tiger said condescendly. "Then prove it. Show me your capable of Plus Ultra!"

Why does he keep saying Plus Ultra? Is that his catchphrase? Whatever, Peter could see Ms. Sosaki step to the side along with her partners. If this was sparing then it was time to show everyone what he's got.

Unbeknownst to Peter, Mandalay was having a short discussion with her teammates.

"Tigers going to go easy on him, right?" Asked a concerned Mandalay.

"Don't worry, you Tiger won't do anything ras-"

"Woo! Go tiger! Kick his butt!" Ragdoll was interrupted by PixieBob, who was already giddy with excitement.

"Let's go!" Tiger shouted as charged at Peter with a straight right hook.

Peter caught the punch immediately.

"..." was what Mandalay and the others said after that.

"Nice punch dude." Peter said with honesty. Being sure to pull his it's the kid countered with a kick straight to Tiger's stomach. The older man grunted from the pain and force of that kick.

Peter wasn't aware, but Tiger and the rest of the girls were down right surprised from what there seeing.

"N-Not bad." But Tiger was determined to make sure Peter doesn't know that. "But not good enough for Plus Ultra!"

"I don't know what you mean by that!" The kid yelled as he leaped at tiger only to see the large man bend his body in a way that isn't physically possible. "What?" So distracted by the mans quirk that Peter did not notice the punch that came right at him.

It was a solid hit and it sent him flying, but Peter's durability allowed him to tank the hit and recover almost immediately mid-air.

"Dude, you can bend your body like rubber? That's so cool and kinda weird, in a good way!" The curiosity in him began to show as he started fanboying over this discovery despite being a fight.

"Focus Peter!" Shouted Mandalay.

"Right, sorry!" Taking a low crouching position, Peter began sprinting at Tiger. His incredible speed caught the large man by surprise. He feigned a punch and Tiger fell for it. Peter leaped just above tiger and landed a kick to the mans face. "Ha, take that, Kitty Kat."

Pete made sure to pat himself on the back later on for that cool rhyme.

"Don't get cocky kid!" Bending and twisting his body, Tiger shot himself like a spring at Peter. Knowing there was no stopping that oddly shaped missile the kid ran towards the wall and then onto the wall. Running up until he was high enough to avoid that attack entirely.

"Hmph. Get down here at fight me like a Pro-Hero!" Taunted Tiger.

"Don't suppose I can convince you to come up here and fight me like a spider?"

Tiger leaped at him and, to Peter's surprise, used his claws to stick to the wall.

"Oh that's so not fair." Groaned Peter before leaping off the wall and attaching himself onto Tiger's large back. "Hey, hope you don't mind me hitching a ride. You take card?"

Tiger mimicked Peter by leaping off the wall and performing several flips and spins. The older man was trying to give Peter a sense of vertigo, but the kid was practically immune to that given all his crawling and web swinging. Even after Tiger stuck the landing the kid was still attached to his back, with a smile on his face.

"Hey that was pretty fun, thanks for the ride." If he had his web shooters, Peter would have blasted the man's eyes with webbing. Instead he'll have to settle with a several simple punches to Tiger's face. After landing the last punch Peter finally leaped off the man's back. A cocky smile on his face.

* * *

"Is Tiger losing…" Asked Ragdoll, who was having trouble believing what she was seeing.

"I-um, well…" Mandalay was at a loss for words. She knew Peter had talent, but holding his own against a verteran hero?. Also, Sosaki had no idea Peter was that strong it begin with. He stopped Tiger's punch like nothing!

"This isn't good, Tiger needs help!" Exclaimed Pixie Bob, who went from excited to concerned over her teammate. "He needs help." That concern went away and was replaced with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Help? Wait, Pixie-

Mandalay didn't get a chance to stop her energetic friend from joining the sparring match.

"Oh boy, I just hope she doesn't use her quirk."

* * *

Peter nailed his landing after jumping off of Tiger's back. The moment he did though kid felt that sensation at the back of his head. He looked to Tiger but saw the man hadn't move from his spot. It was just in time that Peter saw the color of blue coming from the corner of his eye.

His fast reaction time was enough for him to duck under the kick, causing the blue girl to crash land onto the floor.

"Hey! How did you dodge that?" Cried Pixie Bob as she picked herself off the floor.

Peter didn't get a chance to answer as her partner decided to voice his complaint.

"Pixie, what are you doing butting in?!"

"Helping you! Your getting your ass kicked." She said as a matter of fact. "Don't worry, I won't use my quirk, just my claws! Meow!"

Pixie Bob leaped at Peter once again, ready to pounce on the kid.

"Is the meow really necessary?" Asked Peter as he grab dodging a fury of blows coming from the older lady. She was quick and nimble but not as flexible as Tiger which made dodging her attacks a lot easier.

"Stay still!"

"Nope!"

"Argh, your doing wrong Pixie! Let me show you how it's done!"

Tiger joined in on the fight. Twisting his body to deliver some powerful attack. Peter immediately was on the defensive. Using all of his energy to avoid their attacks. It was getting difficult, these two worked well, their attacks were in sync.

"I don't suppose you two would want to stop for a breather?!" The kid asked as he ducked under two kicks coming at him.

"Not a chance!" Yelled the two as their attacks continued without relent. The young teen may not know it but the two adults were getting frustrated that they weren't landing any hits on him.

Okay, Peter knew that he couldn't keep dodging forever. So his mind began to think. Okay, the Tiger dude has enhanced strength, he knew that from the punch he blocked. Pixie Bob however looked to be a regular person when it comes to strength. So her attacks probably wouldn't hurt as much if they hit him…

Deciding to take a risk, Peter halted his movements to stop Tigers kick by catching it.

"Gotcha!" Of course, he knew that know there was kick coming right him. Peter braced for impact and felt the kick hitting his abdomen and it...didn't hurt that much. Guess the blue girl isn't as strong as Tiger.

"Ow! What did I just kick?" But when Peter braced his body for the impact it meant that Pixie had just kicked what felt like brick wall. Which explained why she is currently rubbing her leg.

"What's wrong Pixie?!" Tiger asked in worry. That brief moment he took to look at his partner was all the Peter needed. Getting a firm grip on the man's leg the young teen began to spin him around several times.

"So long, have a nice trip!" Peter yelled as he let Tiger go, sending the older man flying and crashing into Pixie Bob.

The older man was now lying on the floor from being spun around while Pixie was trying to get the large man off of her to no avail.

Peter waited for a few moments to see if either of them would get up. It didn't look either of the two planned to.

"Was that it, did I win?" Peter asked with excitement towards Ms. Sosaki. The woman nodded her head, her face having a look of disbelief.

"G-Good job Peter." congratulated Ms. Sosaki as she and Ragdoll made their way to go help their friends off the floor.

* * *

"Argh! I'm telling you he cheated!"

Several hours had passed and Wild Pussy Cats had taken themselves to a restaurant bar, where two of its members decided to take out their frustration in food and booze. Mandalay had taken Peter home, not comfortable in taking the young child in a place that serves alcohol. The kid was fine with that, deciding to spend the rest of the night practicing his Japanese reading.

"It's okay Ryuko." Said Sosaki as she tried to reassure her friend. The older woman had taken losing to Peter pretty bad. It didn't help that Pixie tried hitting on cute guy earlier only to get shot down, which only further worsened her mode.

"Yeah, cheer up you two!" Said Tomoko, as she too tried to help raise her friends spirits. "You guys put up a good fight.

"I wasn't Plus Ultra, I wasn't…" Sobbed Yawara as he tried to nurse his wounded pride.

The thing is, Ragdoll and Mandalay understood why their teammates were so sad. A Pro-Hero values two things. Protecting the good people of their city and their pride. Nothing damages the pride of a pro-hero worse than losing a fight to rookie.

"There, there. Remember, it's not like Pixie was using her quirk." Pointed out Mandalay as she took a sip from her drink.

"That's right!" Exclaimed Ryuko, her cheeks red from the booze she's been drinking. "If I had used my Quirk then this fight would have been a different story! Hmph...He didn't even use his webs. What's the deal with that? Was he going easy on us too?"

"No, no!" Cried both Sosaki and Tomoko as they noticed Pixie and Tiger slump even further into their seats.

"I'm sure there's a reason why Peter didn't use them, there has to be…" Truth is, Sosaki was wondering why as well. She's seen the clip of him fighting the sludge villain. Peter is able to make webs, he has a spider quirk after all. So why didn't he use them in the sparring match earlier?

"Well...at least his match with Muscular wasn't a fluke. Suit or no suit, the kid has skills." Tiger admitted, the larger man in more control over his alcohol. "He's ready for U.A."

That he was, there was no debating that.

"What bothers me is his quirk." said Pixie. "Mandy, you said that he was a spider quirk right?" Sosaki nodded her head. "So that explains why he can stick to walls and jump so high but...why is he so strong and so tough? He took Tiger's hit like nothing!"

That is true, Tiger strength is enhanced from that of a regular person. So seeing Peter take that hit like nothing was alarming. Yet, that was not the end of Ryuko's rant. The older blond woman had another drunk points to make.

"Another thing, why does he look normal?"

"Normal?" asked Ragdoll.

"You guys know what I mean. Whenever someone has a quirk based off an animal or insect it shows. But Peter, has nothing! No eight eyes, no abnormal hair, nothing to tells us that he has a spider quirk. Isn't that weird?"

It was, Pixie isn't wrong. Almost all quirks that are derived from an animal or insect has one or more features on shown on their body. There is a Pro-Hero out there who works with the marine crew. His Quirk is spotted seal and he looks like a huminaod seal. There is a member in the police force who has the face of a cat due to his feline Quirk. So the fact that Peter looks 100% normal is definitely odd.

"Maybe it's not just a spider quirk?" Argued Mandalay. "Peter never knew his parents. Maybe one parent had a spider quirk but the other parent had something else?"

When two Quirked individuals have a child it could create a quirk that is a mixture of the two spouses. That may explain why Peter's spider powers are so odd from everyone else.

Mandalay looked at her empty drink and couldn't help but sprout a smile. That kid has a lot of promise, something that is sure to bloom once U.A. starts. Shino Sosaki will do everything she can to make sure Peter is ready.

U.A. and the country of Japan will soon marvel at the awesome might of Spider-Man.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

So...a lot has happened in the spider-man fandom.

Far from home came out and I loved it. Jake was an amazing as Mysterio and the new suit was super cool.

Also, Spider-man is out of the MCU so that sucks. Basically killed my excitement for the next phase of Marvel films. I don't really care about any of the new hero's so I don't know how invested I'm going to be now.

Hopefully Sony and Disney can work a new deal. I really hope so.

Anyways, I wanted to start the initiation this chapter but it didn't work out. Next chapter will though, I promise. I've done enough set up, it's time for the story to be kicked into high gear. I do apologize for taking so long. Updates are hard for me because of work. My job doesn't allow me much free time.

It also doesn't help that I've been playing monster hunter and watching Demon Slayer. Which is such a good show and has such good characters that I'm considering writing a crossover story with Tanjirou. Just brainstorming right now, we'll see.

Thank you for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter up before late October.

Goodbye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Initiation**

Peter sat in his room, his eyes glued on his web shooters. There was an ongoing problem that he has been putting off ever since he arrived to this new place. His web fluids, Pete needs to replace his web supply. The battle in New York, then in Titan, and now the two villains he fought here. It was taking a toll on his web supply. He was a few cartegries left but sooner or later he's going to have to make some more.

The sounds of knocking reached his ears.

"Peter?" Miss Sosaki came in, the older woman dressed in casual clothes. Her eyes were focused on him before darting to his web shooters. "Oh wow, so this is it huh?"

A week had passed since his spare with the pussy cat squad. During that time Ms. Sosaki had asked Peter on why he never used his webs during his match. The young kid wondered if she asked out of curiosity, he was not aware it was to nurse her teammates wounded pride. After letting her know that he actually couldn't make his own webs Ms. Sosaki was shocked.

When he explained that he makes his own web out of different chemicals and compounds Ms. Sosaki went from shocked to impressed. Though there was this one concern that came from telling her all this…

"It's cool seeing it so up close. I guess you'll be using this till you start making your own webs."

For some reason Ms. Sosaki was convinced that Peter will eventually start producing his own webs. Apparently Quirks have the ability to evolve and change with the individual. Some discover hidden aspects they never would have figured unless they trained with their quirks constantly. Ms. Sosaki for example could only talk to one person at first and she assumed that was her limit. It was only with time and practice that she could speak to dozens individuals at once.

Honestly it was getting kind of annoying but Peter didn't want to correct her. Because he was concerned that if he did then everyone would start asking questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Yeah, these are my web shooters, pretty cool right?"

"It's definitely impressive. Did...Tony Stark make that for you?"

Peter noticed the odd way she said that, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"No, the web shooters and web fluid are something I made myself, but he did improve on my web shooters." Peter said with a smile. "Bam!" He snapped his web shooter right on to his wrist. He couldn't get the armored web shooters from his iron suit but he can get the ones from his original Stark made suit. That was good enough for Peter, the iron suit needs to take a break. Flaunting that type of tech around could cause trouble for him

"You know, you won't be able to use those for initiation."

And just like that, Pete's good mood was ruined.

"I can't?" His whole thing was Spider-Man, and what kind of Spider-Man doesn't use webs? "Why?"

"The initiation is based on your Quirk, and just that." Explained Ms. Sosaki. "This isn't part of your quirk, not yet. The rest of the students will be going empty handed as well, letting you use that would be unfair Peter."

"Aw man…" it made sense but Peter couldn't help but groan. He was really hoping to use these cool toys during his test, which he still has no idea what's it going to be about. All he knows that it will require his physical abilities.

"You'll be fine Peter, now are you ready?"

"Uh Yeah, I'm good to go."

Peter was told by Ms. Sosaki that he was going to meet the principal of U.A. High. Mr. Nezu, that's his name. The young kid was informed that the principal wanted to speak to him, not wanting to be rude Pete agreed to talk to him.

Putting on the last of his simple outfit, the pair headed out to meet him.

* * *

"Your going to do fine. You got this, okay?"

Today was the day. Today was the big day, the initiation for U.A. High. The months passed and Ms. Sosaki had done her best in getting him ready. It was all just simple workout routines and Japanese reading lessons but it helped out. The kid has grown, physically speaking as well. Peter now looked like he was 15 years old again and he grew a few inches too.

"Thanks Ms. Sosaki. I'll do my best."

"Go get them Peter." She flashed him a soft smile and bid the kid farewell.

Dressed in sweats, he had no school uniform to use, Peter left the building and began making his way to U.A. High. It was all so surreal, how much time has passed since he got here. In his spare time Peter has been doing his best on checking online and looking for any reports that other people from his home might be here. He's also been checking the status to see if he can get Karen back up and running.

No luck on either one.

It was a bit disheartening to be honest but the young kid was determined to not give up. Had it been Mr. Stark or Captain America or Thor then they would keep on trying. So too will Peter, he won't give up trying to find something that will get him home. Which makes this whole going to school thing kind of inconvenient. Still, he didn't really have much choice. The scarf guy made it clear.

"I can do both." Peter assures himself. "I can focus on school and try to find someone who can help me. You got this Peter!" He said to himself a bit too loud.

"Yeah, you got this Peter!"

Peter halted in his tracks and wondered where that female voice came from.

He looked to his left and saw a girl of his age standing next to him. A short girl with fair skin and average build. Her shirt brown hair was fashioned in a Bob style above her shoulders. The most noticeable thing about her was the permanent pink dimples on her cheeks. That and her outfit, the girl looked like she was about to head for a workout. She had this smile beamed right at him.

A girl was smiling at him! Peter had no idea what to do... Say something you fool!

"Hello?"

Say something else!

"Hi, sorry, you looked really silly chanting to yourself and so I wanted to cheer you on so it wouldn't look so bad." Her kind but blunt words hit Peter right in the chest.

"Thanks…" He said with defeat. Let it be known that Peter has a way with the ladies. A very bad and awkward way that is. Nothing left to do now but introduce himself and do some damage control. "Nice to meet you, I'm Peter Parker."

"Ochaco Urakaka." Said the friendly girl as she berms him a smile. "Nice to meet you Parker."

"Nice to meet you to." Peter wondered what would be a good conversation to start with. "Um, are you going to the U.A. Thing too?" The answer seemed pretty obvious, given her workout outfit but he figured it would be a good way to start a conversation.

"Yup! That's actually why I kinda started talking to you." The girl looked away in embarrassment. "Truth be told, I'm kind of nervous and figured talking with someone might get rid of some of the nervous. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No, no your fine. I'm kind of nervous too!" Peter did his best to reassure the young girl. "You looked totally ready to ace this thing." He tried to flash her a thumbs up and a confident smile. His smile ended up looking like a nervous train wreck. Still it ended up causing to young girl to smile, so that has to count for something right?

"Thanks, I guess."

The two began walking in Slience, Peter trying to figure out what to do to get rid of this awkward atmosphere.

"So, where are you from? Did you transfer here from America?" Thankfully he didn't have too.

"Kinda of, I was born in Queens, New York before coming over here." Peter did his best to keep the specifics as light as possible. He rather not say anything that might bite him in the butt later on.

"New York? That's so cool, your Japanese is really good too."

"Thanks." He was really glad that he took that language class. Who ever would have thought this would come in handy like this? Peter only learned Japanese to watch films that hadn't been translated yet.

He's going to be keeping that little fact to himself.

"Wow."

Wow is correct, as the two we're now approaching the school and began to see it. Say to say that the young girl was impressed. Peter agreed with Uraraka, if this is what Superhero schools look like then he couldn't help but wonder what the ones back home in New York look like.

"I guess this is it. Thanks for keeping me company Parker. Good luck on your test." Uraraka said to him with a grateful tone. "And hey, if we both pass the test we might see each other around!" Her positive tone made a smile broke out on Peter's face

"Totally! Give it you best Uraraka."

"I will, see ya!" She waved bye to young kid and he returned the gesture to her. As Peter watched her run he noticed that she momentarily stopped to help a kid with green hair from falling down by…floating?

 _What?_

It occurred to Peter that in all this time he did not even ask her what her quirk was. He needs to start doing that.

* * *

Talk about a small and loud world.

The students have all been lead into separate auditoriums. It was a dark room with seating similar to that of a college class room. Following the instructions of the teachers, the kids took their seats. Peter had chosen his seat and simply waited for the rest of the students to follow suit. What surprised him that as everyone was taking their seats he saw two familiar faces.

That green haired dude that he met on the roof and the blond spiky haired guy who was being held hostage. They say right next to each other, guess they must be really good friends or something. Once everyone began to take their seats the lights dimmed a bit more and a dude came into the front of the screen.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" And just like that the man introduced himself in the loudest way possible. A spot light shined down on him revealing a man dressed like he was a walking DJ with the most ridiculous hair Peter's even seen. "Present Mic here, ready to welcome you to U.A!"

Silence was the only response to this man's booming voice.

Peter wasn't sure if anyone else was bothered by his loud voice, must be him only. Having your senses dialed to 11 can really suck at times.

"In just a few short hours your gonna be taken to one out training facilities, were you will put your quirks to the test and show us what you're made of!"

The screen behind Mr. Mic came on, showing an empty city.

"After taking the written exam, You will be taken to one of our mock cities battle centers, there you will be given a certain amount of time to take down as many faux villains as you can. With each one you take the more points you rack up!"

The screen showed just how many they had and holy mackerel was there a lot!

They had like several high cities just for kids with powers to go nuts! Just how much money does school have? His school can't even afford to get better school lunches, so not fair!

"These are where you'll be going after the exam. You should have been given a slip of paper that tells you just what battle center you'll be in."

Peter looked at his slip and read that he was placed in battle center B. It also showed what type of faux villains he'll be facing.

"The points will be determined by that difficulty of this villains."

Peter looked at the giant screen and saw that there were three different types of enemies. One was worth 1 point, another 2 and the last one was worth 3 points. Strange, on the screen it only showed 3 robots but the handout had 4.

"You goal is to use your Quirks to take this villains out. Remember, attacking other examines or any unheroic actions are prohibited! Teachers and faculty will be monitoring through cameras scattered throughout the faux city. They will be keeping track of your points!"

Peter raised his hand.

"Yes young man, do you have a question!"

Just like that, a spotlight was shined right on Peter. Making him the center of everyone's attention and making him nervous as hell.

"Um, yeah I, uh just had a question…"

"Well don't be shy kid, speak your mind!"

Yeah, it's a lot easier to do that when Peter's wearing the mask.

"Well I noticed that on our pamphlet there are 4 of those robot things but on the screen there's only three. So I just wanted to know about that...sorry." Peter just said that last part out of reflex.

"An excellent question! You see there is another Faux Villain, however they are only an obstacle. You can fight them but you won't be awarded any points!"

Ah ok, makes sense. With his question answered the light stopped shining on him and brought his nerves down to its normal levels.

"You feeling okay?"

"Huh?"

Peter turned to his left to see who had addressed him. He saw a girl of his age, with rough orange hair that was tied in a side ponytail. Her turquoise eyes stared right at his, with a question look on her face.

"You looked nervous there, guess you weren't expecting a spotlight to shine on you?" She said quietly as her eyes shifted back to the speaker.

"Y-Yeah, definitely wasn't expecting that…" the girl didn't say anything after that, making Peter wonder if he should have said something else. "Nice to meet you, I'm Peter Parker." When in doubt, introduce yourself. He extended his hand to the orange haired girl.

"Itsuka Kendo, nice to meet you Peter." Whatever he did, it must have been the right thing cause she gave him a warm smile and shook his hand.

"I have a question!" Everyone's attention, including Peter's and Kendo, turned to a blue haired teen wearing glasses. He stood firm and was speaking in a loud and clear voice.

"Yes, what can I do for ya?!" Sang Present Mic.

"Apologies! I do not mean to disturb the class however I must make something known !" The blue haired kid turned his attention to the green haired kid. His finger pointing at him accusingly "You there, you have been mumbling non-stop since this lecture started! It is very distracting, I ask that you keep it quiet down so that others may listen more easily!"

"Me?" Said the poor guy as he pointed to himself. Peter couldn't see it but the green haired dude buried his head in embarrassment as small laughter echoed through the room.

"Now, now settle down everyone." The teachers words did quiet everyone down a bit. "Now, that is everything you need to know about the battle center that will be going down after the test. Any questions?!"

No one raised their hands.

"Perfect! Now make your way to your designated class room and then we'll see you at the battle center! Give it your all kids!

* * *

One hour later and Peter stood right outside the high gates were the physical test will be taken place. The test had gone rather smoothly, all the studying he did really paid off. At the very least, if he doesn't pass this then maybe Pete will get in from test score alone?

"Man…" Peter lamented as he looked at his wrist, unable to bring his web shooters the kid will have to rely on his wit and physical abilities to pass. It really sucks though, most of his combat relied on his webs. Taking them away was definitely a handicap.

"You there, young man."

Peter turned around at what he thought was the sound of someone calling him. Behind him was the same blue haired kid with glasses.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Tenya Ida." He extended his hands towards To Peter while speaking a in very formal tone.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Peter Parker." He shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile.

"A pleasure Parker. I just wanted to thank you for asking that question back during the orientation."

The question?

"You mean about there being 4 villains on the pamphlet?" Was it that big of a deal?

"Exactly, as students it's our job to make sure we do our best to become pro-hero's. Just like it's the faculty's job to ensure there are no errors that will hinder our growth."

Is...is this guy being for real right now?

"I was going to ask the same thing before you beat me too it. I'm glad to see that I am not the only student here concerned about the future or our education."

Oh my god this guy is being 100% for real, well at least Peter can say he has a friend...right?

"No problem, I'm glad I was able to help."

"And helpful you have been! Unlike others…" Peter watched as Ida's gaze shifted to the same green haired from before. The poor guy was darn near shaking, it was clear to everyone around him that he was nervous as one could be. "See that man, he's nerves are getting the better of him and it's affecting the poor students around him. Honestly…"

Ida wasn't wrong but Peter felt like he was being kinda harsh to the poor guy.

"I mean I don't blame the guy, I'm really nervous too!" He really was, and Peter's been to space! "I'm

Just handling it a bit better, I mean look at my arm. My hairs are standing up!" Peter pulled up his jersey to show how scared he was, but it didn't matter. That guy just his eyes dead set on kid.

"Excuse me Parker, it looks like the young man is about to bother that poor girl. No doubt distracting her and running her concentration. That will not stand."

Girl? Peter took a closer look and saw that it was that same girl from earlier, Uraraka.

"Hold on maybe-" Pete's attempt at stopping Ida was to no avail. He could see the formal guy approaching the nervous green haired kid. "Jeez, poor guy can't catch a break." That Ida guy seems cool, if a bit to serious. With a moment to himself Peter went back to preparing himself for the upcoming test.

"Right? I feel bad for him."

Peter nearly jumped at the sudden female voice, he turned around to see Kendo hand come up behind him.

"Kendo?"

"Hey you remembered my name, good to hear." Her voice was incredibly calm and reassuring, which was odd given how everyone around him was stressing out. "You look kinda nervous, take a deep breath Parker."

"How are you not nervous?" Peter couldn't help but ask. Seriously, the girl had this aura of calmness and maturity. It was weird, though he really shouldn't say that given his inability to shut up at times.

"I am, just trying to make sure it doesn't get to me. Stretching really helps." Kendo said as she began moving her arms.

"You probably got that covered." He couldn't help but notice the Karate hear she was in. Maybe that's why she's so calm, girls probably a black belt in something. Maybe he should take karate classes, that would be cool. Spider-Man, master of karate!

…if only he could afford karate lessons.

"Okay future hero's! It's time to show us what you're made of! Ready?!"

The voice from the speakers brought everyone out of there trance.

All the students around Peter began to tense up, and he was no exception.

"Best of luck Parker." Kendo said as she too got herself ready. Unfortunately Peter was trying to prepare himself that he didn't even notice her words of encouragement.

"Set!"

"I'm strong and sticky, I'm really strong and really sticky." The young kid said to himself.

"GO!"

The gates were opened and the students began rushing in. With no time to waste Peter ran past a majority of the students and began looking for the nearest robot.

* * *

"You okay?"

The voice broke Mandalay out of her thoughts. She looked to her friend, Ragdoll, who had called out to her in concern. Mandalay had asked if the two of them could meet up and share a simple meal. Ragdoll was the only one who accepted as the other two were occupied with something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering what I should order…" said Sosaki as she skimmed through the menu while glancing to her left.

"Mandalay?"

"Hmm?" She said halfheartedly.

"You're lying."

Mandalay took one look at her friend and could see that she want fooling her at all. The older woman placed her menu down and released a sigh that she didn't know she was holding.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked her friend.

"It was obvious when you chose this place because its closest to U.A. when there are other options." Said Ragdoll as she looked at the lackluster menu. "Your worried about Peter."

"Hit the nail on the head...yeah, I guess I am worried. He needs to pass, he needs to go to this school or else he won't change."

Mandalay was worried that if Peter didn't learn from U.A. then he may never drop the vigilante mentality. He may never give up the poison that Tony Stark filled his mind with. So much was riding on this for Peter, to the point where Sosaki couldn't stop worrying. She even considered asking Ragdoll to track him, but knew that was cheating in a way.

"Relax, he'll do fine." The green haired woman said with reassurance. "He beat Tiger, and he's a smart kid to boot. Your worrying about nothing."

Yeah, nothing. Peter will do fine…

* * *

"Hah!" Peter cursed out as he punched through the robot in front of him. Time has passed and the kid was making sure to use all his powers to make sure he passed. Thankfully, with these being completely robotic enemies the kid had no reason to pull his punches. He keep punching and kicking till things were nothing but scrap metal

"To the chop shop with you!" Only problem is that they couldn't respond to his jokes. So his wonderful and incredible wit was lost on these poor robots. Oh well, he'll just have to save them for another time.

Feeling that sensation in the back of his head. Peter jumped backwards and avoided a collision. Once he nailed the landing he landed a solid kick to the back of the robots head and cracked it open.

"Another down."

And many more to go, Peter could see all the students do their best to make sure the robots were taken down. He remembered seeing Ida kicking some of them really hard. The young kid jumped on a street light and saw if there were anymore robots patrolling around.

He did see a familiar face.

Kendo was a few blocks down and she was surrounded by several robots and it looked like she needed help. That is until she began smacking one of the robots with her hands that became giant.

"Wow, that's cool." And so was the fact that she had another three more to beat. Realizing that now was not the time for recon Peter jumped off and began running around the entire area. Putting his legs to work, the teen began to take out any robots he could fine. Spotting one he gained momentum and then dropped kicked it with incredible force.

"Another down, keep it up Peter." He said to himself.

There were so many other teens going around, using their own abilities. He saw that blue haired guy, kicking robots with his bare legs. He also saw Uraraka, it looked like she was floating the robots somehow and then dropping them.

 _Man, I really need to ask her what her powers are._

Not wanting to waste any more time gushing over other people's powers Peter went back to work, his mind determined to pass this test.

X

Behind the scenes, in the faculty of U.A, sat a good portion of the faculty. Various pro-hero's were watching the monitors and operating the machines that the students needed to destroy. EraserHead and Principal Nezu were among these group of people.

"Well I must say there are some students that are standing out. Wouldn't you say Aizawa?" Nezu asked, his eyes roaming the different monitors that were laid out in front of him and the faculty.

"Hmm…" Was all Aizawa said, unlike the rest of the staff Aizawa kept his eyes glued on one particular boy. Taking note of his actions and movements.

"Well…" Nezu looked at how much time had passed. "It seems like the test is almost over, can the final obstacle be released? Let's see how these future hero's will react in these types of situations."

Everyone in the faculty nodded their heads, Aizawa narrowed his eyes and made sure to see exactly how Peter would react.

* * *

Something was wrong…

Peter could feel if, his senses, they were telling him to leave. To go and run. He looked around and saw that there was nothing around him. No robots at least, they're still students around, fighting what robots are left. The number was starting to dwindle and Peter could tell that the test was going to come to an end.

So then why was his brain yelling at him to run?

His answer came when the ground started rumbling.

"What's going on?" A worried voice, Peter didn't know who said it, came out from the crowd. All the students started to migrate towards the doors, and every single one of them looked around in general confusion.

"Parker? Do you know what's going on?"

A female voice, he turned and saw Kendo had found him. The young teen was covered in dirt and sweat, proof that she had been hard at work figuring these machines. He wanted to give her an answer, but was beaten to it when a giant Robot emerged from one of the buildings.

It came to them like that giant reptile in those monster movies. It raised its fists high into the air, its huge size dwarfed the buildings around it. Peter didn't need his senses to tell him was going to happen.

"Move!" He yelled out for everyone to hear. The giant robot brought down its fist and completely destroyed the pavement. Sending dust and gravel all over the surrounding area. For a moment, no one could see anything. All that could be heard was the sound of coughing, the dust soon settled and the students saw just how much damage it did.

"Run!" Peter wasn't sure who yelled that but it was all it took for the students around him to break into a frenzy. No one wanted to fight that thing and Peter didn't blame them. That thing was not something he could handle, this was more Mr. Stark or Thor to take on. He needed to move like everyone else before he's a bug on the windshield.

"Parker, what are you doing? Move it!" Kendo yelled at him before she bolted in the other direction. Her and the other students had begun moving before Peter had even finished his thoughts.

"Right, time to go." Peter said to himself before turning around in the other direction to leave. His body stopped its movement when his eyes noticed something in the distance.

Someone was trapped, a girl, stuck under some rubble. When the robot punched the pavement she must have not been able to get away. She couldn't move, she was pinned under the rubble and the huge piece of machinery was headed right towards her. Not good, that's definitely not good.

She was going to get crushed!

It didn't take more than a second for Peter to start moving his body. Not noticing Kendo looking back at him, wondering why he hadn't started running. Not noticing a blue haired teen wondering why he had ran towards the robot. Not noticing a green haired kid, who was shifting his view from Peter, to the girl and the robot.

The young teen didn't notice any of that, someone was in trouble, so Peter's body began to move.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the trapped young woman. As he got closer he recognized who it was.

"Uraraka?" The same girl that he had talked too this morning. She was in bad shape, rubble had her pinned down. Her body was covered in sweat and dirt, a testament to how hard she has been working during the test.

"Parker?" She's consciousness, that's good.

"Hey, talk about crashing the party right?" Peter said as he gestured to the giant robot approaching them.

"Ugh…" she groaned from the pain of being pinned under rubble.

"Right, bad joke. Really bad joke." Not wanting to waste anymore time, Peter placed his hands in the rubble and made sure he had a good grip. "Uraraka, can you move?"

"Yeah…" she nodded her head.

"Ok…" that thing was getting closer, oh boy. "I'm going to lift, when I do you need to move." Pete resident really give her a chance to confirm as time was running short. "Move!" With his enhanced strength, moving the rubble was no issue, he's definitely lifted heavier. "Talk about Deja vu…" he muttered to himself quietly.

The problem was getting Uraraka to move, the poor girl was injured and trying to crawl out of the rubble was proving difficult.

"Um, Uraraka? Can you crawl a bit faster please?! We really need to move!" Try as she might the poor girl simply couldn't. Time for plan B. "HEY! Can someone please help us! We could really use a hand!"

Peter looked at the students from afar, they looked like they wanted to help but…

"You gotta be kidding me…" everyone was too terrified of the giant freakin Robot behind them. Peter couldn't really blame them, it was terrifying.

"Um, Parker…"

Uraraka called his attention and pointed to something in the distance. Peter words died in his mouth when he saw something he couldn't believe. Some kid with green hair was running toward him and the giant robot.

"What is that dude doing?!" Why is he running at the robot, doesn't he understand it's a giant freakin robot!? Wonderful, now Peter needed to get Uraraka out and now this guy-

His train of thought died when the green haired kid launched himself into the air. He was like a missile, heading right towards the robots face.

"Detroit SMASH!"

The kid punched the robots face and destroyed it in one blow.

One.

 _Freaking_

 _ **Blow.**_

"Holy shit…" Peter said as he watched this all happen before his eyes. The Robot went down hard, it was not getting back up. That wasn't thing falling though, that green haired kid was falling and it didn't look like had a way to land. "Oh no, oh no...I gotta catch him, I need to-"

"I-I got him…" Peter watched as Uraraka brought her finger tips together and a small pink light shined from it. Then, the green haired kid suddenly stopped moving. His body was floating in mid air.

"Wow. That's cool…" This whole day was one cool thing after the other. Honestly, He'd be more excited if his body isn't calming itself down from not being killed by a giant robot. He also would have noticed Uraraka puking her guts out. "Ok, let's get you both out of here."

With Uraraka managing to crawl out of the rubble, Peter released his hold and carefully picked the young girl.

"Um! Uh…" unfortunately Peter had picked her up bridal style, something he did not mean to do, causing Uraraka to become flustered.

"Try not to move, your really hurt." The young teen wasn't really noticing that. Pete made his way to the young green teen lying on the floor. "Hey, you okay dude?"

"Huh?" The green haired guy looked like a mess and his arm looked to be severely injured.

"C'mon, we need to get you both to a doctor." Being as careful as he could be, Peter placed the green kid on his back. "Hold on tight." He said reassuringly, before breaking out in a light jog.

"Ugh…" moaned both of the two teens holding on to Peter.

"Please no vomiting while riding, we do charge for any damages done." His joke fell on death ears as the two teens were too busy trying not to pass out. "Excuse me, paredón me, making way please." Peter said as he passed by the crowd of students who just witnessed what he did.

He made finally made his way to the entrance doors, only to see a small elderly woman who was wearing a doctors coats. She was accompanied by what looked to be several medical staff.

"Oh my, seems like someone was worried about his friends." The elderly lady said in a sweet voice. "Thank you for bringing them here young man. We can take it from here."

Peter nodded his head and carefully handed Uraraka to the two staff members. Once she was taken away Peter handed the green haired kid as well.

"Thank you…." the dude said very weakly. Not that Peter blames him, his arm is bruised like a raisin.

"No problem…" he watched as the two were escorted back to what he assumed is there medical room.

It was then that it occurred to Peter that he was missing something important.

"Oh! The rest is still going on, I need to go back!"

"Young man." Peter stopped when he heard his name, it was the elderly doctor calling out to him. "The test ended already, did you not hear the alarm?"

No he did not, Pete was too busy trying to get those two to a doctor. His lost look was enough of an answer for the elderly lady.

"Risking your own chance of getting into U.A. to help another individual." She was impressed. "What your name young man?"

"Peter Parker." He didn't see it, but there was a change in the woman's expression. She was already familiar with that name, as she has heard it from Principal Nezu.

"Well Mr. Parker, that was a very nice thing. Do you need any medical assistance?" She took a look over him and saw that while he was absolutely filthy there were no signs of injury.

"N-No, I'm fine thank you Ma'am" He shook his head to further emphasize his point. "Go check on everyone else. They may need help."

She smiled at him before making her way to the rest of the participants leaving Peter alone with his thoughts. Having no idea if he passed or not, the young man began making his way back to the building. Hoping there would be more information on his results.

* * *

"This is taking forever…"

Two hours had passed since the last part of the test had ended. Peter was currently waiting in on if the designated rooms for the students. One by one, each student was being called and presumably sent home. With so many students it wasn't surprising that it was taking so long. What was surprising was that the last student left half an hour ago and Peter was still being asked to wait.

When asked, he was told that 'they were still busy.'

Pete looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to set. Providing an orange light that shined on the windows in the room he was in. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. It's been several months since he got here and he's made no progress. No activating Karen, no clues as to if anyone else is here from his world. Nothing...maybe attending this school wasn't the best decision.

Well, it's not like he had a say in the matter.

"Young Parker?"

A voice brought him back from his thoughts. He turned to the door and saw a rather skinny looking man standing there. He had on this suit that looked to big for him. Peter didn't want to be rude but this guy looked like a Zombie.

"Yes sir?"

"C'mon, it's your turn for your evaluation in your performance." The older man gestured for Peter to follow him, the young kid got from his seat and did just that. They walked through the hallways, Peter being just a few steps behind him. "So, must have been scary fighting those giant robots."

Oh thank god for small talk, Peter wasn't sure he'd be able to handle walking in Slience.

"Yeah, it was freaky but also awesome. I saw this one guy have jet booster in his legs and he was kicking the robots left and right." Peter made whooshing sounds to further emphasize what he saw. "I saw this other guy who was firing lasers from his stomach. Like how is that even a thing?"

"Young Parker."

"Then there was this other dude could turn his skin into metal and he was punching the robots."

"Young Parker."

"And then The giant robot-"

" **Young Parker."**

"Oh…" the young teen stopped his talk when he saw that they reached their destination. Turns out the walk wasn't very long, oops. "Sorry about that sir." He said apologetically.

"Don't sweat it kid, c'mon on." The older man opened the door for Peter. The young man stepped in to what was a giant office.

"Hello Mr. Parker, please take a seat."

"Who said that?" That wasn't the older man who escorted him, the voice was completely different. Peter didn't see anyone else here.

"I did."

Peter stopped moving and looked straight down. He saw what looked to be some type of strange animal covered in white fur.

"Hello, My name is Nezu. The one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but the most important thing is that I am the principal."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're the principal?"

"That's right."

Alright, it's official.

This place is bonkers, absolutely bonkers. Peter had no idea if he wanted to pass out, cry or laugh. His brain gave up and just had him stand straight with a blank face. Principal Nezu and the older man just watching him and waiting for the young teen to say something else. His brain did what it always did whenever he meets someone new, introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Peter Parker." He extended his hand to the small mammal in front of him.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Parker. Please take a seat, I've been meaning to talk to you for some time."

"You have?" Peter had no idea about this, did Ms. Sosaki know about this? "Can I ask about what sir?"

"In a minute, please take a seat. You too Toshinori."

Toshinori? Who's that?

"That me young Parker, we've met before." The olderman I the baggy suit said behind him. Causing Peter to nearly jump out of his skin as he had completely forgotten about that dude.

Wait, what did he just say?

"We've met?" Peter doesn't remember this guy at all.

"You don't remember? Makes sense, after everything that happened in that one day it's no surprise. Plus it was several months ago." The older man took a seat across from where Pete was siting. "My name is Toshinori Yagi, we meet on the roof after you passed out."

The roof….OH!

He was the guy that Peter met when he first came here! Now he remembers!

"Your that guy and-" Wait, then that means… "You know who I am?"

"We are aware of you are Spider-Man." Principal Nezu words made his heart sink a little. Honestly, Peter wasn't sure how he felt with so many people knowing his secret identity. First Ms. Sosaki's team and now the principal, this is getting ridiculous. "You're not comfortable with us knowing that, are you?"

Póker face is not something the young teen was known for.

"N-No sir…"

"I understand." Said the principal. "We all have secrets to hide, and at no point are we obligated to share those secrets."

Peter stayed quiet, wondering where the principal was going with this.

"I know this won't mean much but we do keep secrets close to our chest. When Detective Tsukauchi approached about this, he made sure to do it in person."

The principal wasn't wrong, his words didn't really assure Peter of anything. Still, at least they were being open with him, He could appreciate that.

"Sir, is that why you wanted to speak with me? Because I'm Spider-Man?"

"Yes, that is why. When Tsukauchi came to me to recommend a student for my school I must say I was shocked." His face did not looked shocked, it was hard to tell what this guy was thinking honestly. "A vigilante, who tussled with Muscular and two Pro-Hero's. You've made quite a name for yourself in just a short amount of time."

Peter had no response for that, he could only look away in embarrassment.

"I'm not going to ask why you did what you did Mr. Parker and I'm sure that Mr. Aizawa had already informed you on how we see vigilantism."

That he did, scarf guy made it clear that if Peter was caught doing it again then he could kiss his suits and his freedmen goodbye.

"Mr. Parker, the reason I wanted to speak to you was because I wanted to ask you something. Why did you want to come to my school?"

Why? Well truth be told Peter didn't really want to go to school but he couldn't tell them that.

"To become hero sir. That's why." Peters heart wasn't in it when he said that.

"I see...now that is why Ms. Sosaki wants you here Peter. Now, why do **you** want to come here?" The principal saw right through his lie, putting Peter on the spot. His mind jumbled to think of something, anything that will-

"You don't want to come here, do you Young Parker?" Said the older man in the baggy suit, his gaze was focused solely on Peter.

It was no use hiding it, they caught him red handed.

"No sir, I don't really want to come here. I'm thankful that your giving me this opportunity but...this isn't what I had in mind." Peter wanted to focus on finding a way home, on finding a way back to Aunt May and everyone else. He couldn't do that if he was stuck here.

"I see, I understand that you were not given much of a choice. Eraser head did not leave you with much options did he?"

Peter let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, no he did not…" If he didn't come to this school then he would facetime in Juvenile detention, at least that was what Mr. Aizawa had said to him.

"So then why do this?" Asked Nezu. "From what I understand you are quite skilled with your quirk. You could easily escape in the middle of the night and continue on. So why go through all this?"

Peter sat in silence, thinking about what Principle Nezu said. The older man and mammal simply looked at him, waiting for a response.

"To be honest sir, I'm not sure." Peter said truthfully. "A part is telling me to run, to run and find another place to hide so I don't have to go through all this…" as he said this the young teen got up from where he was sitting. The frustration and turmoil inside was being shown in his tone and gestures.

He wanted to go home, that's what he wanted but he couldn't tell anyone that because no one would believe him. Everyone seems to be getting in his way. What's worse is that Peter couldn't even be mad at them, they're doing for his own good. Because they don't have the full story and he can't say it either.

"And the other?" Asked Mr. Toshinori, bringing Peter back from his thoughts.

"The other part says to stay, that running away isn't right and to turn away from all this would be wrong." Peter sat back down, the frustration gone but the turmoil was still present. "I just, I'm not sure what to do sir."

Peter didn't know it, but Mr. Toshinori was clenching his fists in frustration.

"Hm, thank you for being honest Peter." Principal Nezu finally said, he then got out of his seat and made his way to Peter. "It's not wrong to feel this way, from what I understand you have not had it easy. Still, this is what U.A. is for. To guide young students like yourself so that they may find their place in this world."

"I, uh, thank you." Funny enough, Peter felt a lot better. Getting everything off his chest and venting it to these two guys. Talking about his superhero antics helped him, he felt so much calmer now.

"Your welcome." Nezu looked at the time and noticed that it was getting late. "Now, I believe that is it for today. Thank you for speaking with me Mr. Parker. You are free to go, your results will be mailed to you in a week."

Principal Nezu escorted Peter to the door.

"Thank you, and goodbye Sir." Peter said as he waved to Mr. Toshinori and Principal Nezu.

As walked through the empty hallways the young teen couldn't help but wonder what the point of that conversation was. It felt like a test, like when Mr. Stark had talked to him and wanted him to become an avenger. It felt a lot like that to Peter. Only this time he wasn't sure if passed whatever it was.

This place is so different, so weird…Peter wondered if he would ever get used to this new world.

The former vigilante made his way out of the school, he wondered if Ms. Sosaki had been waiting for too long. He got his answer when he stepped outside.

"Peter!"

Ms. Sosaki had indeed been waiting for him, and not just her but also Ragdoll, Ms. Shiretoko, as well.

"Ms. Sosaki I-"

He was cut off by the older woman pulling him into a hug. It didn't last long, she released him before he could even react.

"What took so long? I was getting worried…" she wasn't lying, Peter could see the look on her face. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it. "How was the test?"

"It was okay, I mean the giant robots punching me was a bit much besides that it's good." Peter tried to remain calm, if started freaking out then Ms. Sosaki would freak and that would be bad.

"Giant robots?" Cried out Ms. Sosaki.

"Oh wow, they really changed the test since we last took it." Said Ms. Shiretoko. "How are you doing Peter?"

"I'm fine Ms. Shiretoko, a bit tired but fine."

"I can tell, you look like a mess." Ragdoll took a good look at Peter and could see all the dirt and sweat on the poor boy. Not that she was surprised, this was pretty standard for a U.A. entrance examination.

"C'mon." Said Ms. Sosaki. "You finished your test, now it's time to celebrate. Let's go, the three of us can go eat. A small little celebration for your passing and your entrance into U.A!" Shouted the older lady as she raised her fist into the air.

"But we don't know if I passed yet." Said Peter.

"Then we'll have a party to celebrate your failure!" Cired out Ms. Shiretoko as she joins arms with her partner. "Point is, it's time to party. C'mon!"

The two began walking down the steps with cheer in their voice. Peter couldn't help but think there just looking for a reason to have a party. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle. Their energetic mood was definitely contagious and after everything that happened, it wouldn't hurt to spoil himself for just a night.

Not wasting any time the young teen made his way towards his guardian.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Asked Nezu as he sat in his Office, he addressed his question to Toshinori. The famed hero better known as **All Might** , had paid close attention to what Peter had said.

"Hes confused, has every right to be." Said the veteran hero as pondered over Young Parker. "The kid went from being a vigilante to suddenly be forced into a school. He's not sure where his place is right now."

"That much is obvious, still...I think he would do well coming here. That child has a good heart, you saw the footage right?"

Yeah, Toshinori did see the footage that Nezu sent him. Damn it all, to think that someone as dangerous as Muscular had come here and endangered innocent lives. And where was he? Sleeping off somewhere, leaving this to the hands of a young child who could have gotten himself killed.

"A good heart, a bad mindset. Damn this Tony Stark." All Might clenched his fists in anger, a child this young needed guidance. Not some so called inventor who uses a kid as a test subject and then sends him out to find dangerous Villains. "I need to take a second look at the underground crime. I was sure that I had ridden it during my early years, seems I was mistaken…"

"All Might, leave Tony Stark to Detective Tsukauchi, he is doing his own investigation. You already have your hands full don't you?"

Yeah he did, All Might has taken a big responsibilities these last few months.

"...wants to look out for the little guy. That's what Peter said didn't he?" Asked All Might as he recalled the interview footage that he played when he was home.

"Yes, and he seemed to be telling the truth. Seems we have a who isn't set on becoming the next number one hero. Wouldn't you say Toshinori ?"

"..."

"He did not hesitate to save Ms. Uraraka. When the students ran, Peter ran to save her and Mr. Midoriya as well."

"..."

"He saved the Water hose hero's, even going so far as to put himself in danger so that the civilians would make it out safe. I can see why Ms. Sosaki and Mr. Tsukauchi have taken an interest in him."

"..."

"You seem at a loss for words All Might, is something wrong?"

"...No, Just thinking Nezu. Just thinking about Young Parker. About a lot of things."

Nezu simply nodded his head and went back to work, he did not press on what his old friend was thinking about. All Might did not indulge him either, the Pro-Hero simply sat there and pondered on what has happened today.

* * *

It was late.

The dinner had gone well, poor Peter couldn't stop gushing about the cool things he saw during his examination. Mandalay couldn't help but smile, in these last few months things have gotten easier for them. Honestly, it was all because of Peter. The kid was so approachable and easy going. She was worried at first, not sure how she should communicate to the kid.

Ragdoll was warming up to him, the two had there own little conversation on her quirk. Peter was equally impressed by Ragdoll's ability to locate people.

"..." Mandalay currently sat in her little coffee table having a cup of tea. She was alone as Peter had gone to bed. It's been some time since she took Peter under her wing, Detective Tsukauchi had labeled her his guardian for now. If any one has any questions then Mandalay is to simply tell them she is a friend of Peter's family.

"A guardian, whoever would have thought."

Her cousin was shocked to hear this as well, to think that someone like Mandalay would ever take in a teen under her wing. It was unheard of, she's never even thought of having kids. Being a cool Aunt is all she ever hoped to be.

They want to see him, her family that is. Kota especially wants to see the hero that saved his parents. Mandalay couldn't help but chuckle at that, her little second cousin was adorable at times.

Peter told her how Nezu had spoken with him. How he answered the questions as best as he could. Still there was that look in his eyes, there was something he didn't want to tell her.

"Guess he isn't completely comfortable around me just yet…"

It stung her a bit, isn't that odd? The idea of Peter not wanting to tell her everything hurts. She didn't know why that bothered her so much.

This is...nothing she should be worried about.

Right?

 **To be continued.**

At this point, I should stop making these false promises on when the next chapter will uploaded. Sorry everybody, this chapter was difficult. The initiation was way harder to write than what I had thought. I didn't want to spend too much time on it to be honest. This fic is almosta year old and I haven't gotten past the stupid prologue because of how I write.

So screw it, the initiation was simply something I wanted to gloss over. Not like the anime spends that much time on it either. I also wanted to put more time in with Kendo but didn't want to make this chapter any longer than it was. Her appearance isn't fan service, she will play a supporting role in this story. Don't want to get into specifics because of spoilers.

Sorry if you guys were expecting something grander. I just really want to get past the Prologue and start getting Peter in U.A.

I already put in some ground work, he's met some students. Next chapter will have him met the rest and then I can start having some fun showing off his powers and comparing them with the rest of his Class.

Also thanks so much for than 1000 milestone. Glad to see you guys and gals are enjoying this fic and sticking to it despite my poor upload schedule. Hope I can keep you guys entertained for the next phase of this story.

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll see me soon.


End file.
